Silvester, Snowboards und Sean
by Tina Eirien
Summary: Dies ist eine Fortsetzung der FF Die Künstlerin. Alle haben eine Reise nach Aspen gewonnen und treffen dort aber auf alte Bekannte  - die Skins...


Bemerkungen: Diese Fanfiction ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Die Künstlerin" und spielt insgesamt nach der Folge "Der Stromausfall". Tess ist nicht schwanger und Alex ist noch am Leben. Außerdem sind Max und Liz noch zusammen. Außerdem wollte ich euch noch wissen lassen, dass ich noch nie in meinem Leben auf Skiern stand und ich kein "Sean-Fan" bin... nur falls das hier so rüberkommen sollte g

So, genug geredet. Los geht´s!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the persons mentioned in this fanfiction. This is just for fun and entertainment. The characters are the probherty of their original owners. Also, I do not own anything from "Tabasco". No copyright infringement intended.

Silvester, Snowboards und ... Sean

(nicht beta-gereadet)

Teil 1

Es war ein kühler 28. Dezember und ich saß mit einem Buch über Außerirdische im Crashdown .

Das Café war zu meinem absoluten Lieblingsplatz geworden. Hier erfuhr man immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch und konnte Touristen beobachten - was ein neues Hobby von mir geworden war.

Es waren nur zwei Gäste im Lokal und ein Mädchen das ich nicht kannte, bediente.

Seit dem Vorfall mit den Skins und den beiden Dupes waren zwei Monate vergangen und es war wieder etwas Ruhe in unser Leben eingekehrt.

Nach 10 Minuten schlug ich das Buch zu und seufzte. Was diese UFO-Forscher immer angeblich alles wussten!

Ich nahm einen Schluck meiner Alien-Blutorange und kippte noch etwas Tabasco hinein. Seit Max und die anderen mir den Tip mit dem Tabasco gegeben hatten, war ich total abhängig geworden. Ständig schleppte ich zwei Flaschen davon mit mir herum.

Ich sah auf, als die Eingangstür plötzlich aufgerissen wurde und Maria total abgehetzt herein stürmte. Sie erblickte mich an einem der Tische und hüpfte wortwörtlich zu mir herüber.

Verwundert sah ich sie an.

"Ohhhh, Jen, Jen, Jen!!!" rief sie und lächelte.

"Was ist denn?" fragte ich und musste lachen.

"Du glaubst nicht, was ich gerade gewonnen habe! Eine Silvesterparty in Aspen!!!" platzte es aus ihr heraus.

"Was?" Ich sprang auf und umarmte sie. "Das ist ja toll! Wann fährst Du denn los?"

"Ich?" sagte sie und grinste mich an. " Wir fahren, mein Herzchen! Ich habe eine Party gewonnen für mich und 9 meiner Freunde!"

"Echt?" Wieder umarmte ich sie stürmisch und nun hüpften wir beide wie die Wilden im Crashdown herum.

Die anwesenden Gäste, die Bedienung und der Koch starrten uns mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten hier verschwinden..." sagte ich zu Maria, nahm mein Buch und legte das Geld für die Alien-Blutorange auf den Tisch.

Maria nahm meine Hand und zog mich immer noch lachend nach draußen.

"Komm´, ich wollte ja eigentlich zu Liz und es ihr sagen."

Maria ging bereits die Stufen zu der Wohnung von Liz´ Eltern hinauf und klingelte.

"Wo hast Du das denn gewonnen?" fragte ich sie noch immer aufgeregt.

"Hast Du das von "Radio U.F.O." denn nicht gehört? Sie machen doch schon seit Wochen Werbung für diese Verlosung."

"Nein..."

Liz öffnete uns die Tür und Maria stürmte erneut aufgeregt in die Wohnung. "Liz! Du wirst nicht glauben was ich gewonnen habe..."

Ich lächelte und folgte ihr hinein.

Zwei Stunden später saßen wir alle in Liz´ Zimmer und Maria strahlte. Alle waren begeistert von ihrem Gewinn und nun stellte Maria nur noch die Frage, wer als zehnte Person mitkommen sollte. Wir waren nur zu neunt und sie sagte, es wäre schade eine Fahrkarte einfach so verfallen zu lassen.

"Wie wäre es mit Sean?" fragte sie.

Ich sah, wie Max´ Miene sich sofort verdunkelte.

"Sean?" fragte ich. Ich wusste gar nicht, von wem Maria da sprach.

"Das ist ihr Cousin." klärte mich Kyle auf. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herüber und flüsterte: "Er ist in Liz verknallt."

"Aha... und ihr glaubt, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Ich meine - eventuell ist es doch besser, wenn wir unter uns bleiben, oder? Falls irgend etwas passieren sollte." schlug ich vor.

"Genau." hörte ich Michael sagen.

"Es gibt da nur ein klitzekleines Problem." begann Maria.

Wir sahen sie alle schon böses ahnend an. "Ich habe ihm schon gesagt, dass er mitkommen kann."

"Oh Maria!" rief Michael.

"Ich konnte nichts dafür. Er saß mit mir in der Küche als ich im Radio hörte, dass ich gewonnen habe und er hat sich so lieb mit mir gefreut - da konnte ich nicht anders!"

"Warum hast du uns das denn nicht gleich gesagt?" fragte Alex und stand auf. "Dann hätten wir uns die ganze Diskussion hier ersparen können..."

"Entschuldigt." sagte Maria kleinlaut.

Dann stand auch Max auf. "Hey, es ist doch nicht schlimm, dass Sean dabei ist. Erstens müssen wir Maria dafür danken, dass sie uns alle mitnehmen will. Und zweitens wird das eine Party - kein Kampf gegen irgend welche Feinde. Nichts wird passieren."

"Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr." murmelte Isabel.

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich alles einpacken soll!" sagte Tess am nächsten Tag zu mir. Sie lief die ganze Zeit in Kyles Zimmer hin und her und öffnete sämtliche Schränke und Kommoden.

"Auf jeden Fall warme Kleidung. In Aspen liegt unheimlich viel Schnee. Nur gut, dass wir mit dem Zug hinfahren."

"Das wird eine ganz schön lange Fahrt..."

"Keine Sorge, wir haben ein Abteil für uns und wir werden uns schon beschäftigen können."

"Hast Du wieder Deine Brettspiele eingepackt?" fragte Tess und grinste mich an.

"Soll ich?" fragte ich und überlegte, ob dafür noch Platz in meiner Reisetasche war.

"Bloß nicht! Verschone uns. Lieber lasse ich mir von Kyle die Lehren von Buddha vorlesen!"

Eine Stunde später hatte auch Tess ihre Tasche gepackt und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg zu Maria.

Am 30. Dezember sollte es losgehen. Die Leute vom Radiosender hatten ihr bereits die Fahrkarten überreicht und für uns war eine Hütte auf einem Berg gemietet worden.

Aber ich hatte immer noch nicht Sean DeLuca kennen gelernt...

"Ist Sean denn in Ordnung?" fragte ich Tess.

"Ich glaube schon." sagte sie und grinste. "Er ist in Liz verliebt. Das gefällt Max ganz und gar nicht."

"Armer Sean." dachte ich. Irgendwie tat es mir leid, dass jeder darüber Bescheid wusste wie er für Liz empfand.

"Was ist denn?" fragte Tess.

"Och - nichts. Ist es denn so offensichtlich was er für sie empfindet? Oder warum wisst ihr alle davon?"

"Glaube mir, das wirst Du selbst sehen wenn wir erst mal auf dem Weg nach Aspen sind!"

Wir waren inzwischen an Marias Haustür angekommen und Tess klingelte.

Die Tür öffnete uns ein großer Junge mit lockigen Haaren.

"Hallo!" sagte er und machte uns den Weg frei.

"Hi Sean!" sagte Tess, drängelte sich an ihm vorbei und steuerte sofort Marias Zimmer an.

Er sah ihr kurz nach und grinste.

Dann sah er mich an und sagte albern: "Sean, das ist "Beep". "Beep", das ist Sean..."

Ich musste lachen.

"Ich bin Jennifer." sagte ich dann und gab ihm die Hand.

"Schön Dich kennen zu lernen, Jennifer."

Nun trat auch ich ins Haus und blickte ihn etwas verlegen an. "Ähm, Du kommst also auch mit uns nach Aspen?"

"Jep."

"Schön... Ich... sollte jetzt vielleicht auch zu Maria ins Zimmer gehen."

"Warum so schüchtern? Setz´ Dich zu mir. Maria und Tess werden eh´ nur über Klamotten quatschen. Maria rennt schon seit Stunden mit ihrem halben Kleiderschrank durch das Haus."

Er ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und zeigte auf den Sessel an der Wand.

"Okay." sagte ich und nahm Platz. "Also, Sean... wie alt bist Du eigentlich?"

"Hey, so etwas fragt man einen alten Mann doch nicht."

Wieder musste ich lachen. Ich mochte seine Art.

"Hast Du Deinen Koffer denn schon gepackt?" fragte er dann.

"Ja, gestern Abend. Und Du?"

"Auch gestern Abend. Hast Du auch so ein Theater gemacht oder sind vielleicht doch nicht alle Frauen gleich?"

Er schien gerne zu provozieren.

"Eigentlich habe ich gar nicht so viele Kleider als dass ich mir große Gedanken machen könnte was ich mitnehme." antwortete ich während ich zu Marias Zimmer hinüber sah und mich vergewisserte, dass die beiden mich nicht hören konnten. Dann flüsterte ich: "Nein...!"

Sean grinste. Dann begann er, mich über alles mögliche auszufragen und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das Zusammensein mit jemandem, den ich erst seit einigen Minuten kannte, so genießen könnte. Sean DeLuca hatte wirklich eine Art an sich die ich sehr schätzte.

Am nächsten Tag war es endlich soweit. Wir standen mit unseren Taschen und Koffern am Bahnhof und warteten auf den Zug, der uns zuerst nach Las Cruces zum Umsteigen und dann weiter nach Aspen bringen sollte - und wir warteten auf Sean.

"Hast Du auch die Fahrkarten?" fragte Alex.

"Was denkst Du denn?" sagte Maria schnippisch und fischte sie aus ihrem Rucksack. "Wollt ihr alle eine haben?"

"Nein, behalte Du sie besser." antwortete Michael und nahm ihre Hand.

"Sean! Jetzt schaffe Dich endlich hier her!" sagte Isabel genervt und sah zum 100. Mal zum Parkplatz.

"Er kommt schon noch rechtzeitig..." begann ich und sah dann auch schon einen grünen VW-Käfer auf den Platz fahren. "Das wird er sein!"

Tatsächlich stieg er aus und schaffte es kaum, seine Tasche aus dem Kofferraum zu hieven.

"Vielleicht sollte ihm jemand helfen?" fragte Alex grinsend, rührte sich aber nicht.

"Alex Whitman! Du bist ein gemeiner, kleiner Giftzwerg!" sagte Liz und begann zu Sean hinüber zu laufen.

"Ich mache das!" sagte Max dann plötzlich und überholte Liz, so dass er als erster bei Sean ankam. Er half ihm, die Tasche zu uns herüber zu tragen.

"Hi!" begrüßte er uns außer Atem.

"Wo warst Du denn?" fragte Maria. "Der Zug kommt in 2 Minuten."

"Dann habe ich ja noch 2 Minuten Zeit!"

Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich von den anderen weg in die Bahnhofshalle. Beinahe wäre ich über meine Tasche gefallen.

"Was machst Du?" fragte ich.

"Ich kaufe uns noch etwas zu lesen. Du sagtest doch gestern, dass Du Zeitschriften über Wohnungseinrichtungen magst."

"Aber..."

Das machte alles überhaupt keinen Sinn! Was hatte ich ihm erzählt??

Er blieb plötzlich stehen, atmete tief durch und sah mich an. "Eigentlich wollte ich nur kurz mit Dir alleine sein."

Dann nahm er meinen Kopf in seine Hände und küsste mich. Ein warmer Schauer überkam mich und ich erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Wir hörten, wie der Zug einfuhr und er ließ mich los. Er nahm wieder meine Hand und zog mich nach draußen. Völlig verwirrt nahm ich meine Tasche und stieg in den Zug. Die anderen starrten mich alle fragend an und ich versuchte, sie so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Ich hoffte, dass ich nicht rot angelaufen war wie ein Puter...

Der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung und meine Gedanken kreisten ständig um diesen einen Moment in der Bahnhofsvorhalle.

Sean hatte mich geküsst! Mich! Aber war er denn nicht in Liz verliebt? Und traf er seine Entscheidungen denn immer so schnell? Er hatte mich doch erst gestern kennen gelernt... Wer war er denn überhaupt? Was...

"Jen?" Tess unterbrach meine Überlegungen und kam näher zu mir herüber. "Was war das denn vorhin?" flüsterte sie mir ins Ohr.

Sean saß mir im Abteil gegenüber und ich sah ihn unsicher an.

"Wir haben uns nur noch etwas zu Lesen gekauft..." sagte ich wie automatisch und alle starrten mich an.

Alex grinste und auch Max konnte ein Lächeln fast nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"Oh mein Gott!" dachte ich und zwang mich, aus dem Fenster zu sehen.

Dieses Zugabteil erschien mir plötzlich zu klein und so voller Menschen!

"Entschuldigt mich bitte." sagte ich und stand auf.

Vorsichtig stieg ich über die Füße der anderen nach draußen in den Durchgang. Ich zog die Tür hinter mir zu, lief erst mal einige Meter und holte tief Luft.

Ich konnte keinen einzigen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Sicher, ich mochte Sean gerne - wenn ich ehrlich zu mir selbst war, hatte ich mich auch in ihn verliebt. Doch ständig rasten mir nur zwei Namen durch den Kopf: Sean und Liz!

Nach einigen Minuten hörte ich, wie sich die Tür des Abteils öffnete und ich drehte mich um.

Es war Sean der heraus trat.

Mein Herz begann sofort noch schneller zu pochen und ich erstarrte. Als er mich erreicht hatte sagte er:

"Bist Du okay?" Er trat nahe an mich heran und nahm meine Hand. "Du zitterst ja."

"Mir geht es gut." sagte ich leise.

"Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen am Bahnhof, entschuldige. Aber Du gingst mir die ganze Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Sinn."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Du mich benutzt, Sean."

"Was?" fragte er.

"Ich dachte, Du wärst in Liz verliebt..."

Er ließ meine Hand los und drehte sich um.

Ich dachte, dass er nun gekränkt weglaufen würde, doch statt dessen drehte er sich nach einem Augenblick wieder um und sagte:

"Ich will ehrlich sein. Ich war in Liz verliebt. Bis gestern. Bis ich Dich kennen gelernt habe." Er atmete kurz durch und fuhr dann fort: "Die Sache mit Liz ist so, als würde ich daran langsam aber sicher ersticken. Und mit Dir ist es ganz anders. Ich fühle mich so frei und endlich wieder lebendig. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass Du mir das glaubst."

Er wollte weg laufen doch ich hielt seinen Arm fest.

"Ich glaube Dir." sagte ich und nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen.

Dieses Mal küsste ich ihn - und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

"Ich kann da nicht wieder rein gehen..." sagte ich einige Minuten später.

"Wieso nicht?" fragte Sean und blieb stehen.

Wir waren eigentlich gerade dabei gewesen, wieder zu den anderen zurück zu kehren.

"Das vorhin war so peinlich!"

"Dann sagen wir ihnen jetzt einfach was wirklich passiert ist. Okay?"

"Nein!" rief ich und nahm seine Hand. "Ich kann das nicht!"

"Jetzt sei´ kein Baby!"

Er lachte und zog mich weiter zum Abteil und öffnete die Tür.

Alle starrten uns an. Es kam mir vor, als würde ich in einen Saal kommen der voller Menschen war die gerade über einen gelästert hatten und auf frischer Tat ertappt wurden.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, wir haben euch etwas zu verkünden." durchbrach Sean die Stille.

"Jen und ich sind jetzt zusammen. Nur, dass es hier keine Missverständnisse gibt."

Er betrat das Abteil und zog mich immer weiter bis hin zu seinem Platz. Kyle saß eigentlich neben ihm und Sean sagte: "Kyle, würde es Dir etwas ausmachen Dich neben Tess zu setzen?"

"Nein..." antwortete dieser noch immer ganz erstaunt und stand auf.

Dann setzte sich Sean auf seinen Platz und zog mich neben sich. Somit landete ich neben ihm und Michael und ich starrte Tess sprachlos an, die mir nun genau gegenüber saß.

Ging es nur mir so, oder geschah das alles so wahnsinnig schnell?

Bis Las Cruces verlief die Fahrt eigentlich sehr ruhig. Alle warfen sich die ganze Zeit vielsagende Blicke zu und ich war froh, dass Sean beschlossen hatte mich fest zu halten, denn sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich wieder nach draußen auf den Flur gerannt.

Im Bahnhof der Universitätsstadt stiegen wir aus und hatten 20 Minuten Aufenthalt bis unser Zug in Richtung Aspen einfahren würde.

Michael kam plötzlich zu mir herüber und sagte:

"Kann ich mal mit Dir reden?"

"Sicher." antwortete ich und folgte ihm.

Als wir außer Hörweite der anderen waren sagte er:

"Du kannst das nicht machen, Jen."

Ich wusste, was er meinte: Sean war kein "Eingeweihter" und es war ein Risiko wenn ich mich so nah mit ihm einließ.

"Es ist einfach passiert, Michael." begann ich.

Er sah mir fest in die Augen. "Es ist zu gefährlich. Was ist, wenn er Visionen bekommt wenn ihr euch küsst?"

"Ich habe das unter Kontrolle..."

"Ach ja? Weißt Du das so genau? Hast Du das etwa schon mal ausprobiert?"

Ich wusste, dass alles was er sagte Hand und Fuß hatte. Aber ich konnte doch nicht mein ganzes Leben alleine bleiben... Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach oben... warum war ich nur so furchtbar nah am Wasser gebaut?

Michael seufzte und legte seinen Arm um meine Schultern. "Hey, alles was ich will ist, dass Du vorsichtig bist, okay?"

Ich nickte.

Wir bahnten uns wieder unseren Weg zurück zu den anderen und Sean sah mich prüfend an. Doch ich hatte mich wieder unter Kontrolle.

"Wollen wir jetzt eigentlich den Rest der Fahrt schweigen?" fragte Alex mit einem Mal und die anderen fingen leise an zu lachen.

"Eigentlich nicht." sagte Kyle "Mensch, DeLuca, Du weißt echt, wie man einem die Stimmung vermiest."

"Ich?" sagte Sean gespielt beleidigt. "Ihr seid doch diejenigen die den Mund nicht auf bekommen."

"Hat vielleicht jemand Lust auf eine Coke?" fragte Maria und kramte in ihrem Rucksack herum.

"Ja, ich!" rief Liz und half ihr beim Suchen.

"Wann kommt denn der blöde Zug?" fragte Isabel. Ihr wäre es sicherlich lieber gewesen, wenn wir mit dem Flugzeug nach Aspen gebracht worden wären.

"Nicht mehr lange, Izzy." antwortete Max und öffnete auch seinen Rucksack. Er holte ein Stück Schokokuchen in einer kleinen Schüssel heraus. Als er den Deckel öffnete konnte ich schon das Tabasco riechen. Der Kuchen war sicherlich damit getränkt worden.

"Kriege ich ein Stück?" fragte Michael und nahm sich etwas, als Max ihm die Dose hinhielt.

Sean rümpfte die Nase und sagte: "Hier riecht es aber komisch... ist das Dein Kuchen, Evans?"

"Nein..." sagte ich schnell und zog eine Tabasco-Flasche aus meiner Hosentasche. Mit meiner Kraft brach ich beim Herausnehmen den oberen Teil des Flaschenhalses ab und verschüttete somit ein wenig über meine Jeans. Ich hielt ihm die Flasche hin.

"Das bin ich... meine Flasche ist zerbrochen."

"Du nimmst Tabasco mit in den Urlaub???" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ich liebe dieses Zeug. Und glaube mir, kein Dip und keine Sosse schmeckt ohne Tabasco."

"Du bist schon eine Sorte für Dich." sagte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist sie immer so?" fragte er die anderen.

"Oh ja!" riefen Alex und Kyle fast gleichzeitig und grinsten.

Unsere restliche Fahrt wurde ganz lustig, da wir irgendwann anfingen, die albernsten Spiele zum Zeitvertreib anzustimmen. Dinge wie: "Ich sehe was, was Du nicht siehst..." und so weiter.

Und am Abend kamen wir endlich in unserem Zielort an. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen und tauchte die Umgebung in ein angenehmes Orange.

Alles war tief eingeschneit und da die Stadt noch immer weihnachtlich geschmückt war, fühlte man sich wie im "Winter-Wonderland"...

Ein Kleinbus holte uns vom Bahnhof ab und brachte uns zu einer Talstation. Dort empfing uns der Besitzer der Hütte.

"Robert" teilte uns mit, dass er uns nun mit der Seilbahn zu unserer Hütte bringen würde und wir den gesamten Silvestertag und die Nacht dort ausgelassen feiern konnten. Am ersten Januar sollten wir nachmittags dann wieder abgeholt werden.

"Also, dann geht's jetzt los!" sagte er und öffnete die erste Gondel. Max, Liz, Michael und Maria stiegen ein. Dann fuhr die nächste Gondel vor. Darin nahmen Kyle, Tess, Alex und Isabel Platz.

"Und nun Sie beide!" sagte Robert und öffnete die dritte Gondel.

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stieg ich ein. Auch Robert setzte sich zu uns herein und dann ging es schon bergauf. Ich mochte keine Seilbahnen, aber es gab wohl keinen Weg daran vorbei. Einen Weg oder ähnliches erblickte ich jedenfalls nicht.

Nach etwa 15 Minuten kamen wir oben an. Die Farben am Himmel hatten inzwischen von Orange zu Rot gewechselt und man konnte schon die ersten Sterne erkennen. Hier oben auf dem Berg war es eiskalt und ich konnte es kaum abwarten, endlich in die Hütte zu kommen.

Es war ein älteres, großes Blockhaus und im Innern brannte bereits überall Licht.

"Nur herein in die gute Stube!" sagte Robert und schloss die Tür auf.

Drinnen war es angenehm warm und es gab sogar einen offenen Kamin.

"Wow!" sagte Kyle und machte es sich sofort auf der Couch die mitten im Raum stand, bequem.

"Das ist Ihre Unterkunft für die nächsten zwei Tage. Darf ich Ihnen alles zeigen?" fragte Robert und ging vom Wohnzimmer weiter in die anliegende Küche.

Sie war rustikal eingerichtet und besaß einen riesigen Herd. In ihrer Mitte stand ein großer Esstisch. Robert öffnete den Kühlschrank - er war prall gefüllt mit allem, was man brauchte um sich etwa eine Woche zu versorgen!

Von der Küche aus gab es eine Tür zu einem kleinen Zimmer in welchem ein Funkgerät stand.

"Das hier ist sehr wichtig." begann er. "Hier oben weiß man nie, welches Wetter auf einen zu kommt und es passiert schon mal, dass man einige Tage eingeschneit wird. Die Wettervorhersage hat aber für die kommenden Tage normale Verhältnisse gemeldet so dass Sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten. Nur für den Fall, dass Sie Hilfe brauchen: Stellen Sie Kanal 30 ein. Hier liegt auch noch mal eine Liste mit allen wichtigen Einzelheiten."

Er hielt ein Stück Papier hoch und ging dann wieder aus dem Raum heraus.

"Gehen wir nun nach oben!" schlug er vor und stieg die alte Holztreppe hinauf. Wieder folgten wir ihm alle.

"Im Haus hier gibt es fünf Schlafräume. Die Betten sind frisch bezogen und es sollte Ihnen an nichts fehlen."

Er öffnete eine Tür und dahinter befand sich ein sehr gemütliches und nett eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer.

"Dort hinten ist das Badezimmer." Auch diese Tür öffnete er und das dahinter liegende Bad war riesengroß.

"Unten gibt es noch ein Zimmer das sie interessieren dürfte!" Robert war bereits wieder auf dem Weg nach unten.

Er lief durch das große Wohnzimmer und öffnete eine kleine Tür neben dem Kamin.

"Skisachen!" rief Maria und stürmte hinein.

"Ja. Wir befinden uns hier schließlich im schönsten Skigebiet der USA. Ich hoffe, es ist für jeden etwas dabei... jetzt sehen Sie sich erst mal in Ruhe um. Wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben, fahre ich dann wieder hinunter. Sie erreichen mich wie gesagt über das Funkgerät."

"Danke, Robert." sagte Liz und gab ihm die Hand. Die anderen waren alle längst damit beschäftigt die Skier in dem Raum zu begutachten.

"Bis übermorgen dann!" sagte ich zu ihm und reichte ihm ebenfalls die Hand.

"Viel Spass!" rief er und zog die Eingangstür hinter sich zu.

Ich sah Liz an und wir riefen beide gleichzeitig:

"Genial!"

Lachend fielen wir uns in die Arme. Dann stürmten wir auch in das "Skizimmer". Drinnen gab es sogar zwei Snowboards und drei Schlitten. Außerdem einige Thermoanzüge, Handschuhe und Mützen.

"Maria! Das ist das beste, was Du uns jemals beschert hast!" rief Sean und hielt eine albern aussehende Mütze hoch.

Ich grinste und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Ich beschloss, mir die Sachen später in Ruhe anzusehen.

Langsam ging ich durch das Wohnzimmer. In einer Ecke stand eine etwas veraltete Stereoanlage - doch sie würde ihren Zweck schon erfüllen.

Einen Fernseher gab es allerdings nicht.

Ich ging die Treppen zu den Schlafzimmern hinauf. Auch in den Zimmern gab es keine Fernsehgeräte. Etwas enttäuscht ging ich wieder hinunter und erblickte die "Männer" ausgebreitet auf der Couch.

Tess, Liz, Maria und Isabel befanden sich in der Küche. Ich ging zu ihnen hinein und sagte:

"Was macht ihr denn hier?"

"Abendessen." antwortete Liz während sie in eine Karotte biss.

"Und was machen die Jungs da draußen? Findet ihr nicht, dass sie uns helfen sollten?"

Wie auf´s Stichwort erschien Michael hinter mir und fragte: "Braucht ihr Hilfe?"

Maria lächelte mich sofort triumphierend an und rief: "Ja! Kannst Du das Wasser hier erhitzen?"

Er trat herein und sagte: "Sei´ nicht so laut! Da draußen sitzt schließlich Sean!"

"Uups!" Maria stellte den Topf mit dem Wasser auf den Herd und gab Michael schnell einen versöhnenden Kuss.

Mein Magen verkrampfte sich etwas und ich blickte hinüber zu Sean. Er unterhielt sich lachend mit Max, Kyle und Alex. Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach, immer daran zu denken, bei allem was man sagte, vorsichtig zu sein...

"Was hast Du eigentlich mich Sean angestellt?" fragte mich Maria.

"Angestellt?"

"Ja! Ich dachte eigentlich, dass er total auf Liz abfährt. Aber das hat sich scheinbar geändert."

Liz blickte verlegen zu Boden und Isabel und Tess grinsten sich an.

"Ich habe nichts mit ihm angestellt!" sagte ich schnell und begann, einige Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank zu kramen.

"Auf jeden Fall musst Du aufpassen was Du tust." sagte Michael und erhitzte das Wasser im Topf mit seinen Kräften. Als es kochte, schaltete Maria den Herd ein und verhinderte so, dass es wieder kälter wurde.

"Danke, Spaceboy." sagte sie und schüttete Nudeln hinein.

Ich atmete tief durch, entfernte mich vom Kühlschrank und stellte eine große Dose mit Tomaten auf den Tisch. Michael sah mich noch immer an.

"Ich weiß, Michael." antwortete ich ihm dann und suchte nach einem Dosenöffner.

"Spar´ Dir das, Jen." rief Isabel und schnappte sich die Dose. Einen Moment später hatte sie sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten geöffnet.

"Danke." sagte ich und schüttete den Inhalt in einen Topf.

Wenig später aßen wir Spaghetti und machten Pläne für den nächsten Tag.

Wir wollten auf jeden Fall erst einmal nach draußen und uns im Schnee austoben. In Roswell gab es schließlich fast nie Schnee - auch wenn Isabel schon nachgeholfen hatte.

Dann wollten wir am Abend unsere Party feiern und um Mitternacht draußen auf das Tal hinab - und somit auf das Feuerwerk das unten stattfinden würde - sehen.

Das Zimmer teilte ich mir mit Tess.

Sean und Kyle teilten sich ein weiteres Zimmer. Die anderen Paare bezogen die restlichen Schlafzimmer.

Nachdem uns die Jungs noch massenhaft Horrorgeschichten erzählt hatten, war es doch recht unheimlich geworden. Vor allem als es draußen angefangen hatte, etwas zu stürmen und Sean auf dem dunklen Flur auf mich gewartet hatte, bis ich aus dem Bad heraus kam und mich erschreckte.

Tess quälte mich im Zimmer mit "Frauengesprächen" und hatte gefragt, was ich an Sean nur gefunden hätte.

Ich hatte geantwortet, dass es seine offene und ehrliche Art sei, die ich mochte.

Als ich noch etwas über ihre Frage nachdachte, fügte ich in Gedanken hinzu, dass er nicht so ernst wie die meisten Jungs in seinem Alter war. Er schien vernünftig - aber gleichzeitig spontan und für jeden Spass zu haben.

Irgendwann schlief auch ich dann ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich sehr früh auf und verließ leise das Zimmer, um Tess nicht aufzuwecken.

Ich ging die große Treppe hinunter und sah schon, dass in der Küche Licht brannte.

Michael saß am Tisch und hatte bereits Kaffee aufgesetzt.

"Guten Morgen." murmelte ich und setzte mich zu ihm.

"Morgen."

"Konntest Du nicht schlafen?" fragte ich. Er sah nicht besonders erholt aus.

"Nicht sehr gut... Maria strampelt immer ihre Decke weg."

"Oh..." ich sah mich um. Er hatte bereits den gesamten Abwasch vom Vorabend erledigt.

"Du warst ja schon richtig arbeitswütig... Danke!"

"Kein Problem. Hast Du schon mal raus gesehen?" fragte er dann.

"Nein." Ich stand auf und ging zu einem der beiden Fenster in der Küche. Sie waren vollständig mit Eisblumen bedeckt und ich hielt meine Hand an das kalte Glas und wartete, bis sie etwas schmolzen.

"So dauert das doch ewig!" hörte ich Michael sagen und er stand auf. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand kurz über eine andere Stelle des Fensters und das Eis schmolz sofort.

"Hast Du Dich mal wieder nicht überwinden können Deine Fähigkeiten einzusetzen?" fragte er.

"Ich wollte das Fenster gerne noch ein bißchen behalten." antwortete ich trocken.

Meine Fähigkeiten hatte ich mit den anderen zwar in den letzten beiden Monaten trainiert, aber trotzdem schaffte ich es noch nicht richtig, sie zu kontrollieren. Manchmal waren sie zu stark und ich zerstörte alles, was sich im Umkreis von mehreren Metern befand. Einschließlich Michaels neuem Fernsehgerät... damals hatte ich ihn das erste Mal wirklich wütend gesehen. Nach diesem Vorfall übten wir immer nur noch draußen in der Wüste.

Und ich kaufte Michael einen neuen Fernseher... Scheinbar war ich wirklich eher für das "Verbindung-Aufnehmen" geschaffen... jedenfalls wurde das nie so teuer!

Als ich durch das Fenster blickte bot sich mir ein atemberaubender Anblick. Es musste die ganze Nacht hindurch geschneit haben und alles glitzerte in der Morgensonne.

"Wunderschön!" sagte ich.

Dann hörten wir, wie jemand weiteres die Treppe herunter kam. Es war Maria, die sich sofort verschlafen an den Tisch setzte.

"Guten Morgen!" sagte Michael und ging zu ihr hinüber. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und sie nahm seine Hand.

"Kann ich BITTE einen Kaffee bekommen?" fragte sie verschlafen.

"Klar! Kommt sofort!"

Ich beobachtete die beiden und lächelte. Wenn das Leben in Roswell und um uns herum ruhig verlief, waren die beiden ein süßes Paar. Doch wenn es zu Problemen kam war Michaels Lösung oft, sich einfach zu verschließen und Maria von all´ dem Bösen fernzuhalten. Und das beinhaltete seiner Meinung nach auch oft ihn selbst...

Etwa eine Stunde später waren alle aufgestanden und wir saßen gemeinsam beisammen und frühstückten.

Jeder war begeistert vom Neuschnee und es gab bereits kleine Streitereien, wer zuerst ins Bad durfte um als erster fertig zu sein und früher nach draußen zu können. Und natürlich stritten sich die Jungs um die Snowboards. Am Ende wurden sie dann "verlost". Es war jedoch offensichtlich, dass da jemand mit besonderen Fähigkeiten sein Händchen im Spiel hatte... ich tippte stark auf Michael da er selbstzufrieden lächelte.

Nachdem dies alles überstanden war und wir warm eingepackt vor der Haustür standen sagte Max:

"Und was machen wir, wenn uns jetzt dieser ganze Schneeberg entgegen kommt?"

"Dann wirst Du ihn wieder nach draußen schaufeln!" antwortete Michael, öffnete einfach die Tür - und stand bis zu den Knien in Schnee.

"Toll!" rief Max und lachte. "Ich glaube, der Schnee hat Dich gewählt. Viel Spass beim wegschaufeln!" Er klopfte Michael auf die Schulter und ging nach draußen.

Im Freien war es immer noch eiskalt und man versank fast bis zu den Knien im Schnee. Aber die Sonne schien und die Luft war klar. Man konnte unten im Tal die Stadt sehen.

"Der Skilift ist gar nicht in Betrieb!" rief Liz und kam zu mir herüber.

"Vielleicht später..." antwortete ich.

Eventuell war er aber auch einfach über die Weihnachts- und Neujahrstage geschlossen worden und hatte nur uns hier herauf gebracht?

"Habt Ihr Lust zum Schlitten-Fahren?" fragte Sean und kam zu Liz und mir herüber.

Sie lugte zu Max hinüber und sagte dann:

"Nein, danke. Aber viel Spass ihr beiden!" Dann nahm sie Max´ Hand und ging mit ihm einen kleinen Hügel hinauf.

"Dann sind nur noch wir beide übrig!"

"Glaubst Du wirklich, dass wir zusammen auf diesen Mini-Schlitten passen?" fragte ich und starrte das kleine Gefährt an.

"Klar! Und es hält uns warm."

Ich folgte ihm ebenfalls den kleinen Hügel hinauf und als wir oben ankamen, konnten wir auf der anderen Seite alle mit ihren Skiern und Snowboards herumfahren sehen.

Alex fuhr wirklich gut. Und Michael hatte den Bogen mit dem Snowboard auch schnell heraus.

Kyle mühte sich auf seinen Skiern vergeblich ab und Tess musste ihn andauernd stützen.

"Was ist mit euch beiden?" fragte Isabel. "Keine Skier?"

"Nein... ich glaube, ich würde mich nur blamieren." antwortete ich und sah einmal mehr hinüber zu Kyle. Isabel grinste mich an und fuhr den Hügel wieder hinunter.

Max hatte das zweite Snowboard "gelost" und machte auch schon eine recht gute Figur darauf. Nur mit dem Bremsen schien es zu hapern.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden beschlossen die Jungs, eine Schneeballschlacht "Männer gegen Frauen" zu veranstalten. Wir willigten sofort ein und einige Minuten später war die Schlacht in vollem Gange.

Ich wünschte mir, dass es immer so sein könnte. So "normal".

Nach der Schneeschlacht waren wir alle total erschöpft und beschlossen, erst mal wieder zurück in die Hütte zu gehen und für ein Mittagessen zu sorgen.

"Kyle ist mein Held!" sagte Tess während des Essens und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.

"Er ist in den letzten 2 Stunden nur 10 Mal hingefallen!"

"Ha ha!" gab er nur lachend zurück. "Und Du? Du hast es noch nicht mal versucht! Aber nach dem Essen bist Du an der Reihe, meine liebe!"

"Ach ja?"

"Und wenn ich Dich eigenhändig auf die Skier schnallen muss! Und Du auch, Jen! Ich habe Dich genau gesehen wie Du über mich gelacht hast!"

Ertappt blickte ich ihn an.

"Entschuldige! Aber ich mache das wieder gut!" antwortete ich lächelnd. "Nach dem Essen verspreche ich Dir, dass ich mich auf diese Dinger stellen werde."

Zufrieden lächelnd widmete sich Kyle wieder seinem Essen.

"Maria, was ist mit Dir?" fragte Michael.

"Oh nein! Nein, nein!" Sie schüttelte den Kopf "Ich bleibe lieber bei meinem schönen und gemütlichen Schlitten!"

"Ich finde Ski fahren echt toll!" sagte Isabel.

"Du kannst das auch sehr gut!" lobte Alex sie und die beiden warfen sich verliebte Blicke zu.

"Maxwell, wie sieht´s mit Dir aus? Willst Du nicht lieber das Board gegen Skier tauschen?" Michael blickte ihn herausfordernd an.

"Wieso denn? Ich habe fast den Bogen raus. So schnell gebe ich nicht auf."

"Das ist mein Max!" sagte Liz feierlich und erhob ihr Glas.

Nach dem Abwasch war es dann soweit: Tess und ich stellten uns das erste Mal in unserem Leben auf Skier.

"Das ist gar nicht so leicht!" sagte sie zu mir und hielt sich an meinem Arm fest.

"Stimmt!"

Kyle beobachtete uns am Fuße des Hügels und lächelte triumphierend.

Sean war auf dem Weg nach oben und als er uns erreichte sagte er:

"Ich helfe euch..."

Er stellte sich in die Mitte von uns beiden und nahm unsere Hand. Dann fuhr er einfach los und zog uns hinter sich her.

"Ahhh, Sean!" rief Tess und versuchte verzweifelt - genau wie ich - das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Als wir unten an kamen ließ er uns los und wir glitten einfach immer weiter - direkt auf Kyle zu. Einen Moment später rissen wir ihn zu Boden und kamen dabei endlich zum Stehen.

Sean kam lachend zu uns herüber.

Nachdem wir uns wieder vom Schnee befreit hatten, schnallte Kyle seine Skier ab, hob etwas Schnee auf und rief: "Na warte, DeLuca!"

Sean versuchte, mit den Skiern zu drehen und weg zu fahren, doch Kyle hatte ihn früher eingeholt und stopfte ihm den Schnee in den Kragen seiner Jacke.

Plötzlich raste Max unheimlich schnell an uns vorbei. Er hielt direkt auf eine kleine Baumgruppe zu und versuchte zu bremsen. Doch er schlitterte immer weiter.

"Max!" hörte ich Isabel hinter mir rufen.

Er schaffte es nicht mehr, vor den Bäumen rechtzeitig zum Stehen zu kommen und fuhr mit voller Wucht hinein.

Dann überschlug er sich mehrere Male und blieb regungslos auf dem Schnee liegen.

"Max!" rief Isabel wieder und rannte an uns vorbei. Wir anderen standen noch immer geschockt herum, doch wenige Sekunden später lief auch Michael zu Max hinüber.

Ich schnallte meine Schneeschuhe von den Skiern los und rannte so schnell ich konnte zu ihnen. Dann versammelten sich auch alle anderen um uns.

"Oh mein Gott!" rief Liz und Maria nahm sie in den Arm.

Max lag bewusstlos im Schnee und hatte im ganzen Gesicht Schürfwunden. Wir mussten unbedingt nachsehen, was ihm fehlte...

Uns war klar, dass wir ihn in diesem Zustand nicht bewegen konnten und wollten mit Hilfe unserer Kräfte nachsehen. Doch dazu mussten wir "unter uns" sein.

"Sean! Geh in die Hütte und rufe Hilfe, machst Du das?" rief ich ihm zu.

Er nickte und lief los.

"Michael, Du gehst mit ihm und sorgst dafür, dass das Funkgerät nicht funktioniert! " flüsterte ich ihm zu: "Wir können Max auf keinen Fall zu einem Arzt bringen lassen..."

Er stand auf und folgte ihm.

Isabel bewegte ihre Hand langsam über Max´ Körper. Sie zitterte und weinte.

"Ich kann nichts fühlen!" rief sie in Panik.

"Du bist zu aufgeregt..." sagte Tess und versuchte es selbst.

"Sein Arm ist gebrochen." sagte sie dann.

"Aber warum ist er nicht wach?" fragte Maria unter Tränen.

Ich ging zu ihm hinüber und ließ meine Hand auch über seinen Körper schweben.

Als ich in die Nähe seines Arms kam, spürte ich den Schmerz des Bruches in meiner Hand. Ich erschrak und zuckte zurück. Dann legte ich meine Handfläche auf seine Stirn und versuchte, auch hier etwas zu fühlen. Doch mir wurde nur übel und alles um mich herum drehte sich plötzlich.

Schnell zog ich die Hand weg. "Ich glaube, er hat eine Gehirnerschütterung."

"Wir müssen versuchen ihn zu heilen!" sagte Isabel und legte ihre Hand vorsichtig auf seinen Arm.

Tess legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

Beide konzentrierten sich und ihre Handflächen begannen leicht zu glühen.

Doch Max rührte sich immer noch nicht.

Isabel weinte nun noch mehr und klammerte sich an Alex fest, der neben ihr kniete.

"Warum können wir das nicht? Wir müssten doch alle die gleichen Fähigkeiten haben!" schluchzte sie.

"Jen, versuchst Du es auch?" fragte Liz.

Ich wollte es - aber ich hatte schreckliche Angst, dass ich Max nur noch mehr Schaden zufügen würde. Doch ich musste etwas tun...

Ich legte meine Hand auf Max´ Arm und konzentrierte mich. Ich versuchte, mir das Innere des menschlichen Körpers vorzustellen - doch nichts geschah. Ich fühlte zwar, wie Kraft meine Handfläche verließ, sie zeigte aber keinerlei Wirkung.

Ich schreckte auf als ich hörte, wie jemand zu uns gelaufen kam.

Es war Michael. Er war völlig außer Atem.

"Das Funkgerät ist erledigt!" sagte er.

"Gut." antwortete Isabel.

Sie strich die ganze Zeit vorsichtig Max´ Haare aus seinem Gesicht und weinte leise.

"Könnt ihr es nicht noch einmal versuchen?" fragte Liz.

"Es funktioniert nicht!" antwortete Tess gereizt.

"Ich glaube, wir sollten ihn zuerst mal in die Hütte bringen. Vielleicht wacht er ja von selbst wieder auf." schlug Kyle vor. "Ihr habt ja keine Halsverletzungen gespürt, oder?" Er lief unruhig einige Schritte hin und her.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Dann los!" sagte er und ging in die Hocke. Er legte sich Max´ gesunden Arm um die Schulter.

"Ihr müsst seine Beine nehmen." sagte er zu Liz und Maria. "Jen und Michael, ihr versucht, seinen Rücken zu stützen und Isabel, Du nimmst seinen Kopf. Seid vorsichtig! Auf drei heben wir ihn hoch. Eins, zwei..."

Dann trugen wir ihn langsam hinauf zur Hütte. Es war sehr anstrengend in dem tiefen Schnee zu laufen und als wir oben ankamen, waren wir alle völlig erschöpft.

Wir legten Max auf die Couch und zogen ihm erst mal vorsichtig die dicke Jacke aus. Seinen verletzten Arm legten wir auf seine Brust und Tess ging in die Küche um einige Handtücher und warmes Wasser zu holen womit sie die Wunden reinigen wollte.

"Sean versucht, das Funkgerät zu reparieren." informierte uns Tess als sie zurück kam.

"Da kann er lange versuchen." antwortete Michael trocken und suchte nach einem Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. In einem der Schränke fand er ihn.

"Wir sollten erst mal seinen Arm verbinden. Vielleicht können wir eine Schiene machen bis er soweit ist und sich selbst heilen kann?" schlug er vor.

"Ich suche etwas geeignetes." antwortete ich und ging in die Küche.

Sean kam aus dem Nebenzimmer heraus.

"Wie geht es Max?" fragte er.

"Er ist noch bewusstlos und wir glauben, dass sein Arm gebrochen ist."

"Wollt ihr ihn schienen?"

"Ja, ich suche gerade etwas geeignetes." informiere ich ihn und er half mir mit dem Suchen. Wir öffneten sämtliche Schubladen, konnten aber nichts brauchbares finden.

"Wie läuft es mit dem Funkgerät?" fragte ich, da es einfach zu Still um uns herum geworden war.

"Das Ding funktioniert einfach nicht! Ich verstehe das nicht... vorhin hat es etwa 10 Sekunden gerauscht und danach ist es einfach erloschen."

"Vielleicht ist so was wie die Sicherung durchgebrannt?"

"Nein... ich glaube, da ist etwas geschmolzen."

Schnell drehte ich mich weg und suchte in einer Schublade weiter. Ich hoffte, Michael hatte nicht das gesamte Innere des Funkgerätes zu einem Klumpen geschmolzen...

"Ich habe etwas!" rief ich dann und hielt einen breiten Holzkochlöffel hoch. Das obere Ende konnte man einfach abbrechen und den flachen Stiel dann für die Schiene benutzen.

"Sehr gut." sagte Sean. Dann fragte er: "Soll ich mit einem der Jungs versuchen ins Tal zu laufen und Hilfe zu holen?"

"Nein!" sagte ich etwas zu voreilig und fügte schnell hinzu: "Nein, das ist viel zu gefährlich! Es wird in einer Stunde dunkel und außerdem gibt es keinen Weg nach unten! Bitte tut das nicht."

"Aber..."

"Bitte Sean!" Ich drehte mich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Die ganze Situation wuchs mir langsam über den Kopf.

"Ich habe etwas gefunden." sagte ich zu den anderen. In diesem Moment sah ich, dass Max wach war!

"Hey!" sagte ich und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er war blass und schwitzte leicht. "Wie geht es Dir?"

"Es ging mir schon besser..." sagte er nur.

"Ihm ist schwindlig und er hat große Kopfschmerzen. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Arm!" informierte mich Isabel die immer noch weinte.

Sean kam auch aus der Küche.

"Max!" sagte er. "Alles ok?"

Dieser nickte nur und schloss die Augen um sich noch etwas auszuruhen.

Tess stand auf und nahm mich beiseite.

"Du musst Sean irgendwie ablenken damit Max versuchen kann, seinen Arm zu heilen." flüsterte sie.

"Wie soll ich das denn machen? Sean macht sich genau solche Sorgen um Max wie wir alle."

"Lass´ Dir einfach etwas einfallen!" sagte sie bestimmt und ging wieder zurück zu den anderen.

"Toll! Lass´ Dir einfach was einfallen..." dachte ich immer und immer wieder und ging zu Sean hinüber.

"Sean, könntest Du versuchen, das Funkgerät weiter zu reparieren?" fragte ich dann. Etwas besseres war mir einfach nicht eingefallen.

"Klar." antwortete er. "Aber ich glaube, da lässt sich nicht mehr viel machen."

Im Vorbeigehen nahm er meinen Arm und sagte: "Kann ich mal mit Dir reden?"

Wir gingen in die Küche.

"Also, Jen, was ist hier eigentlich los?"

"Was meinst Du?" fragte ich erschrocken.

"Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass ihr mich von Max fernhalten wollt. Nur verstehe ich nicht, warum."

"Wir wollen Dich doch nicht von Max fernhalten!"

"Nein? Lass´ mich das mal zusammenfassen: Ihr habt mich weg geschickt um Hilfe zu rufen. Dann habt ihr Max hier rein gebracht und erst mal dafür gesorgt, dass ich mich weiter mit dem Funkgerät beschäftige. Und jetzt verdonnert ihr mich wieder ans Funkgerät. Und alle verhalten sich so merkwürdig! Außerdem merke ich genau, dass Du mir etwas verschweigst, Jen."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was Du meinst!" versuchte ich zu kontern.

"Eigentlich dachte ich, dass eure ganze Gruppe total abgedreht sei. Vor allem nach dem Vorfall im UFO-Center mit Brody. Nach seiner plötzlichen Heilung. Liz hat mich damals zum Schweigen verdonnert und ich frage mich so langsam, was hier wirklich läuft. Vielleicht war Brody ja doch nicht total durchgeknallt, was?"

"Wovon redest Du überhaupt?"

"Du weißt genau, wovon ich rede... ich kann es in Deinen Augen sehen, Jen. Also, warum sagst Du mir nicht einfach die Wahrheit?"

"Welche Wahrheit, Sean?" rief ich. "Du interpretierst einfach viel zu viel in diese ganze Situation hinein! Wir dachten ganz einfach, dass Du dieses verdammte Funkgerät reparieren könntest! Mehr nicht! Und dieses ganze andere Zeug ist doch total verrückt!"

Er war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben und packte mich am Arm.

"Nein! Es ist nicht verrückt, Jen! Ich war dabei - ich weiß, was dort passiert ist. Und was ist mit Tante Amy los? Sie kann sich an nichts mehr von dem Tag erinnern! Einfach so! Und Brody? Er ist wieder ganz der Alte. Einfach so!"

"Ich weiß nicht, wovon Du da redest, Sean. Jetzt lass´ mich bitte wieder zu Max."

Er ließ meinen Arm los und blickte mich aufgewühlt an.

Tränen füllten meine Augen und ich drehte mich um und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Alle starrten mich angespannt an. Sie hatten alles gehört was sich in der Küche abgespielt hatte...

Nein, dort konnte ich auch nicht bleiben! Also lief ich ins Freie.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich auf zu Laufen. Mir war kalt und ich wusste, dass ich bald wieder zurück zur Hütte gehen musste. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu weinen und so wollte ich auf keinen Fall zurück gehen.

In meinen Gedanken spielte sich immer wieder die Szene mit Sean ab. Ich hatte nicht gewusst, dass er auch bei dem Vorfall im UFO-Center dabei gewesen war.

Die anderen hatten mir davon erzählt - aber nicht im Detail. Zu viele Dinge waren schon geschehen und zu viele Geschichten hatte ich gehört.

Ich machte mir Vorwürfe, dass ich nicht fähig war, Max zu heilen obwohl ich doch im Grunde wusste, wie es funktionierte. Alles war in meinem Kopf gespeichert! Doch ich war nutzlos! Was nützte den anderen eine Lehrerin, die nichts von dem anwenden konnte das sie wusste!

Dann hörte ich Schritte hinter mir im Schnee und drehte mich um.

Es waren Michael und Maria. Sie hatten eine Jacke dabei.

"Jennifer!" rief Maria mitfühlend und umarmte mich.

"Es tut mir leid." sagte ich und löste mich aus ihrer Umarmung.

"Zieh´ Dir erst mal die Jacke an." sagte Michael und hielt sie mir hin.

"Danke."

"Max geht es schon besser." informierte mich Maria. "Er hat seinen Arm heilen können und seine Kopfschmerzen lassen nach."

"Wirklich?" Diese Nachricht war so erleichternd! Ich wischte mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und wollte sofort zurück zur Hütte um Max zu sehen.

"Warte noch einen Moment!" sagte Michael. "Ich wollte mit Dir reden."

"Ich weiß! Wegen Sean."

"Es wäre besser, wenn Du ihn aufgibst."

Ich blickte ihn erschrocken an. Ihn aufgeben? Sollte ich so werden wie Michael? Eine Steinwand wann immer es nötig wurde? Konnte ich das denn?

"Michael!" rief Maria plötzlich und stellte sich neben mich. "Natürlich wird sie das nicht tun!"

Sie warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu und er wich diesem aus.

"Wir kriegen das schon wieder auf die Reihe!" sagte sie dann zu mir. "Und ich glaube, ich habe da auch schon eine Idee..."

Langsam gingen wir zurück zur Hütte.

"Sean ist kurz nach Dir auch nach draußen gegangen."

Maria hatte sich bei mir eingehängt und rede auf mich ein. Ihre Stimme war so beruhigend und ich wusste, dass sie immer für alle da war, wenn sie sich mies fühlten. "Also bedeutet das, dass er sich auch Vorwürfe wegen eurem Streit macht!"

"Und warum ist er dann nicht zu ihr gelaufen?" fragte Michael beiläufig.

Sie warf ihm einen kurzen, ermahnenden Blick von der Seite zu. "Ganz einfach! Er musste sich erst selbst noch über einige Dinge klar werden, sich beruhigen und sich etwas ausdenken womit er sich bei Jen entschuldigen konnte!" sagte sie dann.

Die Hütte kam in Sichtweite und im Innern brannte kein Licht mehr.

"Was ist denn jetzt los?" fragte Maria. "Stromausfall?"

Michael blieb stehen und horchte. "Dann würde der Notfall-Generator anspringen... und der läuft nicht."

"Irgend etwas ist hier faul..." murmelte Maria dann.

Angst stieg in mir auf und mir schossen unzählige Möglichkeiten durch den Kopf was sich im Haus gerade abspielte... und alle endeten gleich: Die Skins konnten wieder hier sein!

Seit dem Vorfall vor zwei Monaten waren sie - und allen voran natürlich Nicholas - der Horror für mich. Manchmal hatte ich nachts Alpträume in denen sie zurück kehrten und noch immer so schrecklich aussahen wie damals als Isabel sie mit dem UV-Licht verbrannt hatte. Wir wussten, dass die Gefahr bestand dass sie wiederkommen würden - doch mit der Zeit war bei uns allen wieder ein Gefühl der Sicherheit eingekehrt.

Doch waren wir wirklich vorsichtig genug? Jeder im ganzen Umkreis von Roswell wusste wo wir waren und hier oben waren wir völlig von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten...

"Ich werde versuchen, mit Max oder Isabel Verbindung aufzunehmen." sagte ich und schloss meine Augen. Ich hatte das Verknüpfen mit dem Geist der anderen in den letzten Monaten so oft trainiert, dass dies inzwischen kein Problem mehr darstellte - oder darstellen sollte!

Denn in diesem Moment funktionierte rein gar nichts. Keine Verbindung kam zustande und ich konnte die Kraft, die sonst immer von den beiden ausging, nicht spüren. Doch ich hörte plötzlich etwas: Das pulsierende Geräusch eines Tricium-Verstärkers.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und schrie: "Michael, aktiviere sofort ein Protektionsschild!"

Auch das hatten wir geübt - und ich hoffte, dass er es schnell genug schaffen würde.

Er hob sofort seine Hand und vor uns erschien die grün schimmernde Energie.

"Gut!" dachte ich.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur Hütte und wir sahen einen Ring blauer Energie auf uns zuschießen.

Er prallte gegen das Schild und zerschlug es.

Michael und ich wurden zu Boden geworfen und die Wucht des Aufpralls raubte uns den Atem.

War es denn unmöglich, der Wirkung dieser Verstärker zu entkommen? Solch´ einen Fall hatten wir nie getestet, da die Aktivierung immer diesen Ring blauer Energie aussandte und uns niederstreckte.

Als ich mich wieder etwas erholt hatte, hob ich meinen Kopf an und sah zur Tür.

"Nein!" flüsterte ich und meine schlimmsten Alpträume schienen wahr zu werden:

Nicholas stand in der Tür.

Ich blinzelte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Es DURFTE nicht wahr sein! Gleich würde sein Bild verschwinden und das alles wäre nur ein böser Traum!

Doch er verschwand nicht... Er lief auf uns zu und Maria suchte aufgeregt etwas in ihrer Jackentasche.

"Komm´ schon, komm´ schon!" murmelte sie immer wieder.

Dann hatte uns Nicholas erreicht. Er hob seine Hand und sagte:

"Ich würde das lieber lassen!"

Maria erstarrte und nahm ihre Hände hoch. Nicholas fasste in ihre rechte Jackentasche und zog einen deaktivierten Verstärker heraus.

"Hast Du den etwa gesucht? Mädchen - die sind doch so leicht zu orten!"

Dann wandte er sich an Michael und mich:

"Ihr seid so leichtsinnig geworden! Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Keiner von euch hatte einen Verstärker aktiviert! Dabei habe ich extra meinen neuen Sensor mitgebracht..."

Einen Sensor? Das musste eine Erfindung sein. Den Skins war genug Zeit geblieben, um etwas zu entwickeln das sie gegen uns einsetzen konnten...

"Wir sollten wieder in die Hütte gehen." fuhr er fort und wartete, bis Michael und ich aufgestanden waren und wir alle drei vor ihm her gingen.

Als wir die Hütte betraten machte Nicholas das Licht an und ich sah, dass alle anderen im Wohnzimmer saßen. Sofort fiel mir auf, dass Max immer noch sehr schlecht aussah. Sicherlich hatte er seine gesamte Energie für das Heilen seines Armes aufwenden müssen.

Es befanden sich weitere 3 Männer bei ihnen. Offensichtlich alle Skins - ihre Haut war vernarbt von den Verbrennungen die Isabel ihnen zugefügt hatte.

Einer davon war Robert, der uns die Hütte gezeigt hatte. Wieso hatte sich niemand Gedanken über seine Narben im Gesicht gemacht? Wir waren wirklich so leichtsinnig!

Die drei hatten alle Tricium-Verstärker in ihrer Hand.

Dann betrachtete ich mir Nicholas im Licht. Seine Narben waren weniger erkennbar als die der anderen. Seine Husk schien sich recht gut erholt zu haben...

"Setzt euch zu den anderen." ordnete er an und wir taten, was er uns gesagt hatte.

Der Rest der Gruppe sah uns angespannt an. Sean war nicht anwesend.

"Gut," dachte ich. "Vielleicht konnte er entkommen."

Doch er wusste nicht, was hier gespielt wurde und mit wem bzw. was er es zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wusste Nicholas aber auch gar nicht, dass er hier war?

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und meine Hoffnungen zerschlugen sich. Sean trat herein. Hinter ihm befand sich ein weiterer Skin und hielt ihn fest.

"Jetzt haben wir ja die gesamte Truppe beisammen!" sagte Nicholas.

"Setz´ Dich zu Deinen Freunden, DeLuca."

"Was geht hier vor?" fragte er und kam zu uns herüber.

Nicholas lächelte. "Ach ja, ich habe ganz vergessen, dass wir uns noch nicht kennen. Aber ich habe eine Idee wie wir Dir am besten zeigen können, was hier vor geht!"

Er sah mich an und sein Blick ließ mich gefrieren. Es war alles noch viel schlimmer als in meinen Träumen!

"Alphard, würdest Du bitte zu mir herüber kommen?"

Ich rührte mich nicht. Teils aus Angst, teils aus Trotz. Auf diesen Namen hörte ich seit über 50 Jahren nicht mehr. Er war kein Teil mehr von mir.

Nicholas blickte zu Boden. "Einen alten Mann wie mich lässt man doch nicht warten!"

Er hob seine Hand und ich fühlte, wie ich von der Couch gerissen wurde und auf dem Boden zu ihm hinüber schlitterte. Vor seinen Füßen kam ich zum Stehen und mit einem dünnen Kraftfeld ließ mich dort. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen!

Ich konnte das Feld fühlen... wie Öl ummantelte es unsichtbar meinen Körper.

Michael war sofort aufgesprungen, wurde jedoch von Maria zurück gehalten. Und ich konnte Sean hören wie er rief: "Was in Gottes Namen...?"

"Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen." murmelte Nicholas und ging vor mir in die Hocke.

"Ich hoffe, Du hast in den letzten Monaten trainiert. Meinen Quellen zufolge hast Du das jedenfalls..." Er erhob sich wieder und wandte sich an Sean.

"DeLuca?"

Er war schlauer als ich und stand auf. Als er uns erreicht hatte ging auch er in die Hocke und legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken. "Bist Du okay?" fragte er leise.

"Sie ist okay." antwortete Nicholas für mich und das Kraftfeld, das meinen Körper fest gehalten hatte, erlosch.

Sofort setzte ich mich auf. Was hatte er denn nur vor?

"Ich möchte, dass ihr euch die Hände gebt." sagte Nicholas. "Und Du stellst eine Verbindung her, Alphard!"

Er holte einen weiteren Verstärker aus seiner Hosentasche und drehte ihn so, dass es dem Besitzer möglich war, seine Kräfte einzusetzen. Er gab ihn mir.

Ich starrte das Gerät an.

Hatte Nicholas das wirklich gerade getan? Hatte er mir einen Verstärker gegeben? War er so dumm? Nun hatte ich meine Kräfte! Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte, meine Kraft zu sammeln um sie gegen ihn auszusenden. Es würde uns vielleicht eine Chance verschaffen, diese Skins doch irgendwie zu überwältigen! Wir waren zu zehnt! Ich musste mich nur stark genug konzentrieren - dieses Mal würde es funktionieren!

Doch es geschah nichts... keine Energie sammelte sich in mir an. Es war, als wäre nichts vorhanden.

"Glaubst Du, ich bin so blöd und gebe Dir ein normales Gerät?" hörte ich dann Nicholas´ Stimme. "Es ist natürlich so eingestellt, dass es nur zulässt, dass Du die Verbindung aufnimmst! Also mach´ endlich!"

Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit und trieb mich weiter.

"Eine Verbindung?" fragte Sean und sah mich fragend an. Er befand sich immer noch in der Hocke neben mir und ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie verwirrend das für ihn sein musste.

"Tu´ besser, was er sagt." flüsterte ich und streckte meine Hände aus. Sean legte die seinen hinein.

Ich wollte das nicht tun - doch ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Auch der Rest unserer Gruppe konnte nicht helfen... nicht, solange diese Verstärker aktiviert waren.

Ich schloss meine Augen und stellte eine Verbindung mit Sean her. Ich fühlte nun, was er fühlte und seine Verwirrung und seine Angst überkamen mich. Doch ich spürte auch seine Sorge um mich und seine Liebe...

Plötzlich fühlte ich Nicholas´ Hand auf meinem Kopf und wie seine Kraft in mich eindrang. Er übernahm meinen Geist so wie er es damals getan hatte.

Er rief alle Bilder ab die mit dem Raumschiff-Absturz, den Inkubations-Kapseln, unseren Fähigkeiten und unserer Herkunft zu tun hatten und ich konnte absolut nichts dagegen tun. Dann spielte sich die Szene vor der Höhle noch einmal ab - die Szene als Isabel alle Skins verletzt hatte. Und in diesem Moment konnte ich den Hass fühlen, der von Nicholas ausging. Es war ein so starkes Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht Stand halten konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde jeden Moment zerspringen...

Er nahm seine Hand weg und ich war wieder allein in meiner Verbindung mit Sean. Sein Herz pochte wild und seine Gefühle überfluteten mich wie ein Wasserfall: Angst, Entsetzen, Erkenntnis, Horror und Ratlosigkeit.

Es erschütterte mich wie er empfand - die Sorge und Liebe war vollständig gewichen. Kein Funken mehr davon vorhanden.

Ich versuchte, ihm etwas von meinen Gefühlen zu übermitteln doch kurz nachdem ich damit begonnen hatte, wurde unsere Verbindung getrennt.

Nicholas hatte sie zerschlagen indem er unsere Hände voneinander gelöst hatte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in die von Sean. Er wich sofort zurück von mir als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun wieder die Kontrolle über sich hatte.

"Oh mein Gott!" rief er und starrte mich an.

Er wusste nun alles über Max, Isabel, Michael, Tess und mich. Nur hatte er kein einziges Bild gesehen, das ihm eine sinnvolle Erklärung für das alles liefern würde. Er hielt uns jetzt wahrscheinlich für ein rachsüchtiges außerirdisches Volk das nur darauf aus war, die Skins zu töten.

"Sean..." begann ich leise und wurde von Michael unterbrochen.

Er war wütend aufgesprungen.

"Du verdammter kleiner..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Nicholas hob sofort seine Hand und Michael erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

Max erhob sich von der Couch und wollte ihm zu Hilfe kommen, doch Tess packte seine Hand und sagte: "Nicht!"

Ich stand auf und beobachtete geschockt, was geschah.

Nicholas blickte kurz zu Max hinüber und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Michael.

Er ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Lass´ ihn in Ruhe!" hörte ich Isabels ängstliche Stimme. Nur noch wenige Zentimeter trennten Michael und Nicholas.

"Hast Du Angst um Deinen Freund, Izzy?" fragte er in einem ruhigen Ton. Er spielte mit unserer Angst und genoss es sichtlich. "Keine Sorge... wir brauchen ihn leider noch. Aber später."

Er berührte Michaels Arm, dieser sackte zusammen und landete hart auf dem Boden. Regungslos blieb er liegen.

Maria schrie kurz auf und fing an zu weinen. Doch sie wagte es nicht, aufzustehen.

Dann blickte Nicholas hinüber zu Max, der immer noch stand.

"Max? Möchtest Du Michael Gesellschaft leisten?" fragte er ruhig.

Max setzte sich wieder ohne ihm zu antworten.

"Es geht hier jetzt nicht mehr alleine um den Granilith! Wenn ihr nicht genau das tut, was ich euch sage, dann geht es euch wie ihm. Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung für Scherze und ich habe auch voll und ganz meine Geduld mit euch verloren!" sagte er laut.

Er war voller Hass uns gegenüber und ich war mir sicher, dass es ihm auch um Rache ging.

Er drehte sich wieder um und sah Sean an, der noch immer geschockt auf dem Boden saß.

"Es tut mir leid, mein Freund. Aber Du hängst jetzt auch in der ganzen Sache mit drin. Setzt euch wieder zu den anderen."

Wir taten, was er sagte und gingen zur Couch. Ich bemerkte, dass Sean sich immer so weit wie möglich entfernt von mir hielt und sich dann zu Alex und Kyle setzte. Auf den Platz mit den meisten Menschen um ihn herum! Es schmerzte, dass er das tat. Es fühlte sich an, als hätte sich eine Mauer zwischen uns aufgebaut.

"Ihr alle fragt euch sicher, wie ich es geschafft habe euch hier zu überraschen, oder?" redete Nicholas weiter. "Also nun zu den Fragen, die euch mit Sicherheit quälen. Nun - zunächst möchte ich mich für meinen verspäteten Auftritt hier entschuldigen. Als ich von Robert da drüben gehört hatte, dass Maria DeLuca die Gewinnerin des großen Wettbewerbs für die Silvesterparty war, schickte ich ihn sofort hier her und er sorgte dafür, dass dem Besitzer dieser Hütte ein kleiner Unfall zustößt. Genau wie dem Mitarbeiter in der Talstation.

Und da über die Feiertage sowieso fast keine Seilbahnen geöffnet sind, fiel das auch keinem weiter auf. Nachdem ich mit den drei letzten Überlebenden unserer Gruppe hier angekommen war, machten wir fünf uns auf den langen und beschwerlichen Weg hier herauf. Nur um den Überraschungseffekt nicht zu verderben... Wir hätten lieber die Seilbahn nehmen sollen!" In diesem Moment warf er einem der Skins einen genervten Blick zu - als wollte er sagen: "Auf Dich höre ich nie wieder."

Sein vorletzter Satz überraschte mich. "die drei letzten Überlebenden"? Bedeutete das etwa, dass alle anderen Skins bereits gestorben waren? Hatte das UV-Licht deren Husks also so großen Schaden zugefügt? Nicholas fuhr mit seinen Erklärungen fort.

Ich fragte mich, warum er uns das alles erzählte? Wahrscheinlich liebte er den Klang seiner eigenen Stimme...

"Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass dieses kalte Klima hier sehr gut verträglich für unsere Husks ist? Ihr würdet euch wundern wenn ihr wüsstet, wie schnell sie sich hier erholen! Aber da ich bald auf dem Weg nach Hause sein werde muss ich den Gedanken wohl verwerfen mir hier einen Alterssitz einzurichten, oder?"

"Das wäre wohl besser gewesen." hörte ich Alex murmeln. Zum Glück hörte Nicholas es nicht.

Ich fragte mich, wohin das ganze führen sollte. Nicholas wollte den Granilith - soviel war klar. Er brauchte Max, Isabel, Tess und Michael zur Aktivierung. Ohne die vier war keine Abreise von der Erde möglich. Es gab andere Funktionen die der Granilith vollbringen konnte ohne dass alle anwesend sein mussten. Wie z.B. das Zurückreisen in der Zeit... Aber vielleicht war das ja die Lösung?!

Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als Nicholas aus einer Tasche einen kleinen Quader aus Kristall heraus holte. Er glühte grün.

"Was ist das?" fragte Maria in Panik.

"Das wirst Du gleich sehen, meine liebe."

Er richtete seine Konzentration auf den Quader und er begann, noch stärker zu glühen. Im nächsten Augenblick ging eine Entladung von ihm aus und dort, wo der Kamin stand baute sich eine grün schimmernde, milchige Wand auf.

Wenige Sekunden später lichtete sich die Energie und wurde durchsichtig. Dahinter erkannten wir die Granilith-Kammer!

"Wir haben in den letzten beiden Monaten so große Errungenschaften in der Technik gemacht!" sagte Nicholas stolz.

"Wie ist das möglich?" fragte Sean und starrte gebannt die Wand an.

"Zeitverschiebung!" rief Kyle.

Nicholas blickte zu den beiden hinüber. "Oh, einige Neugierige. Na schön: Ihr kennt das Prinzip ja bereits aus Roswell. Nur hier ist das ganze verfeinert worden. Wir können die Zeit jetzt auch schrumpfen lassen! Und somit sparen wir uns den ganzen weiten Weg zurück nach Roswell. Aber ihr müsstet das doch alles längst wissen!"

Natürlich wussten wir es. Die Skins hatten eine Technologie, mit der man die Zeit in verschiedenen Ebenen existieren lassen konnte. Menschliche Körper hielten dem nicht stand und verschwanden. Dieser Quader musste eine Miniatur gegenüber dem Apparat sein, welchen die Skins benutzt hatten um fast die gesamte Bevölkerung von Roswell verschwinden zu lassen.

Doch würden auch Alex, Maria, Liz, Kyle und Sean verschwinden wenn sie sich der Wand näherten?

"Zeit für Mr. Guerin..." murmelte Nicholas und ging zu ihm hinüber. Er bückte sich und berührte ihn kurz am Arm.

Michaels Augenlider flatterten und er kam wieder zu sich. Benommen blieb er liegen.

"Michael!" Maria sprang nun doch auf und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden. Sie streichelte sanft sein Gesicht.

"Es ist alles okay - keine Angst." sagte sie ruhig.

Nicholas lachte leise und trat an die Energiewand. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand kurz hindurch - und zog seine Hand wieder zurück als hätte er sich verbrannt.

"Natürlich!" dachte ich.

Das UV-Licht war auf der anderen Seite ja noch immer aktiviert und machte es den Skins unmöglich in die Nähe des Granilith zu kommen. Also hatten wir vielleicht eine Chance, meinen Plan durchzuführen. Ich musste ihn den anderen nur mitteilen. Ich betete, dass Nicholas mich mit den anderen zum Granilith hinüber schicken würde!

Wenn wir es schaffen würden zum Granlilith zu gelangen, konnte einer von uns zurückreisen und das alles verhindern. Er könnte zum 28.12. zurückreisen und die Reise verhindern - alle Informationen über Nicholas´ neue Erfindungen, dem Sensor und dem Quader, weitergeben und alles würde in Ordnung sein!

"Ihr fünf geht jetzt da rüber und modifiziert das Licht in der Kammer wieder so, dass wir auch hinein können." begann Nicholas.

"Ihr fünf? Oh danke!" dachte ich und schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet Richtung Himmel.

Er fuhr fort: "Eure Menschenfreunde werde ich als Pfand hier behalten, okay? Wenn ihr drüben seid, schicke ich zuerst meine 4 Männer durch. Und wenn ihr gegen sie eure Kräfte einsetzt, dann schwöre ich euch, dass ich diese Menschen hier wie Fliegen zerquetsche!"

Liz sah Max ängstlich in die Augen. Er gab ihr einen Kuss und ging zur Energiewand. Michael stand auf, nahm Maria fest in die Arme und küsste auch sie. Dann folgte er Max. Tess und ich gingen zu den beiden und sahen, wie Isabel weinend Alex umarmte. Sie wollte ihn nicht los lassen - doch er löste sich sanft aus ihrer Umarmung und sagte: "Wir sehen uns wieder!" Sie nickte und kam zu uns vieren.

"Wie rührend! Ihr solltet in einer Seifenoper mitspielen!" sagte Nicholas sarkastisch. Dann wurde seine Stimme wieder kalt: "Und nun geht!"

Wir gingen alle gleichzeitig. Als ich das Energiefeld berührte, kam es mir vor wie ein eisiger Regen der auf mich herabprasselte. Es fühlte sich an, als würden sich tausend Nadeln in meine Haut bohren. Doch eine Sekunde später war es vorbei und wir standen in der brütend heißen Granilith-Kammer.

Ich drehte mich um und sah die vier Skins, Nicholas und unsere "Menschenfreunde", wie Nicholas sie genannt hatte, auf der anderen Seite der Energiewand. Nicholas bewegte seinen Mund und scheinbar redete er mit den anderen Skins. Wir konnten ihn nicht hören, also er uns auch nicht!

"Hört zu!" sagte ich aufgeregt.

"Ändert die Lichteinstellungen nicht! Ich habe eine Idee!"

Die Worte kamen viel zu schnell aus meinem Mund und ich musste mich bremsen. Doch ich war so nervös!

"Ich werde mit Hilfe des Granilith in der Zeit zurückreisen und das alles verhindern!"

"Geht das denn?" fragte Max.

"Ja! Eine Person kann zurück geschickt werden. Ich werde alles regeln! Ich gehe zurück zum 28. und verhindere, dass Maria diese Reise gewinnt und teile euch mit, was Nicholas erfunden hat! Wenn alles gut geht, dann wird das hier nie passieren und wir werden alle in Sicherheit sein!"

"Und wenn es schief geht?" fragte Isabel.

"Es wird nicht schief gehen!" antwortete ich bestimmt.

"Dann los!" rief Michael.

Ich trat an den Granilith heran und legte meine Hand darauf. Ich konzentrierte mich und rief alle Informationen, die ich über das Zeitreisen hatte, aus meinem Gedächtnis ab. Plötzlich ertönte ein summendes Geräusch und der Granilith war aktiviert.

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ich ließ meine Hand darauf liegen und dachte nach: Wo wäre der beste Platz an dem ich "landen" könnte? Und wann genau?

Liz´ Terasse! Dort würde mich mit Sicherheit niemand sehen! Und mit Liz konnte ich reden! Ja! So würde ich es machen. Also gab ich die Informationen an den Granilith weiter: 28.12.2001, 8.00 Uhr und den genauen Standort.

Plötzlich umhüllte mich ein gleißendes Licht und ich fand mich im Innern des Granilith wieder. Hier drinnen schien ein Vakuum zu herrschen denn ich schwebte regelrecht - Dennoch konnte ich ganz normal weiter atmen... es war unerklärlich.

Ich blickte durch die nun transparenten Wände und sah im letzten Moment bevor ich weg transportiert wurde, wie Nicholas trotz des UV-Lichts wütend durch die Energiewand stürmte.

Ich wurde durch Raum und Zeit geschossen und merkte plötzlich, wie ich fiel. Ich blickte nach unten und da war sie: Liz´ Terasse!

Mit einem lauten Geräusch landete ich auf meinen Beinen. Oh mann! Wie viele Meter waren das gerade? 4? 5? Egal!

Schnell lief ich zu Liz´ Fenster. Sie lag im Bett und schlief. Vorsichtig klopfte ich.

Sie erschrak und setzte sich auf. Dann erkannte sie mich, lief zum Fenster und öffnete es.

"Jen? Was tust Du so früh hier?" fragte sie. "Und warum hast Du Wintersachen an?"

"Liz! Du musst mir jetzt genau zuhören!" sagte ich aufgeregt. "Das, was ich Dir jetzt erzähle ist sehr wichtig und Du musst mir glauben - auch wenn es sich verrückt anhört!"

"Okay..." antwortete sie leise.

"Ich bin gerade mit Hilfe des Granilith in der Zeit zurück gereist. Maria hat eine Reise bei Radio U.F.O. gewonnen - nach Aspen. Wir sind dort alle hingefahren und dann haben uns die Skins dort aufgelauert."

"Oh mein Gott!" sagte Liz erschrocken.

"Du glaubst mir?" Es überraschte mich...

"Ja, natürlich! Max kam schon einmal aus der Zukunft zu mir... aber rede weiter! Schnell!"

"Du musst verhindern, dass Maria diese Reise gewinnt. Soweit ich weiß, wird sie um 10.00 Uhr bei der Hotline des Radiosenders anrufen und daraufhin gewinnen! Verhindere den Anruf!"

"Ja, ja!"

"Außerdem musst Du den anderen sagen, dass Nicholas Spione hier in Roswell hat - einen "Robert". Er hat zwei neue Geräte erfunden: Einen Sensor der Tricium-Verstärker aufspürt und deaktiviert und einen Quader der das "Beamen" ermöglicht! Hast Du verstanden?"

Anders konnte ich es nicht erklären - Beamen! Wie blöd sich das anhörte...

"Ja!" rief sie. Dann starrte sie mich an. "Jen!"

In diesem Moment fühlte ich, wie sich mein Körper langsam in Nichts auflöste...

Es war ein kühler 28. Dezember und ich saß mit einem Buch über Außerirdische im Crashdown .

Das Café war zu meinem absoluten Lieblingsplatz geworden. Hier erfuhr man immer den neuesten Klatsch und Tratsch und konnte Touristen beobachten - was ein neues Hobby von mir geworden war.

Es waren nur zwei Gäste im Lokal und ein Mädchen das ich nicht kannte, bediente.

Seit dem Vorfall mit den Skins und den beiden Dupes waren zwei Monate vergangen und es war wieder etwas Ruhe in unser Leben eingekehrt.

Nach 10 Minuten schlug ich das Buch zu und seufzte. Was diese UFO-Forscher immer angeblich alles wussten!

Ich nahm einen Schluck meiner Alien-Blutorange und kippte noch etwas Tabasco hinein. Seit Max und die anderen mir den Tip mit dem Tabasco gegeben hatten, war ich total abhängig geworden. Ständig schleppte ich zwei Flaschen davon mit mir herum.

Ich sah auf, als die Eingangstür plötzlich geöffnet wurde und Maria traurig herein schlurfte. Liz begleitete sie.

Sie erblickten mich an einem der Tische und kamen zu mir herüber. Maria ließ sich neben mich auf den Sitz fallen.

"Ich glaube es nicht!" seufzte sie und blickte mich irgendwie an, als wäre ich an allem schuld.

"Was ist denn los?" Ich befürchtete, dass irgend etwas schlimmes passiert war.

Liz sah mich an und flüsterte: "Du wirst nicht glauben, was mir heute Morgen passiert ist! Du bist mit dem Granilith in die Vergangenheit gereist und hast mich gewarnt, dass Maria heute die Reise nach Aspen gewinnen würde!"

"Wie bitte? Eine Reise nach Aspen? Und warum sollte Maria die nicht gewinnen dürfen?"

Das klang verrückt! Hatte Liz einen schlechten Traum gehabt?

"Komm´ mit nach oben in mein Zimmer. Ich erzähle Dir alles - und dann rufen wir die anderen. Ich habe wichtige Informationen bezüglich der Skins. Scheinbar sind einige hier in Roswell!" flüsterte sie weiter.

Ich riss meine Augen auf und kramte sofort aus meiner Tasche das Geld für die Alien-Blutorange.

"Lasst uns sofort nach oben gehen!" sagte ich und stand auf.

Liz, Maria und ich saßen auf dem Bett in Liz Zimmer.

"Ich kann das nicht fassen!" sagte ich nachdem sie mir genau erzählt hatte, was an diesem Morgen passiert war.

"Ich fasse es auch nicht!" rief Maria. "Da hätte ich ein einziges Mal etwas gewonnen und nun schnappt sich diese blöde Trish Holsten den Preis. Ihr Vater hat Geld wie Heu und könnte das alles leicht selbst bezahlen!"

Ich musste leicht lächeln... ich konnte Maria gut verstehen.

"Nein." fuhr ich dann fort. "Ich meinte, wenn wir zu so einer Maßnahme gegriffen haben, dann muss es wirklich der letzte Ausweg gewesen sein."

"Wie meinst Du das?" fragte Maria.

"Die Reise durch die Zeit verbraucht große Teile der Energie des Graniliths und er benötigt mindestens einen Monat um sich wieder "aufzuladen". Er steht außerhalb aller Zeitlinien und deshalb wird seine Energie immer noch erschöpft sein obwohl ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin."

"Das ist doch aber wissenschaftlich gar nicht möglich!" wandte Liz ein.

"Tut mir leid, Liz. Ich weiß nur, dass es so ist." antwortete ich.

"Wir sollten das den anderen mitteilen. Aber meine Eltern werden gleich nach Hause kommen. Und im Crashdown ist heute zu viel los. Also, wohin gehen wir?" fragte Liz dann.

"Wir können zu mir." bot Maria an. "Meine Mum ist zu Besuch bei meiner Tante und Sean ist sowieso nie zuhause."

"Wer ist Sean?" fragte ich.

"Das ist mein Cousin. Er wohnt vorübergehend bei uns." erklärte Maria und stand auf. "Rufen wir noch die anderen an bevor wir uns auf den Weg machen?"

Eine Stunde später hatten wir uns alle im Wohnzimmer von Maria´s Mum versammelt. Liz hatte allen noch einmal erzählt, was geschehen war und wir überlegten, was wir unternehmen sollten.

"Wir müssen diesen "Robert" ausfindig machen. Er kann uns mit Sicherheit zu Nicholas´ Versteck führen." sagte Max.

"Maxwell, weißt Du, wie viele "Roberts" es hier in Roswell gibt? Wir haben noch nicht einmal einen Nachnamen." wandte Michael ein.

"Das weiß ich auch! Aber was sollen wir sonst tun?"

"Wir könnten Kyle´s Dad um Hilfe bitten." sagte ich.

"Klar, Valenti hat die Mittel um ihn über seinen Computer zu finden!" stimmte Alex mir zu.

Kyle überlegte kurz und stand dann auf.

"Okay. Ich gehe mal rüber zu ihm und erkläre ihm alles. Aber beschwert euch nicht, wenn er später mit zu Maria kommen will."

"Kein Problem!" sagte Maria lächelnd. "Falls meine Mum früher als erwartet auftaucht ist sie wenigstens abgelenkt."

Kyle und Maria lächelten verschwörerisch. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

"Dieser Skin müsste doch noch irgend welche Narben im Gesicht haben, oder?" sagte Isabel einige Minuten später. Es war eigentlich mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage. "Ich meine, die Verletzungen der Husk waren schwerwiegend. So haben wir wenigstens etwas, wie wir ihn erkennen können."

Wir nickten und hofften, dass Kyle bald mit Valenti auftauchen würde.

"Ein Wagen!" hörte ich Maria plötzlich rufen und sie rannte zur Tür. "Das ist sicher Kyle."

Sie öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah hinaus. "Oh nein, es ist Sean!" sagte sie dann enttäuscht und kam zu uns zurück.

Wenige Sekunden später trat ein großer Junge mit lockigen Haaren durch die Eingangstür. Das war also Sean?

Als er uns alle sah, blieb er stehen. Sein Blick haftete einen Moment auf Liz und Max, die eng beieinander saßen und dann fragte er:

"Steigt hier eine Party von der ich nichts wusste?"

"Hallo Sean! Nein, keine Party! Wir haben uns alle hier getroffen weil... weil wir für ein Referat recherchieren." sagte Maria schnell.

"Ein Referat? Mit 9 Leuten? Wow, muss ja ein schwieriges Thema sein."

Er grinste und setzte sich neben mich. "Und wer bist Du?" fragte er.

"Ich bin Jennifer."

Er nickte und starrte mich einige Sekunden an. Wieso starrte er mich an? Als er seinen Blick nicht abwandte sah ich hinüber zu Maria. Sie verstand vollkommen und sagte:

"Sean. Wärst Du so nett und würdest uns weiter lernen lassen?"

"Ich kann euch vielleicht helfen." bot er an.

"Das glaube ich nicht..." begann Maria.

Sean stand auf und seufzte.

"Ich habe schon verstanden! "Do not disturb" steht in Riesen-Lettern über euren Köpfen. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer."

Dann ging er in einen Raum der neben Marias Zimmer lag.

Maria grinste mich verstohlen an und ich wusste nicht so recht, wie ich auf Seans Verhalten reagieren sollte. Ich kannte ihn ja gar nicht und es konnte gut sein, dass er jede neue Bekanntschaft erst ein mal begutachtete.

Als ich aber in die Runde blickte bemerkte ich, dass mich alle komisch ansahen.

"Okay... was ist?" fragte ich.

"Ich schätze, Liz ist nun "erlöst"." murmelte Maria.

"Was hast Du gerade gesagt?" fragte Liz und lachte.

"Sean hat ein neues Opfer!" warf Kyle ein und grinste mich so schadenfroh an dass ich ihm am liebsten ein Kissen ins Gesicht geworfen hätte.

"Hey! Wollt ihr damit sagen, dass Sean so was wie ein Psychopath ist? Ihr macht mir ja Angst!" sagte ich halb im Scherz, halb ernst.

"Nein! Keine Sorge, Jen." antwortete Liz. "Sean hatte nur ein bißchen zu offensichtlich versucht meine Aufmerksam auf sich zu ziehen. Sonst nichts." Sie kuschelte sich noch enger an Max und die beiden blickten sich fest in die Augen. So als wollten sie sagen: Zwischen uns kann sich niemals jemand drängen.

"Ich würde sagen, wir wechseln das Thema. Wir haben hier wichtigeres zu besprechen." sagte Isabel bestimmt und der peinliche Moment war überstanden.

Einige Minuten nach Sean trafen dann auch Kyle und sein Dad ein.

"Haben Sie was heraus gefunden, Sheriff?" fragte Max.

"Ich habe hier eine Liste mit allen Einwohnern der Stadt die den Vornamen Robert tragen. Und ich habe mir alle Verkehrsdelikte der letzten Wochen angesehen sowie Vorfälle in Motels oder Hotels gecheckt. Doch leider habe ich nichts finden können. Wir können nur einen Robert nach dem anderen abarbeiten und sehen, ob wir den passenden finden." erklärte Valenti.

"Wie viele stehen auf der Liste?" fragte Alex.

"78 Namen."

"Wow, steht hier in der Gegend jeder auf den Namen oder was?"

"Es hätte schlimmer sein können!" sagte Max und nahm die Liste an sich. "Aber es ist nicht gesagt, dass dieser Robert hier in Roswell gemeldet ist. Ich glaube kaum dass die Skins so leichtsinnig wären."

"Wie könnten wir ihn denn dann noch finden?" fragte ich.

"Ich habe da eine Idee!" sagte Isabel plötzlich. "Wenn der Skin längere Zeit in Roswell verweilt dann braucht er mit Sicherheit jede Menge dieser Bäder die damals Courtney geholfen haben, oder? Unser Klima hier ist zu heiß für die Husks. Also wird er in einem unserer Supermärkte oder Drogerien jede Menge Badezusätze und Lotions gekauft haben. Vielleicht können wir Kartenzahlungen dieser Geschäfte abchecken und so herausfinden wie sein vollständiger Name ist?"

"Das wäre eine Möglichkeit." sagte Valenti. "Ich werde mich darum kümmern und mich dann bei euch melden. Aber unternehmt nichts ohne mir vorher Bescheid zu geben, okay?"

Er stand auf, blickte noch einmal ernst in die Runde und machte sich auf den Weg.

"Wir können nicht länger warten. Es ist jetzt schon nach elf und unsere Eltern machen sich sicher Sorgen." sagte Liz und blickte hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

"Du hast recht." antwortete Max und seufzte. "Wir sollten uns morgen wieder beim Sheriff treffen und fragen, ob er etwas heraus gefunden hat."

"Ich hoffe, er hatte Glück." sagte Maria und öffnete uns die Tür. "Dann schlaft gut."

Michael gab ihr im Vorbeigehen noch einen Kuss und dann machten wir uns alle auf den Heimweg. Kyle und Tess hatten angeboten, mich nach Hause zu fahren und Max und Isabel nahmen Liz und Alex mit. Michael wollte lieber nach Hause laufen um etwas nachdenken zu können, wie er sagte.

In dieser Nacht schlief ich nicht viel sondern machte mir Sorgen über das, was nun wieder auf uns zu kommen würde.

Wenn wir diesen Robert gefunden hatten, was wollten wir dann unternehmen? Einfach hin spazieren und ihn fragen wo Nicholas steckte? Nein - wir würden anders vorgehen müssen...

Ich konnte es fast nicht abwarten bis endlich der Morgen graute und ging so früh wie möglich ins Bad um gleich nach dem Frühstück das Haus verlassen zu können.

"Du willst schon so früh zu Tess?" fragte meine Mutter.

"Ja, wir wollen zusammen Informationen für ein Referat besorgen. Und je früher wir fertig sind, desto besser. Danach treffen wir uns mit den anderen."

"Ich freue mich, dass ihr zwei euch so gut versteht. Aber das nächste Mal solltet ihr euch doch lieber etwas mehr Ruhe gönnen ... hast Du überhaupt geschlafen?"

"Ja, Mama. Es ist nur dieser blöde Schulstress. Nichts besonderes."

Sie lächelte mich mitfühlend an.

Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass es tatsächlich nur der alltägliche Schulstress sei, der mich bedrückte...

Gegen 8.00 Uhr kam ich dann beim Haus des Sheriffs an und klopfte vorsichtig an das Fenster von Kyles Zimmer in dem Tess inzwischen wohnte.

Kurz darauf öffnete sie es.

"Du bist spät dran." sagte sie.

"Wieso?"

"Fast alle anderen sind schon da! Warte, ich öffne Dir die Tür."

Im Wohnzimmer des Sheriffs saßen tatsächlich schon Michael, Alex und Maria. Kyle und Tess wohnten ja sowieso in dem Haus. Valenti kam aus der Küche und begrüßte mich.

"Haben Sie etwas heraus gefunden?" fragte ich ihn.

"Ja!" antwortete er knapp und setzte sich zu uns. "Aber warten wir noch auf Max, Liz und Isabel." In diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür und Kyle sprang auf.

"Da sind sie ja! Endlich! Ich verstehe nicht wie Du uns so lange auf die Folter spannen kannst, Dad!" sagte er beim Hinübergehen zur Tür.

"Kommt rein und setzt euch." sagte der Sheriff und Max, Isabel und Liz kamen mit Kyle wieder zu uns herüber.

"Ich habe wahrscheinlich den Mann gefunden den wir suchen. Er hat in einer kleinen Drogerie kistenweise Körperlotion eingekauft. Die Verkäuferin hat sich sofort erinnert und mir seine Kreditkartendurchschläge gezeigt."

Wir alle waren begeistert. Valenti jedoch blieb ernst.

"Aber ich möchte nicht, dass ihr das alleine regelt. Die Sache ist zu gefährlich."

"Wie sollten wir Ihrer Meinung nach denn vorgehen?" fragte Max.

"Ich kann den Mann überwachen indem ich einen Sender an seinem Wagen befestige. Vielleicht führt er uns direkt zu diesem "Nicholas"."

In der kommenden Nacht brachte der Sheriff den Sender an dem Fahrzeug an und wir trafen uns alle bei ihm zu Hause um zu beobachten, ob "Robert Fowler", wie er sich nannte, eventuell zu Nicholas´ Versteck fahren würde.

Leider geschah in der Nacht rein gar nichts.

Dann teilten wir Gruppen ein die auch tagsüber den Empfänger überwachen sollten.

Doch auch den gesamten nächsten Tag über blieb "Robert" scheinbar in seinem Motelzimmer.

In der zweiten Nacht jedoch tat sich etwas.

Kyle, Tess und ich waren eingeteilt um den Computer zu überwachen. Gegen 23.45 Uhr bewegte sich der rote Punkt - endlich!

Sofort stieg Valenti in seinen Polizeijeep und folgte dem Signal.

Uns blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten bis er wieder zurück kam. Er wollte nicht, dass wir ihn begleiteten oder selbst dem Signal hinterher fuhren. Er hielt das alles für zu gefährlich und zu auffällig. Also riefen wir die anderen an und hofften, dass der Sheriff bald zurück kommen würde...

Um etwa 1.00 Uhr hörten wir einen Wagen vorfahren.

"Das ist er!" rief Tess und rannte zur Haustür.

Valenti trat ein.

"Ich glaube, ich habe das Versteck gefunden!" sagte er sofort als er unsere fragenden Gesichter sah.

"Und wo ist es?" fragte Tess.

"Etwa 20 Meilen außerhalb. In der Wüste. Eine Felsformation die leicht zu erkennen ist und dahinter befindet sich ein alter Testbunker."

"Worauf warten wir dann noch?" sagte Michael und stand auf.

"Michael, warte!" sagte Valenti und stoppte ihn im Vorbeigehen. "Wir brauchen einen Plan. Ihr könnt nicht so einfach dort hin fahren und ihn überraschen. Nach dem was ihr mir erzählt habt ist Nicholas sehr mächtig. Wir warten besser ab bis..."

"Ich will aber nicht warten." unterbrach ihn Michael forsch. "Warten hat uns erst in diese Lage gebracht. Dieser kleine Penner hatte zu viel Zeit um diese neuen Geräte zu entwickeln weil wir einfach gewartet haben!"

"Der Sheriff hat recht." sagte Max und trat näher an Michael heran. "Wir verhalten uns ruhig bis Nicholas den Bunker verlässt. Dann holen wir uns den Quader und den Sensor."

"Und dann, Max? Ich weiß, dass Du die Skins nicht umbringen willst. Aber Du siehst was wir davon haben wenn wir einfach abwarten bis ihre Husks versagen."

"Es ist nun mal geschehen und daran kann ich nichts ändern, Michael! Aber wir werden nichts unternehmen, hast Du mich verstanden?"

Michael blickte ihn wütend an. Ich hasste es wenn sie sich so stritten.

"Du hast entschieden, Max." antwortete Michael knapp und verließ das Haus.

Einen Tag später klopfte ich an der Tür zu Michaels Wohnung.

"Komm´ rein." hörte ich von drinnen und drehte den Türknopf. Es war abgeschlossen. Ich seufzte und legte meine Hand auf das Schloß. Ich schaffte es fast nie meine Kräfte richtig einzusetzen und hoffte, dass ich nicht gleich die ganze Tür in Stücke reißen würde.

"Okay," dachte ich, "die Moleküle einfach zusammenziehen und..."

Doch dann öffnete sich die Tür und Michael stand vor mir.

"Ich dachte mir schon dass Du das bist." sagte er. "Meinst Du, Du kriegst das irgendwann auf die Reihe? Da liegen noch eine Menge Übungsstunden vor uns."

"Ich gebe mein bestes..." sagte ich und trat ein.

"Willst Du uns nicht helfen?" fragte ich dann. Ich wusste, dass Michael es nicht mochte wenn man um den heißen Brei herum redete.

"Bei der Überwachung des Bunkers? Nein. Max sagte wir sollen abwarten und das tue ich, oder?"

"Oh ja!" antwortete ich vorwurfsvoll. "Du lässt Dich nicht mehr blicken und rufst noch nicht mal Maria zurück. Warum tust Du das, Michael?"

"Du kannst jetzt gehen. Danke für Deinen Besuch." sagte er zynisch.

"Jetzt lass mich doch wenigstens mal ausreden! Ich habe zwei Stunden gebraucht bis ich diese Rede für Dich vorbereitet hatte!"

Er sah mich an und ich konnte eine Spur Neugierde entdecken.

"Okay, ich höre."

"Die Rede ist jetzt natürlich dahin!" begann ich frustriert. "Aber Maria macht sich große Sorgen um Dich. Und alle anderen auch. Max tut es leid - und das weißt Du. Einer muß ja entscheiden was getan werden soll. Warum kommst Du nicht einfach mit rüber und siehst Dir an was wir bisher heraus gefunden haben? Du kannst doch nicht immer noch sauer sein!"

Michael seufzte.

"Ich bin nicht mehr sauer." sagte er dann. "Ich kann nur nicht verstehen wie Max immer so ruhig bleiben kann. Das macht mich wahnsinnig!"

"Das verstehe ich ja. Aber warum lässt Du es dann an Maria aus?"

"Ich wollte sie ja anrufen! Aber..." er hielt inne.

"Aber Du hast es nicht fertig gebracht weil Du sie nicht mit in Deine Angelegenheiten ziehen willst. Oder?"

"Ich glaube wir haben dieses "Verknüpfungsspielchen" ein mal zu oft geübt." bemerkte er trocken.

"Keine Sorge. Du hast Deine Gefühle immer schön zurück gehalten." gab ich ebenso trocken zurück. Michael und Tess waren in den letzten Monaten meine "Trainingspartner" gewesen. Sie waren diejenigen die mir geholfen hatten meine Fähigkeiten wenigstens halbwegs auszubilden und die bereit gewesen waren, meine Verknüpfungen zu perfektionieren.

„Du darfst Maria nicht immer ausschließen wenn ein Problem auftaucht. Sie will ein Teil Deines Lebens sein und dazu gehören nun mal auch Probleme und Schwierigkeiten." redete ich weiter.

Er blickte genervt zum Telefon.

"Ich gehe jetzt." sagte ich und bewegte mich Richtung Tür. "Bitte ruf´ sie an. Wir warten bei Sheriff Valenti auf Dich. Es wäre schön, wenn Du vorbei kämst."

Eine Stunde später kam Maria bei Valenti an. Sie sah erleichtert aus und ihre Laune war erheblich besser als in den Stunden davor.

Michael hatte sie also angerufen... Ich lächelte sie an und ging zu ihr hinüber.

"Er kommt später vorbei!" sagte sie.

"Michael? Hat er Dich angerufen?"

"Ja. Und stell´ Dir mal vor: Er hat sich bei mir entschuldigt! Kannst Du das glauben?"

"Das ist schön." antwortete ich und freute mich innerlich dass mein Besuch bei Michael etwas bewirkt hatte.

Kurze Zeit darauf kam Michael tatsächlich zu Valenti und keiner erwähnte mehr ein Wort von dem Streit den Max und er gehabt hatten.

"Also, was habt ihr heraus gefunden?" fragte er.

"Nicholas befindet sich die nächsten Tage nicht im Bunker. Valenti hat das Motelzimmer von "Robert" verwanzt und ein Telefongespräch mitgehört. Nicholas will sich mit den letzten überlebenden Skins in Los Angeles treffen und sie dann hierher bringen um ihnen den Quader und den Sensor vorzuführen." erklärte Isabel.

"Dann wird er die Geräte nicht mit nehmen? Wieso?"

"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat er Angst sie könnten beschädigt werden. Wir müssen es also nur mit Robert und einem weiteren Skin aufnehmen der sich immer bei Nicholas im Bunker befindet."

"Also geht es morgen los?" fragte Michael und sein Kampfgeist erwachte wieder zum Leben.

"Ja." sagte Max. "Morgen geht es los. Sobald Nicholas abgereist ist."

Als wir gegen Mittag des Silvestertages am Bunker ankamen brannte die Sonne unerbitterlich vom Himmel auf uns herab. Es war noch einmal ungewöhnlich heiß für diese Jahreszeit geworden und die Hitze machte allen zu schaffen.

Sheriff Valenti hatte dafür gesorgt, dass "Robert" uns nicht in die Quere kam indem er ihn an diesem Morgen in seinem Motel verhaftet hatte. Er warf ihm irgend einen kleinen Delikt vor um ihn für einige Stunden im Gefängnis behalten zu können und blieb selbst anwesend um sicher zu stellen, dass kein Anwalt ihn auf die Schnelle aus dem Gefängnis holen könnte.

Also blieb nur noch ein Skin übrig der sich im Bunker befand.

Max, Michael, Isabel, Tess und ich hatten alle Tricium-Verstärker angeschaltet um zu vermeiden, dass unsere Kräfte plötzlich versagen würden wenn im Innern ein weiterer Verstärker aktiviert sein sollte.

Leise näherten wir uns der stählernen Tür des Gebäudes und Max legte seine Hand auf das Schloß. Es klickte leise und wir traten ein.

Im Innern des Bunkers war es angenehm kühl und er war größer als er von außen ausgesehen hatte. Eine Treppe führte hinunter unter die Erde. Hier, im oberen Stockwerk befand sich nichts bis auf einige Kartons mit Vorräten.

Michael gab uns ein Zeichen welches bedeutete, das wir hier warten sollten und ging dann langsam die Treppe hinunter.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein dumpfes Geräusch.

"Michael!" schrie Maria und rannte als erstes die Treppe hinunter.

Wir folgten ihr schnell doch als wir unten an kamen erkannten wir, dass die Gefahr bereits gebannt war.

Michael hatte den Skin "ausgeschaltet". Dieser lag bewusstlos am Boden. Ich ging näher an ihn heran.

Es war einer der Männer die damals in der alten Ziegelbrennerei zu Nicholas engsten Vertrauten gezählt hatten. Er trug einen Laborkittel und in dem Raum in dem er sich befand standen merkwürdige Tische mit Werkzeugen und Computern. Wahrscheinlich war er derjenige, der für Nicholas diese Geräte herstellte...

Liz und Max betrachteten sich die Anzeigen auf dem Computer während wir anderen in einen weiteren Raum gingen.

In diesem war es dunkel und Alex und Kyle schalteten ihre Taschenlampen ein die sie mitgebracht hatten.

Als ich in eine dunkle Ecke sah reflektierte etwas das Licht der Lampen. Und dann erkannte ich es: Da war er - der Quader!

Er lag auf einem merkwürdig glänzenden Tisch. Das Metall aus dem der Tisch bestand schien nicht von der Erde zu sein. Langsam ging ich hinüber und berührte den Quader mit meinen Fingern. Er war kühl und die Oberfläche war so glatt wie die eines Spiegels. Dann hob ich ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er war durchsichtig wie ein Kristall und leicht wie Aluminium.

Maria kam zu mir herüber gelaufen.

"Das ist er also? Wow..." sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Dann sagte sie:

"Ich glaube, er sollte besser von jemandem verwahrt werden der ihn nicht aus versehen mit seinen Kräften aktiviert, oder?"

Dann fasste sie herüber und wollte ihn mir aus der Hand nehmen. Doch in dem Moment, als sie ihn gleichzeitig mit mir berührte erstrahlte der Quader gleißend hell und blendete uns. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde eine Verbindung zwischen Maria und mir hergestellt und Marias Gefühle und Erinnerungen schossen so schnell auf mich ein, dass mein Kopf weh schmerzte.

Ich erhielt Informationen über Ihre Kindheit und wie sehr sie es vermisste, einen Vater zu haben. Ich fühlte, wie sie sich um ihre Mutter sorgte und wie sehr sie ihr helfen wollte ihr Leben ohne einen Partner zu bewältigen. Und ich spürte ihre ganze Liebe für Michael und ihre Sorge, dass er sie bald verlassen würde.

Dann brach die Verbindung ab und der Quader sandte einen Stoß Energie aus der uns beide zu Boden warf. Kurz darauf landete er neben uns und erlosch.

Ich starrte den Quader an und versuchte, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und Marias Erinnerungen und Gefühle abzuschütteln. Diese Verbindung war intensiver gewesen als alles, was ich vorher jemals erlebt hatte. Es war, als hätte Maria im Moment der Verbindung vollkommen meinen Verstand übernommen und ich ihren. Ob es bei ihr genauso gewesen war?

Plötzlich kam Michael zu mir herüber gelaufen, kniete sich neben mich und nahm mich in seine Arme . Er strich mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte immer wieder, ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Verwirrt sah ich ihn an. Wieso umarmte er mich? Warum kümmerte er sich nicht um Maria?

Ich blickte zu ihr hinüber und erschrak. Nicht Maria lag da auf dem Boden - sondern ich!

Schnell löste ich mich aus Michaels Umarmung und krabbelte hinüber.

"Maria?" rief ich und sah, dass "meine Augen" geöffnet waren und ins Leere starrten. Doch dann sahen sie mich an und blinzelten.

"Maria?" fragte ich wieder.

"Oh mein Gott, Jen! Ich bin in Deinem Körper!" schrie Maria plötzlich hysterisch, richtete sich auf und fasste mein Gesicht an. "Wir haben die Körper getauscht!"

Die anderen kamen ungläubig zu uns herüber gelaufen und starrten uns an.

"Was?" rief Michael und ging neben uns in die Hocke.

"Wie konnte das passieren?" fragte Liz und starrte mich an.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung..." antwortete ich und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass sich Marias Stimme ganz anders anhörte als ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Das alles war so verwirrend!

"Ich glaube, daran bin ich schuld." sagte "Maria". "Als ich den Quader berührte fragte ich mich in dem Moment gerade, wie es wohl wäre solche Kräfte wie Jen zu haben und ob sie ausreichen würden, den Quader zu aktivieren. Und dann ist das Ding einfach losgegangen!"

Meine Stimme hörte sich aber auch komisch an...

Ich schüttelte die Gedanken ab und versuchte mich wieder auf das, was "Maria" gesagt hatte zu konzentrieren. Ich war völlig verwirrt!

"Aber ich dachte, mit dem Quader könnte man nur große Entfernungen überwinden!" hörte ich Alex sagen.

"Wer weiß, was dieses Ding noch alles kann." sagte Max.

"Wir müssen verhindern, dass ihn noch ein mal zwei Personen gleichzeitig berühren und wir Antarianer werden ihn nicht mehr anfassen, okay?" schlug er weiter vor.

"Aber wir müssen wieder tauschen!" rief "Maria" und stand auf.

"Mein Gott, Jen! Dieser Pullover fühlt sich ekelhaft auf der Haut an!" sagte sie und wischte mit der Hand über den Ärmel. Sekunden später zerfiel das Gewebe zu Staub und es roch nach verbrannten Fasern.

"Was war das denn?" rief "Maria" fassungslos und starrte auf den nun freiliegenden Arm.

"Du hast meine Kräfte benutzt!" rief ich erschrocken. Sie hatte meine Kräfte! Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht.

"Oh mein Gott!" rief "Maria" und riss die Hände in die Luft. In dem Moment traf uns alle ein Schlag Energie und warf uns zu Boden.

"Beruhige Dich!" rief ich panisch und stand wieder auf. "Du musst ruhig bleiben und darfst nicht zulassen dass sich im Innern eine Energie ansammelt!"

"Und wie soll ich das machen?" noch immer war sie völlig aufgelöst. Wieder spürte ich, wie Energie von ihr ausging - doch dieses Mal nicht so heftig.

Michael stand auf und nahm ihre beziehungsweise meine Hände in die seinen. "Du musst Dich beruhigen!" sagte er hektisch. "Du bringst uns noch alle um! Ich zeige Dir, wie Du es kontrollieren kannst."

Er schloss seine Augen und ich wusste, dass er gerade eine Verbindung zu ihr hergestellt hatte.

Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und ich hoffte, dass Michael es schaffen würde, Maria alle nötigen Informationen zu übermitteln die sie benötigte um die Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Als er seine Augen öffnete atmete sie erleichert auf.

"Jetzt ist es besser." sagte "Maria" leise und blickte Michael dankbar an.

Auch ich fühlte, wie meine Anspannung langsam wieder abklang.

"Ich unterbreche ja ungerne - Aber wir müssen hier so schnell wie möglich verschwinden!" sagte Kyle und zeigte auf den bewusstlosen Skin.

"Habt ihr den Sensor gefunden?" fragte Michael.

"Nein. Nicholas muss ihn bei sich haben." antwortete Max. Dann sah er mich an. "Wir nehmen den Quader mit und sobald wir in Sicherheit sind versucht ihr wieder zu tauschen."

Ich nickte und blickte hinüber zu "Maria". Sie sah verängstigt aus. Ihr ging es wahrscheinlich nicht anders als mir.

Liz ging zum Quader hinüber und hob ihn vorsichtig vom Boden auf. In Gedanken versunken blickte sie ihn an und steckte ihn dann in ihren Rucksack den sie mitgebracht hatte.

"Lasst uns gehen." sagte sie und ging in die Richtung der Treppe.

Tess, Kyle und ich saßen zusammen im Wagen und wir waren auf dem Weg zurück nach Roswell.

"Das war ja einfach! Wir gingen rein, holten den Quader und gingen wieder raus. Ein Spaziergang!" bemerkte Kyle.

"Einfach?" fragte ich, fasste sein Kinn mit meiner Hand und drehte seinen Kopf in meine Richtung. Dann zeigte ich in mein Gesicht.

"Nennst Du das ´einfach´? Wie wäre es wenn Du in einen anderen Körper transferiert wirst?"

"Hey! Wir bekommen das wieder auf die Reihe!" antwortete er verteidigend. "Außerdem eröffnen sich Dir jetzt ganz neue Welten! Du kannst erfahren was es heißt, als Blondine durch die Gegend zu spazieren!"

"Kyle!" Tess fuhr ihn vom Fahrersitz aus an und warf einen warnenden Blick in den Rückspiegel.

Er grinste nur und blickte aus dem Fenster.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Kyle. Wir wissen nicht, welche Auswirkungen der Transfer nach sich zieht. Du hast ja erlebt was Maria mit Jen´s Kräften anrichten könnte. Wer weiß, was auf Jen zukommt?"

Er nickte - dieses Mal wieder ernst. "Ja, Du hast recht. Entschuldige. Ich denke eben, dass die beiden einfach wieder tauschen können wenn wir es noch mal versuchen."

"Hoffen wir es!" murmelte ich und blickte hinaus auf die Wüste.

Nach einiger Zeit waren wir am Haus des Sheriffs angekommen.

Die anderen waren bereits ausgestiegen und ich sah, wie "Maria" nervös an "ihren" langen hellbraunen Haaren spielte. Michael hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt und redete ruhig auf sie ein. Sie sah aus, als hätte sie geweint.

Liz hielt ihren Rucksack umklammert und fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl mit der "Fracht" die sie zu transportieren hatte. Max stand bereits vor der Haustür und blickte sie mitfühlend an. Als sie ihn erreichte nahm er ihre Hand und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Wie gerne hätte ich auch jemanden gehabt der sich in diesem Moment um mich kümmerte...

"Wollen wir aussteigen oder den anderen zusehen?"

Ich zuckte zusammen - Kyle saß neben mir auf dem Rücksitz und wartete darauf, dass ich endlich ausstieg und Tess folgte, die uns die Fahrertür auf hielt.

"Entschuldige, ich war nur in Gedanken." murmelte ich und stieg aus.

Im Haus packte Liz sofort den Quader aus und legte ihn auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Wir bildeten einen Kreis darum und begutachteten ihn.

"Ich verstehe nicht, wie er durch Maria aktiviert werden konnte!" sagte Alex und nahm ihn in seine Hände. "Das würde doch bedeuten, dass wir auch irgend welche "Alienkräfte" besitzen, oder?"

"Jedes Lebewesen besitzt eine Energie. Vielleicht wurde der Quader nur aktiviert, weil Maria gerade diesen einen Gedanken hatte und ich einen Moment unachtsam war und meine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Vielleicht reicht schon die kleinste Menge an Energie aus um seine Funktionen einzuschalten?" antwortete ich.

"Du solltest ihn besser wieder hinlegen, Alex." sagte Max und wandte sich dann an Maria und mich.

"Wollt ihr es versuchen?"

Wir berührten vorsichtig den Quader und ich fragte mich, wie es wohl wäre wieder ich selbst zu sein und meine Energie wieder zurück zu haben. Im Gegenzug fragte sich Maria in Gedanken, wie es wohl wäre, wieder sie selbst zu sein...

So hatten wir es vereinbart.

Ich erwartete, dass die Bilderflut beginnen würde und wir wieder die Köper tauschten - doch nichts geschah.

Wieso funktionierte es nicht?

"Was ist los?" rief Isabel und kam zu uns herüber. Sie nahm den Quader in ihre Hand bevor Max protestieren konnte und versuchte wohl, ihn mit ihren Kräften zu aktivieren.

"Nichts!" sagte sie dann und gab ihn mir wieder.

"Vielleicht muss er sich auch erst wieder aufladen wie der Granilith?" fragte Liz und kam näher.

"Das ist gut möglich." sagte Max und begutachtete das Gerät.

"Es hat noch nicht einmal schwach geglüht." bermerkte Alex.

"Wir versuchen es einfach später noch einmal." schlug Michael dann vor.

Später? Wie lange sollten wir denn warten? Einige Stunden, Tage oder gar Wochen? Ich fühlte mich plötzlich sehr schwach und angreifbar in Marias Körper... In ihrem Körper zu stecken vermittelte mir ein Gefühl der Zerbrechlichkeit. Ohne meine Kräfte schien ich in die Zeit zurückversetzt bevor ich alle in Roswell kennen gelernt und erfahren hatte, was meine Aufgabe auf dieser Welt war. Und so wollte ich mich nicht fühlen - nie wieder!

Wir beschlossen, noch auf Sheriff Valenti zu warten und ihm dann alles was geschehen war zu berichten.

Nachdem wir ihm alles erzählt hatten war es bereits später Nachmittag und Liz machte den Vorschlag, nach Hause zu gehen. Schließlich war es Silvester und unsere Eltern erwarteten zumindest, dass wir ein Mal am Tag kurz auftauchten. Danach wollten wir uns abends im Crashdown treffen um unser weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen.

Doch hier gab es ein Problem: "Maria" musste zurück zu mir nach Hause und ich musste zu Maria!

"Das wird nicht funktionieren!" sagte ich frustriert. "Ich rede zuhause kein amerikanisch. Wir reden fast die ganze Zeit deutsch!"

"Und wie sollen wir das Deiner Meinung nach dann machen? Ich kann Deine Sprache nicht in 10 Minuten lernen, oder?" fragte Maria. Sie schien mit den Nerven am Ende zu sein. "Kannst Du nicht anrufen und sagen dass Du einfach gleich zur "Party" gehst? Deine Eltern werden Dir das mit der Party doch sicher glauben, oder?"

Ich blickte sie mitfühlend an. Natürlich wäre das die beste Lösung... doch dann fiel mir etwas anderes ein: "Und meine Stimme? Ich höre mich doch nicht an wie ich - ich klinge wie Du!"

"Da kann ich euch vielleicht helfen!" sagte Max und ging zu "Maria" hinüber. Er legte seine Hand kurz auf ihren Kehlkopf und kam dann zu mir herüber.

Er legte auch bei mir seine Hand auf meinen Hals und ich fühlte, wie mich seine Energie durchfloss.

Sofort spürte ich ein Verlangen nach dieser Energie als wäre sie lebenswichtig für mich und wünschte, er würde niemals aufhören seine Kraft einzusetzen - Doch dann war es auch schon vorbei.

"Jetzt müsstet ihr die gleiche Stimmlage haben."

"Wie hast Du das gemacht?" fragte ich und lächelte als ich tatsächlich meine Stimme hatte.

"Es ist ganz einfach. Wenn Du wieder "Du" bist, zeige ich es Dir."

"Dort drüben steht das Telefon." sagte Valenti und ich ging hinüber um zu Hause anzurufen. Wir wollten dies so schnell wie möglich hinter uns bringen - schließlich hatten wir andere Probleme die wichtiger waren.

Zu meinem Glück erlaubten meine Eltern, dass ich gleich bei den anderen bleiben könnte und sie wünschten uns "viel Spass bei der Party".

"Ja," dachte ich enttäuscht, "eine ganz normale Party wäre wohl zu viel verlangt."

Uns stand keine Party bevor - sondern ein Abend voller Problemfragen die es zu lösen galt.

Nachdem Max "meine" Stimme wieder in die von Maria verwandelt hatte trennten wir uns. "Maria" wollte mit zu Michael und gab mir ihre Schlüssel.

Schnell erklärte sie mir welche Tür mit welchem Schlüssel zu öffnen war und bat mich, einfach nur ihrer Mutter - Amy DeLuca - wegen der Party Bescheid zu geben und dann zu Michael zu kommen. Sie versicherte mir, dass ihre Mutter schon zustimmen würde und ich nur eine "kleine Predigt" über mich ergehen lassen müsste.

"Es wäre mir lieber, wenn Du mitkommen würdest." sagte ich.

"Nein! Auf keinen Fall! Sie würde etwas bemerken, glaube mir! Du kennst mich doch. Ich bin ein Nervenbündel und kann meine Mum auf keinen Fall anlügen!" antwortete sie energisch.

Sie sah tatsächlich wie ein Nervenbündel aus und konnte mit Sicherheit etwas Ruhe vertragen.

"Okay..." murmelte ich. "Dann treffen wir uns später bei Michael."

Langsam ging ich näher an Marias Haustür heran. Ich konnte das alles nicht fassen.

So viele verrückte Dinge waren in den letzten Monaten passiert. Würde das denn nie ein Ende nehmen?

Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf den Weg der vor mir lag.

Mit zitternden Händen steckte ich den (hoffentlich richtigen) Schlüssel für die Haustür ins Schloss und war erleichert, als sie sich öffnen ließ.

"Soweit - so gut." dachte ich und betrat die Küche. Hoffentlich war niemand außer Amy DeLuca zu Hause...

Doch als ich das Wohnzimmer betrat sah ich Sean ausgebreitet auf der Couch liegen.

"Hey ´Ria!" sagte er und setzte sich auf. "Wo warst Du so lange?"

"Ich... ich war bei Jennifer." sagte ich schnell und setzte mich in den Sessel.

Ich fragte mich, ob Maria sich zu Sean setzen würde? Würde er etwas bemerken? Ich glaubte kaum dass ich es schaffen würde, mich für längere Zeit besonders gut als Maria auszugeben...

"Jennifer?" fragte er. "Das ist doch eure neue Mitschülerin, oder? Die, die kürzlich hier war als ihr für das Referat gelernt habt?"

"Genau."

Er nickte und redete sofort weiter:

"Vielleicht frage ich sie mal, ob sie mit mir ausgeht. Was meinst Du? Ob ich wohl eine Chance bei ihr hätte?"

Beinahe hätte ich mich verschluckt. Er wollte mit mir ausgehen? Das traf mich wie ein Schlag!

"Hey! Ich habe Dich was gefragt!" sagte Sean laut.

"Ähm... ja. Warum nicht?" stammelte ich und fügte schnell hinzu: "Aber warte noch ein paar Tage! Sie fühlt sich im Moment nicht so gut - sie ist nicht so ganz sie selbst."

Das traf es aufs Wort! "Sie" war momentan nämlich Maria und ich konnte sie wohl schlecht bitten, für mich mit ihrem eigenen Cousin auszugehen. Hoffentlich konnten wir bald wieder die Körper tauschen!

"Okay." antwortete Sean. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir? Du benimmst Dich heute ganz schön eigenartig!"

"Ich bin nur müde... Wo ist... Mum?" - beinahe hätte ich "Mrs. DeLuca" gesagt!

"Sie hat heute Abend ein Date mit Valenti und besorgt noch etwas für´s Abendessen!" antwortete Sean geheimnisvoll lächelnd.

"Na schön." sagte ich und versuchte unbeeindruckt zu klingen. "Ich gehe dann mal in mein Zimmer."

Amy DeLuca kam etwa 30 Minuten später nach Hause.

"Maria, Schatz! Hilfst Du mir beim Vorbereiten des Essens?" rief sie gut gelaunt aus der Küche.

Schnell stand ich von Marias Bett auf und ging mit klopfendem Herzen an Sean vorbei bis in die Küche. Ich betete, dass Mrs. DeLuca nichts bemerken würde...

"Hi Mum." sagte ich und nahm ihr eine der Einkaufstüten ab.

"Jim kommt heute Abend und ich mache für uns einen Silvesterbraten. Ich dachte mir, Du könntest vielleicht Deinen leckeren Nachtisch für uns machen?" redete sie gleich los.

"Oh mein Gott!" dachte ich. Noch keine 10 Sekunden stand ich vor Mrs. DeLuca und schon verlangte sie etwas von mir das ich unmöglich wissen konnte!

"Welchen Nachtisch?" fragte ich schnell.

"Na den, den Du zu Deinen Geburtstagen immer gemacht hast - als Du noch kleiner warst!"

"Ach den! Ähm... ja, ich würde ihn ja gerne machen, Mum. Aber wir fangen gleich mit den Vorbereitungen für unsere Silvesterfeier an und ich müsste eigentlich gleich los." log ich.

"Ach, eure Party? Dass Du mir ja keinen Unsinn machst, ja? Du weißt ja wie es mir damals ergangen ist. Nimm Dich in Acht vor den Jungs!"

War das etwa ihre "Predigt"? Sich auf keinen Fall mit Jungs einzulassen?

"Mum... Michael und ich..." begann ich halbherzig. Was sollte ich jetzt sagen?

"Michael!" unterbrach sie mich energisch und sah mich an. "Ich weiß, dass er ein gutherziger Junge ist! Ich mag ihn... Aber sei´ nicht so dumm und mache nicht die gleichen Fehler wie ich! Ihr habt alle Zeit der Welt!"

Sie blickte mich fordernd an und ich nickte.

"Ja Mum, ich weiß. Du musst Dir keine Sorgen machen."

Dann sagte ich schnell: "Und Du und Sheriff Valenti werdet mir auch keine Dummheiten machen?"

Mrs. DeLuca lächelte plötzlich. "Natürlich nicht! Und jetzt geh´. Viel Spass!"

Schnell verließ ich das Haus und machte mich auf den Weg zu Michael.

"Geschafft!" murmelte ich und versuchte, mich etwas von den Problemen abzulenken die noch vor uns lagen. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu ... Sean.

Was er wohl heute Abend unternahm? Wenn ich ein "ganz normales Mädchen" wäre und ich ein ganz normales Leben hätte - ob er mich dann heute Abend zu einer Party begleitet hätte?

Ich lächelte leicht vor mich hin - ich hatte ja Gedanken wie ein schwärmender Teenager! Aber eigentlich war ich das ja für alle Außenstehende: Ein Teenager der vielleicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben jemanden gefunden hatte der eine ungeheure Anziehungskraft...

"Nein!" dachte ich und brach den Gedanken ab.

Übte Sean eine Anziehungskraft auf mich aus??? Ich kannte ihn doch eigentlich gar nicht...

Sofort schlichen sich auch dunkle Gedanken ein: Konnte ich es riskieren eine Beziehung mit jemandem einzugehen der nicht wusste, was ich war? Und würde ich erkennen wann der Punkt gekommen war um ihm die Wahrheit über mich zu sagen?

"Fragen über Fragen und Probleme über Probleme..." dachte ich weiter und stieg die Treppen zu Michaels Wohnung hinauf.

Ich klopfte an und er öffnete mir die Tür.

"Maria" erschien sofort hinter ihm und fragte:

"Ist alles gut gelaufen?"

"Ja." sagte ich. "Du musst Dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."

"Maria" atmete erleichtert auf.

"Willst Du nicht erst mal reinkommen?" fragte Michael, nahm meinen Arm und zog mich in die Wohnung. "Hast Du den Quader?"

"Ja." Ich stellte meine Tasche vorsichtig auf den Boden. Die anderen hatten beschlossen, dass es wohl am besten wäre wenn ich ihn verwaren würde.

Dadurch, dass ich meine Kräfte nun "verloren" hatte konnte ich ihn eigentlich nicht aktivieren und außerdem gab das Maria und mir die Möglichkeit im Laufe des Nachmittags noch einmal einen Versuch zu unternehmen, unsere Körper wieder zu tauschen.

Ich packte den Quader aus und Maria und ich wiederholten unsere Prozedur die wir zuvor schon versucht hatten.

Dieses Mal erglühte der Quader ganz schwach!

"Hast Du das gesehen?" rief ich.

"Ja!"

"Liz hatte recht! Er muss sich wahrscheinlich nur aufladen!" sagte Michael und nahm den Quader das erste mal in seine Hand. "In ein paar Tagen funktioniert er sicherlich wieder!"

Einige Stunden später trafen wir uns alle im Crashdown und beschlossen dann nach dem dortigen Abendessen zu Michael in die Wohnung zu gehen.

Wir besprachen die uns beschäftigenden Probleme und versuchten Lösungen für diese ganze Sache mit den Skins zu finden.

Doch uns blieben nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Max war der Meinung, dass wir die übrigen Skins keinesfalls töten sollten - und selbst wenn wir dies wollten, dann wüssten wir nicht wie! Nicholas war immer noch mächtiger als wir. Aber wie sich gezeigt hatte war er nicht unangreifbar...

Nach einiger Zeit machte Alex den Vorschlag, den Abend doch noch irgendwie zu retten und wir schoben unsere Probleme beiseite und redeten das erste Mal seit Tagen wieder von anderen Dingen.

Nach Mitternacht verabschiedeten sich alle und "Maria" und ich blieben zurück mit Michael in seiner Wohnung.

"Was machen wir jetzt mit Dir?" fragte ich und sah "Maria" an. Sie konnte keinesfalls zu mir nach Hause. Meine Eltern würden sofort merken dass etwas nicht stimmte wenn sie die ganze Zeit amerikanisch sprechen würde.

"Ich werde ganz einfach hier übernachen."

"Und meine Eltern werden zu Hause verrückt vor Sorge...? Ich habe das alles so satt!" entfuhr es mir.

"Maria" erschrak und ich murmelte: "Tut mir leid. Meine Nerven sind auch nicht mehr das, was sie mal waren..."

"Wir könnten dann ja bei mir zu Hause übernachten wenn Du Deinen Eltern Bescheid gibst." schlug "Maria" dann vor. "Schick´ ihnen doch einfach eine SMS übers Handy!"

Ich nickte. Wir würden also bei Amy DeLuca übernachten...

"Ich bringe euch dann rüber zu Maria. Vergiss´ den Quader nicht, Jen." sagte Michael, zog seine Jacke an und betrachtete uns kopfschüttelnd. "Wisst ihr dass das alles völlig kompliziert ist? Wenn man euch zuhört könnte man glatt denken ihr wärt verrückt!"

Nachdem wir beim Haus von Marias Mutter angekommen waren erfuhren wir von Sean -der übrigens zuhause geblieben war- dass Amy und Valenti an diesem Abend noch auf eine Silvesterparty gegangen waren und wohl erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wiederkommen würden.

Wir gingen sofort zu Bett und schliefen sehr schnell ein. Wir waren beide von dem anstrengenden Tag erschöpft.

Doch plötzlich schreckte ich aus dem Schlaf auf: Ich hatte etwas im Zimmer gehört!

Ich blickte in die Dunkelheit und bemerkte einen Schatten an der Eingangstür.

Mein Blut schien in den Adern zu gefrieren und ich unterdrückte einen Schrei.

Dann ging mit einem Mal das Licht an und ich kniff die Augen zusammen.

Auch "Maria" schreckte nun auf und ihr entwischte ein leiser Schrei: Nicholas stand mit einem weiteren, sehr großen und kräftigen Skin in ihrem Zimmer. Nicholas sah erstaunlich gut aus - auf seinem Gesicht waren fast keine Narben zu erkennen. Bei dem zweiten Skin war das schon anders. Man konnte deutlich noch die Verbrennungen erkennen die Isabel ihm durch das UV-Licht zugefügt hatte.

"Seit wann bist Du denn so schreckhaft geworden, Jen?" fragte Nicholas und richtete seine Frage an "Maria".

Er hielt ein kleines Gerät in der Hand das die Form eines Dreiecks besaß. Es glühte rötlich und dann und wann durchzuckten grüne Lichtfäden seine Oberfläche.

Ich starrte ihn an und wagte kaum, mich zu rühren. Wie hatte er so schnell erfahren was geschehen war? Und warum war er ausgerechnet hier aufgetaucht? War das Gerät in seiner Hand etwa der Sensor?

"Mein Freund Ralph hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ihr die Frechheit besessen habt meinen Quader zu stehlen! Ihr habt mich gezwungen meine Reise abzubrechen... aber wie ich sehe, hat es sich gelohnt."

Er ging schnurstracks auf meinen Rucksack zu und zog den Quader heraus. Das Gerät in seiner Hand war also der Sensor... Und scheinbar konnte er damit auch den Quader aufspüren.

Nicholas betrachtete ihn einen Moment und seine Mine verfinsterte sich augenblicklich. Wütend blickte er zu "Maria".

"Er ist aufgebraucht! Was habt ihr damit angestellt?"

Er lief zu ihr hinüber und legte ohne zu zögern oder eine Antwort abzuwarten seine Hand auf ihre Stirn.

Sofort zuckte sie zusammen und ihr Gesicht verzog sich durch die Schmerzen, die Nicholas ihr zufügte.

Nach einem Moment nahm Nicholas seine Hand wieder weg und die Wut war verschwunden... er lächelte sogar.

"Das ist ja wie ein Gewinn im Lotto!" sagte er und sah nun mich an. "Ihr dummen kleinen Kinder habt das "Ugláhr" -den Körpertransfer- durchgeführt!"

Er trat näher und fuhr sarkastisch fort:

"Nun ist die große und einst so mächtige Alphard also gefangen in dem Körper eines Menschen! Auf diese Idee war selbst ich noch nicht gekommen!"

Er wandte sich an den großen Skin der bei ihm war und zeigte auf "Maria". "Nimm´ sie mit. Ich habe Verwendung für sie gefunden!"

Der Skin nickte und packte sie. Er war mindestens 2 Meter groß und hatte Muskeln aus Stahl. "Maria" war zu verängstigt und ließ sich von ihm zur Tür ziehen.

Mein Verstand raste. Was sollte ich nun tun?

Ich konnte auf keinen Fall zulassen dass Nicholas Maria mitsamt meinen Kräften mit nahm. Er würde ihr schreckliche Dinge antun nur um aus der Energie die sie nun besaß einen Nutzen zu ziehen...

"Sean!" schrie ich plötzlich voller Angst und sprang auf.

Nicholas hob sofort seine Hand und ich erstarrte - ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen und ein Schrei, den ich hatte ausstoßen wollen, erstarb in meiner Kehle.

Der kräftige Skin hatte Maria bereits hinaus in den Flur gezerrt. Doch durch meinen Schrei erwachte sie zum Leben und rief ebenfalls in Panik nach Sean.

Dieser riss plötzlich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf und hatte einen Baseballschläger in der Hand.

"Was geht hier vor?" rief er, hob den Schläger und blickte den Skin, der "Maria" festhielt, böse und fest entschlossen, etwas gegen ihn zu unternehmen, an. Nicholas schenkte er weniger Beachtung. In seinen Augen war er ja auch nur ein kleines Kind...

Nicholas lächelte und nahm seine auf mich gerichtete Hand herunter. Doch noch immer konnte ich mich nicht bewegen... Er drehte sich in die Richtung in der Sean stand und hob nun beide Hände als wollte er sich ergeben.

"Ganz ruhig." sagte er mit unschuldiger Miene. "Hier geht gar nichts vor..." Dann änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck und er wurde kalt und erbarmungslos. "Jedenfalls nichts, was Dich etwas anginge!"

In diesem Augenblick wendete er seine Energie von mir ab und ich wusste, was nun folgen würde.

"Sean!" schrie ich erneut und in diesem Moment sandte Nicholas einen Stoß Energie aus der Sean zurück in sein Zimmer schleuderte. Bewusstlos blieb er auf dem Boden liegen.

"Nein!" rief ich und wollte zu ihm hinüber laufen. Doch sofort hatte Nicholas mich wieder in seiner Gewalt. Erneut stoppte er mich und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen.

"Ich wünsche Dir noch ein schönes, menschliches Leben." flüsterte er und sandte erneut einen Energiestoß aus, der alles um mich herum in Dunkelheit hüllte...

Als ich wieder aufwachte, war es bereits heller Tag.

In meinem Kopf breitete sich langsam ein pochender Schmerz aus und ich setzte mich nur ganz langsam und vorsichtig auf.

Was war überhaupt geschehen? Warum lag ich hier auf dem Boden?

Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte, den Schmerz zu verdrängen und meine Gedanken zu ordnen.

Dann fiel mir alles wieder ein und es versetzte mir einen Stich in die Magengegend: Nicholas und dieser Skin! Sie hatten Maria! Und er hatte Sean angegriffen!

Schnell stand ich auf und bereute gleich darauf, so hastige Bewegungen gemacht zu haben. Alles drehte sich plötzlich und ich musste einen Moment still halten und warten, bis das Schwindelgefühl und die aufsteigende Übelkeit vorüber ging.

Ich atmete tief durch und ging dann in die Richtung, in der Seans Zimmer lag.

Die Tür stand offen und ich konnte sehen, dass er immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag. Ich beugte mich zu ihm hinunter. Sofort wurde das Pochen in meinem Kopf wieder stärker und so setzte ich mich lieber neben ihn.

Vorsichtig legte ich zwei Finger an seinen Hals. Der Puls war kräftig und regelmäßig.

"Gott sei Dank!" dachte ich und fasste ihm an die Stirn. Er war so blass und kalt!

"Sean!" sagte ich leise und hob seinen Kopf etwas an. "Sean! Wach´ auf! Komm´ schon!"

Plötzlich flatterten seine Augenlider und er stöhnte leise.

"So ist es gut!" sprach ich weiter. "Du musst aufwachen!"

Dann schlug er die Augen auf und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er seinen Blick auf mich richtete.

"Maria?" fragte er leise und setzte sich auf.

"Langsam!" sagte ich und stützte seinen Rücken so gut ich konnte.

"Was ist denn passiert?" Er fasste sich an seinen Kopf und blickte verwirrt umher.

"Erinnerst Du Dich an das, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist?" fragte ich.

"Ja! Da war dieser Junge... und dieser Kerl! Er hatte Jen in seiner Gewalt."

Ich nickte langsam, immer daran denkend, dass jede Bewegung die ich zu schnell ausführte die Kopfschmerzen verschlimmerte.

"Aber... was waren das für Leute? Und was für eine Waffe hatte dieser Junge?"

Ich wusste nicht, was ich ihm antworten sollte.

"Wir müssen die Polizei rufen." redete Sean weiter und stand langsam auf.

"Nein! Wir können niemandem etwas davon erzählen!" sagte ich sofort.

"Ich verstehe nicht... die haben Jen!"

"Ja. Aber ich weiß wer diese Leute sind und glaube mir: Wir dürfen auf keinen Fall die Polizei einschalten. Ich bitte Dich darum, niemandem ein Sterbenswort von dem zu erzählen was heute Nacht hier geschehen ist. Jen´s Leben hängt davon ab."

Er sah mich lange an und es kam mir vor, als könnte er vollkommen durch mich hindurch schauen.

"Na gut." sagte er dann. "Ich weiß zwar nicht, was hier gespielt wird, aber ich werde niemandem etwas sagen."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf und sah ihn dankbar an.

"Aber..." redete er dann weiter, "Ich bin ab jetzt bei der Sache dabei. Es gibt keine Chance, dass Du oder Deine Freunde mich davon abhalten. Was hier heute Nacht geschehen ist bestätigt alles, was ich mir seit dem Vorfall im UFO-Center zusammen gereimt habe!"

Sofort begann mein Herz zu rasen.

Sean war dabei gewesen, als Brody Davis im UFO-Center Max, Tess, Maria und Liz als Geiseln genommen hatte? Was genau hatte Brody damals alles gesagt?

"Und was hast Du Dir zusammen gereimt?" fragte ich mit zitternder Stimme.

"Was er damals gesagt hat ist wahr, oder?"

"Ich weiß nicht was Du meinst..."

"Maria, Du warst dabei! Verkaufe mich nicht für dumm! Warum hätte Liz mich zum Schweigen verdonnern sollen wenn da nicht was Wahres an der ganzen Geschichte ist? Und warum kann Tante Amy sich an nichts erinnern? Ich bitte Dich - sag mir endlich die Wahrheit!"

Ich starrte auf den Boden und konnte fühlen, wie ich langsam anfing, vor Anspannung zu zittern.

Was sollte ich Sean nur sagen? ´Hi - ich bin ein Alien! Ach ja, und nur nebenbei - ich bin nicht Maria sondern Jen in Marias Körper!´???

Ich wollte nur noch weg laufen und Tess bitten, Seans Erinnerung an letzte Nacht zu löschen.

Doch wenn ich ehrlich war wünschte ich mir gleichzeitig so sehr, dass er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Wer ich wirklich war. Was ich wirklich war.

Aber dies war nicht der Ort und nicht der Zeitpunkt dafür. Und ich konnte so eine schwerwiegende Entscheidung nicht alleine treffen. Unsicher blickte ich in Seans Augen die mich fordernd ansahen.

"Ich kann Dir nicht sagen was Du wissen willst, Sean."

Ich spürte bereits heiße Tränen aufsteigen und schloss die Augen. "Es tut mir leid."

Schnell drehte ich mich um und ging in Richtung Flur. Doch Sean nahm meinen Arm und hielt mich zurück.

"Das kannst Du nicht machen, Maria! Ich hänge jetzt auch in der Sache mit drin. Und ich will, dass Du weißt, dass Du mir vertrauen kannst."

Die ersten Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinab und ich drehte mich nicht zu ihm um.

Wie sehr hatte ich mir gewünscht, diese Worte aus seinem Mund zu hören "... ich will dass Du weißt, dass Du mir vertrauen kannst."

Ja, das war es was ich wollte: Ihm vertrauen und mich ihm öffnen. Doch erst, wenn ich tatsächlich wieder in meinem Körper und ich selbst war.

Ich nickte und zog meine Hand aus seiner. Dieses Mal ließ er mich gehen.

Ich rannte zur Haustür hinaus, ignorierte den pochenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf und schlug den Weg zu Michaels Wohnung ein.

Nachdem ich etwa 10 Mal gegen Michaels Tür gehämmert hatte öffnete er mir verschlafen.

"Maria?" fragte er und blinzelte. "Ähm, Jen! Was machst Du so früh hier?"

Dann sah er wohl, in welcher Verfassung ich mich befand - ich hatte den ganzen Weg geweint und nun stand ich zitternd vor seiner Tür und wusste nicht mehr weiter.

Was sollte ich Michael erzählen? Was sollte ich Sean erzählen? Was sollte ich allen anderen erzählen?

Es war alles meine Schuld! Wenn ich nicht in Roswell aufgetaucht wäre, dann wäre das alles nie passiert!

"Komm´ erst mal rein." sagte er mit sorgenvollem Gesicht und führte mich zu seiner Couch.

Ich setzte mich und ein neuer Weinkrampf überkam mich.

"Was ist los?" fragte Michael.

"Nicholas... er...er war hier! Heute Nacht!"

" Was ?"

Ich nickte und versuchte meine Tränen zu unterdrücken. "Er hat den Quader geortet und dann... dann hat er heraus gefunden dass Maria in meinem Körper steckt! Er hat sie mitgenommen!"

Sofort wurde Michael blass und er starrte mich geschockt an. Dann fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch die Haare und fing an, im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen.

"Es tut mir so leid!" sagte ich.

"Ich werde ihn umbringen!" war alles, was Michael hervor presste.

"Michael..."

"Nein!" unterbrach er mich. "Sag´ jetzt nichts! Wenn mir dieser kleine Schweinehund jemals wieder begegnet werde ich ihn braten! Ich werde UV-Strahlen so bündeln, dass er nicht mal mit der Wimper zucken kann bevor seine Husk verkohlt!"

Er war so verzweifelt... ich konnte es regelrecht spüren. Seine Wut war nur eine Abwehrreaktion um seine Gefühle zu verbergen. So war er schon immer gewesen...

Maria war die einzige Person, der er jemals voll und ganz vertraut hatte - nur ihr hatte er sich geöffnet. Und nun dachte er wahrscheinlich, dass man ihm alles genommen hatte, was dem Leben hier auf der Erde einen Sinn gab.

"Wir müssen die anderen informieren." sagte ich schnell und blickte ihn mitfühlend an.

Er nickte und ging zum Telefon. Nach einem Moment sagte er:

"Max. Kommt alle zu mir. Schnell."

Er hatte mir den Rücken zugewandt und plötzlich drehte er sich so schnell zu mir um, dass ich erschrak.

"Was genau ist passiert?" fragte er. "Und erzähle mir jedes Detail!"

"Und das war alles, was er zu Dir sagte?" fragte Liz als ich den anderen ebenfalls alles erzählt hatte was in der Nacht geschehen war.

"Ja. Nur, dass er für "Maria" Verwendung gefunden hätte."

Alle bis auf Michael sahen mich mit sorgenerfülltem Gesicht an.

Michael war total in Gedanken versunken - doch dann sagte er:

"Was ist mit Sean? Was hast Du ihm gesagt, als er wieder aufgewacht ist?"

"Das ist ein anderes Problem..."

"Was meinst Du?" fragte Tess.

"Er wollte von mir wissen, ob das, was Brody damals im UFO-Center über euch erzählte, wahr ist. Und er sagte, dass er ab sofort bei der ganzen Sache dabei sein will weil er da jetzt auch mit drin hängt."

"Dann werde ich ihm einfach die Erinnerung von gestern Nacht löschen." schlug Tess vor.

"Nein." sagte ich dann. "Ich glaube, dass wir ihm vertrauen können und würde ihm gerne alles erklären wenn wir Maria wieder in Sicherheit gebracht haben."

"Niemals!" sagte Isabel in einem Ton, der mich zusammen zucken ließ.

"Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass er es endlich erfahren sollte." stimmte Liz mir mit fester Stimme zu.

"Das hier ist keine Abstimmung!" fuhr Isabel sie an. "Wir haben geschworen, dass keiner mehr erfahren darf, wer wir sind. Was weiß Sean schon? Nichts. Und so sollte es bleiben!"

"So einfach ist das nicht, Isabel." sagte Max. "Er hat gehört, was Brody im UFO-Center über Tess und mich sagte. Und dass da etwas Wahres dran ist muss ihm klar geworden sein als Liz ihn gebeten hat, nichts davon weiter zu erzählen. Außerdem hat er erlebt was letzte Nacht geschehen ist."

"Dann tun wir das, was Tess vorgeschlagen hat. Wir können so ein Risiko nicht eingehen, Max!" sprach sie weiter.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür zu Michaels Wohnung und wir alle erstarrten.

Michael hob seine Hand.

Dann trat Sean herein und hielt einen Dietrich in seiner Hand.

In der Hitze unserer Diskussion hatten wir scheinbar nicht bemerkt, wie er die Tür geöffnet hatte.

"Es ist gar nicht übel ein Krimineller zu sein." sagte er und kam auf uns zu. "Es ist auch interessant, welche Gespräche ihr so lautstark führt, dass man sie bis auf den Flur hören kann."

Nun blickte jeder erschrocken zum Flur und Kyle setzte sich in Bewegung und schloss die Tür wieder.

"Was willst Du hier, Sean?" fragte Michael und nahm seine Hand wieder herunter.

"Ursprünglich wollte ich mich nur vergewissern, dass es Maria gut geht. Aber jetzt wollte ich die Entscheidung, ob ihr mir "die Erinnerung von gestern Nacht löschen" oder mir die "Wahrheit" erzählen wollt live mit erleben." sagte er trocken.

"Nun..." begann Isabel. "die Entscheidung fiel auf Ersteres."

Sie blickte zu Tess und diese schloss die Augen und fing an, Verbindung zu Seans Gedanken aufzunehmen.

"Nein!" rief ich. "Max hat noch nicht entschieden!"

Tess öffnete ihre Augen und blickte mich wütend an.

Sean fasste sich verwundert an den Kopf und schwankte.

"Wow!" sagte er "Was für Leute seid ihr eigentlich?"

Max ging langsam auf ihn zu.

"Du glaubst also, dass das, was Brody erzählt hat wahr ist?"

"Ja." antwortete Sean während er ihm fest in die Augen sah. Er wich nicht zurück - auch nicht, als Max nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb.

"Dann zeige ich Dir jetzt die Wahrheit."

Max fasste an Seans Arm und stellte sofort eine Verbindung her.

Sean zuckte zusammen und schloss die Augen. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und als Max ihn los ließ, stolperte er einige Schritte nach hinten und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Mein Herz pochte so heftig, dass ich dachte, jeder andere im Raum würde es hören können.

"Max! Wie konntest Du das tun?" schrie Isabel.

"Tess kann es immer noch rückgängig machen wenn er es nicht versteht." antwortete Max ruhig und beobachtete Sean.

Wir alle starrten ihn an. Er sah zu Boden und versuchte wahrscheinlich, das soeben Gesehene und Gefühlte zu verarbeiten.

"Was hast Du ihm gezeigt?" fragte Michael, der ebenfalls nicht glücklich über Max´ Entschluss war.

"Alles was er wissen muss um zu verstehen, was hier vor sich geht und wer wir sind."

Ich hörte, wie Isabel tief Luft holte um sich zu beruhigen.

Sean reagierte noch immer nicht und ich ging zu ihm hinüber.

"Bist Du okay?" fragte ich.

"Ja." hörte ich leise eine Antwort. Dann blickte Sean auf und sagte:

"Ich danke Dir, Max. Ihr könnt mir vertrauen. Ich verstehe jetzt alles. Und ich will euch helfen Jen zu befreien."

Enttäuscht blickte nun ich zu Boden. Max hatte ihm also nichts davon gezeigt, dass Maria nun in meinem Körper steckte.

Aber vielleicht hatte er recht gehabt es vor ihm zu verbergen. Vielleicht war es besser so...

"Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Du mir die ganze Zeit nichts davon erzählt hast!" sagte Sean zu mir als wir einen kurzen Moment alleine waren.

"So etwas erzählt man nicht so einfach herum." antwortete ich kurz angebunden.

"Aber nach der Sache im UFO-Center hätte ich es von Dir erwartet!"

"Du hast nicht -"

Weiter kam ich nicht. Plötzlich schien mir Marias Körper nicht mehr zu gehorchen und ich fühlte, wie meine Beine nachgaben und ich fiel.

Auf dem Boden liegend rang ich nach Luft. Ich konnte Sean hören, wie er Marias Namen immer und immer wieder rief, doch es klang weit weg und ich konnte nicht antworten!

Dann empfing ich Gefühle und Eindrücke: Furcht, Verzweiflung, Kälte, Dunkelheit.

"Maria!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf und ich schloss die Augen. Sofort erschienen einzelne Bilderfetzen. Eine Höhle, Wasser, der Quader!

"Maria! Rede mit mir!" rief ich innerlich und wartete aufgeregt auf eine Antwort.

Doch nichts geschah... einen Augenblick später hörten die Bilder auf und ich fühlte, dass ich wieder die Kontrolle über Marias Körper hatte. Mein Atem wurde langsamer und ich öffnete die Augen.

Alle standen um mich herum und Max hatte seine Hand auf meiner Stirn liegen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte er. "Ich konnte keine Verbindung zu Dir herstellen!"

Ich setzte mich auf und sagte: "Es war Maria! Sie hat versucht, mir etwas mitzuteilen. Wahrscheinlich wusste sie nicht genau wie, und deshalb hat es mich einfach überwältigt."

"Maria??? Aber Du bist doch..." hörte ich Sean sagen, doch Liz unterbrach ihn:

"Du warst über 20 Minuten bewusstlos!" sagte sie aufgeregt.

20 Minuten? Für mich schienen es nur einige Sekunden gewesen zu sein...

Michael unterbrach meine Gedanken:

"Was hat sie Dir gesagt? Geht es ihr gut?"

"Es tut mir leid, Michael... aber ich glaube, es geht ihr gar nicht gut."

"Dieses Schwein!" rief er plötzlich und ging vor mir in die Hocke. Er nahm meine Schultern in seine Hände und blickte mir fest in die Augen. "Was hat sie Dir mitgeteilt?"

1 Stunde später...

"Michael, was willst Du denn tun?" fragte Max und lief ihm hinterher.

Seitdem ich allen erzählt hatte was Maria mir vermittelt hatte war er außer sich und packte alle möglichen Sachen zusammen.

"Ich werde alle Höhlen abklappern die sich hier in der Gegend befinden." antwortete er.

"Ach ja? Weißt Du, dass es tausende Höhlen hier in der Wüste gibt? Und wie willst Du -nur mal angenommen Du findest sie- alleine etwas gegen Nicholas ausrichten?" bohrte Max weiter.

"Er hat recht, Michael.", sagte nun auch Isabel. "Wir werden etwas unternehmen - aber beruhige Dich erst mal und dann überlegen wir..."

"Was?" unterbrach er sie forsch. "Wir warten. Wie wir es immer tun! Und in der Zwischenzeit bringt er sie vielleicht um!"

Seine Stimme zitterte und er lief wieder hinüber in sein Badezimmer.

"Isabel, würdest Du mal mitkommen?" sagte ich und wartete, bis sie aufstand.

Isabel war für Michael wie eine Schwester und wenn jemand zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit ihm reden konnte, dann sie.

"Geh Du zu ihm." flüsterte ich ihr zu während wir zum Bad hinüber gingen.

"Ich hoffe, ich kann ihn beruhigen." sagte sie. "Es ist besser, wenn Du Dich erst mal zurück hälst." fuhr sie fort. "Dein Aussehen trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass er sich besser fühlt. Rede Du lieber mal mit Sean."

Ich seufzte. Ja, ich musste mit Sean reden!

Er saß im Wohnzimmer und Liz, Alex und Kyle waren sichtbar nervös weil er ihnen andauernd Fragen stellte die sie nicht beantworten wollten.

"Sean, kommst Du bitte mal mit?" fragte ich und lief zur Wohnungstür.

Er stand auf und folgte mir.

Ich lief die Treppe hinunter ins Freie denn ich konnte keinesfalls vor allen anderen mit ihm sprechen.

"Kannst Du mir jetzt mal erklären was hier los ist?" fragte er sofort als wir draußen waren.

"Ja." antwortete ich und atmete tief durch. Wie sollte ich das nur anstellen?

"Zuerst muss ich Dir sagen, dass ich Dir wirklich dankbar dafür bin, dass Du uns helfen willst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Du so ruhig reagieren würdest."

Er nickte ungeduldig.

"Also dann..." begann ich noch immer zögernd. "ich bin nicht Maria. Maria ist diejenige, die entführt wurde."

"Was? Wer bist Du dann?" fragte Sean erstaunt.

"Jen."

Er blinzelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Hat Max Dir etwas von den Skins und Nicholas gezeigt?" fuhr ich schnell fort.

"Ja - ihr sucht nach einem, einem Quader." stotterte Sean während er versuchte, das alles zu verstehen.

"Genau. Als wir diesen Quader in dem alten Bunker gefunden haben nahm ich ihn in die Hand. Und Maria berührte ihn gleichzeitig mit mir. Plötzlich entstand eine Verbindung die ihren Geist mit meinem tauschte und somit landete ich in Marias Körper und sie in meinem."

"So etwas ist nicht möglich!" sagte er.

"Leider doch. Es gibt so viele Dinge die Du Dir nicht mal im Traum vorstellen könntest... Hättest Du etwa heute Morgen geahnt, dass Max eine geistige Verbindung mit Dir aufnehmen könnte die Dir all´ das was hier vorgefallen ist in wenigen Sekunden zeigt?"

Sean starrte mich an und ich war nicht sicher, ob er jeden Moment ausflippen würde...

"Du bist Jen?" fragte er dann.

"Ja." Ich blickte ihm fest in die Augen um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich keinen Spass machte.

"Das ist unglaublich!" rief er und lächelte leicht.

"Was?" fragte ich.

"Na, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich praktisch mein Liebesleben vor Dir entblößt habe! Silvester - im Wohnzimmer. Ich sagte Dir, dass ich gerne mal mit Dir ausgehen würde!"

Ich fing nun auch an zu lächeln und wurde rot.

"Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, war Deine Antwort "Warum nicht." ."

Ich konnte nicht glauben was hier gerade passierte.

Sean hatte erfahren, dass es Aliens auf dieser Erde gab - die wiederum von anderen Aliens gejagt wurden!

Er wusste nun, dass auch ich ein Alien war!!

Er hatte sogar erfahren, dass seine Cousine entführt wurde und die Person, die nun vor ihm stand jemand ganz anderes war!!!

Und trotzdem konzentrierte er sich nur auf das hier und jetzt...

"Mein Gott", dachte ich, "wenn ich nicht in Marias Körper stecken würde, dann würde ich ihn auf der Stelle küssen."

"War das Deine Antwort?" bohrte er weiter und unterbrach meine Tagträume.

"Ja." antwortete ich leise.

"Sehr gut!" sagte er lachend. "Dann haben wir also ein Date? Aber erst, wenn Du nicht mehr wie meine kleine Cousine aussiehst, ja?"

Ich nickte - sprachlos.

"Dann lass´ uns jetzt reingehen und versuchen, das zu ändern!"

Wir gingen wieder in den Flur und ich fühlte mich innerlich so aufgewühlt und erleichtert dass mein Herz wild pochte.

"Sean, warte!" sagte ich dann. Ich durfte nicht vergessen, was hier auf dem Spiel stand.

Er stoppte neben mir und sah mich an.

"Ich will nicht, dass Du mit uns zu dieser Höhle gehst. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie gefährlich das ist was wir hier tun müssen."

"Ich will euch aber helfen." antwortete er.

"Du weißt nicht, wie Nicholas ist - er würde uns alle töten ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken wenn er uns nicht mehr brauchen würde."

"Und jetzt braucht er euch um diesen Granilith zu aktivieren?"

"Ja."

"Warum gebt ihr ihm nicht einfach was er verlangt?"

"Weil der Granilith nicht in die falschen Hände geraten darf. Er enthält zu viel Macht. Wenn die Skins ihn hätten, dann wäre unser Planet verloren."

Er nickte und sah mich an.

"Auch wenn Du jetzt in Marias Körper steckst und ich das noch immer nicht richtig glauben kann...", begann er dann, "ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall alleine zu diesem kleinen Ekel gehen lassen. Ich würde mir nie verzeihen wenn Dir oder Maria etwas zustoßen würde."

Er nahm "meine" Hand und drückte sie fest.

Ich blickte ihm tief in die Augen und umarmte ihn.

"Danke." flüsterte ich und dann gingen wir weiter zurück zur Wohnung.

Als wir diese wieder betraten sahen wir, dass Michael nun auf seiner Couch saß.

Ich hoffte, dass Isabel ihn also doch überreden konnte, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun.

"Alles klar bei euch?" fragte Sean und blickte in die Runde.

"Ja." gab Isabel zurück. "Wir wollten gerade überlegen, was wir als nächsten Schritt unternehmen. Und ist bei euch auch alles geklärt?"

"Ja!" sagte ich schnell und setzte mich. Liz´ vielsagender Blick entging mir aber nicht und ich versuchte, mich auf Michael zu konzentrieren der eher wütend vor sich hin starrte.

"Was wollen wir nun tun?" fragte ich.

"Wir könnten versuchen, eine Verbindung zu Maria herzustellen. Wenn sie Dich kontaktieren konnte dann bedeutet das wohl, dass kein Tricium-Verstärker in ihrer Nähe eingeschaltet ist." erklärte Max.

"Oder er war kurz abgeschaltet." wandte Tess ein.

"Wieso sollte Nicholas das tun?" fragte Alex.

"Vielleicht wollte er, dass Maria "ihre" Kräfte einsetzt." sagte Liz.

"Ich denke, wir sollten es einfach mal versuchen." schlug Isabel vor und schloss die Augen.

Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sie sie wieder und blickte enttäuscht in die Runde.

"Nichts!" sagte sie. "Ich glaube, dass sie zu weit weg ist und meine Kraft nicht ausreicht."

"Also könnten wir es schaffen? Hast Du sie gespürt?" fragte Michael sofort.

"Das schon.", antwortete Isabel, "Aber nur sehr schwach."

"Vielleicht könnten wir Antarianer eine Verbindung zueinander herstellen und unsere Energie vereinen?" schlug ich vor. Doch in dem Augenblick als ich das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte fiel mir ein, dass ich ja keine Kräfte hatte mit denen ich eine Verbindung herstellen konnte...

Plötzlich kam ich mir ziemlich dumm vor.

Alle sahen mich mitfühlend an. Max jedoch blickte nachdenklich vor sich.

"Das könnte klappen!" sagte er dann. "Jen, Du hast gesagt, dass jeder Mensch eine Energie in sich trägt. Und Nasedo sagte uns, dass unsere Fähigkeiten menschlich seien. Und Liz konnte mich damals auch in New York vor dem Angriff durch Lonnie und Rath warnen. Wir könnten alle eine Verbindung zueinander herstellen und gemeinsam nach Marias Energie auf der Traumebene suchen."

Michael stand auf und streckte uns seine Hände entgegen. "Worauf warten wir noch? Wir haben nichts zu verlieren."

Nach und nach bildeten wir einen Kreis und fassten uns alle an den Händen. Nun fehlte nur noch einer: Sean.

Er stand etwas abseits und wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

"Komm´ schon." sagte Kyle und machte etwas Platz für ihn. "Ich verspreche, nur mit Dir Händchen zu halten!"

Alle außer Michael mussten leicht lächeln und als Sean endlich seinen Platz eingenommen hatte sagte Isabel:

"Schließt nun eure Augen und entspannt euch. Max und Michael, ihr müsst mir helfen. Ihr anderen lasst euch einfach treiben."

Ich atmete tief durch, schloss die Augen und versuchte, alle Gedanken von mir zu schieben und mich auf Max und Alex, die jeweils neben mir standen, zu konzentrieren.

Dann fühlte ich plötzlich, wie mich Max´ Energie durchfloss und wie sie auch an Alex weiter geleitet wurde.

Danach spürte ich, wie im Gegenzug Michaels Energie durch Alex an mich weiter geleitet wurde, etwas später die von Tess und dann auch Isabels Energie.

Kurz darauf erkannte ich auch Kyles, Alex´, Liz´ und Seans Energie. Sie war schwach - aber vorhanden.

Es fühlte sich an, als wären wir alle ein und dieselbe Person zur gleichen Zeit. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl von Zusammengehörigkeit, Geborgenheit und unglaublicher Stärke. Noch nie zuvor hatte ich so etwas bei einer anderen Verbindung erlebt.

Plötzlich explodierten vor meinem geistigen Auge Farben und vermischten sich ineinander bis sie ein beruhigendes Dunkelblau bildeten.

"Das ist die Traumsphäre. Meine ist normalerweise weiß, doch unsere Energien haben sich vermischt und das Blau gebildet. Das ist ein gutes Zeichen." schickte Isabel ihre Gedanken in unsere Runde. "Jetzt müssen wir uns alle auf Maria konzentrieren."

Wir alle taten, was Isabel gesagt hatte und nach und nach wurde das Blau immer blasser und wurde transparent.

Dann erkannte man wie durch einen dunstigen Schleier die Umrisse eines Körpers in einem dunklen Raum.

"Maria!" stieß Michael aus.

Das Bild wurde klarer und nun erkannten wir alle, dass die Person auf dem Boden tatsächlich Maria war - in dieser Traumwelt war sie sie selbst. Sie saß zusammengekauert auf dem Boden.

Nachdem das Bild nun fast real geworden war sah ich, wie um mich herum alle anderen erschienen. Es sah aus, als würden sie einfach aus dem Nichts auftauchen.

Max, Kyle, Alex, Michael, Isabel, Liz, Sean und Tess standen nun um mich herum. So, wie wir in der realen Welt unseren Kreis gebildet hatten.

Ich blickte an mir hinunter und sah meine eigenen braunen Haare auf meinen Schultern - hier war ich also auch ich selbst.

Es war nun, als würden wir alle einen sehr realen Traum erleben - ich konnte sogar die Kälte spüren, die in diesem dunklen Raum herrschte in dem sich Maria befand. Wahrscheinlich war es in der Höhle so kalt in der sie fest gehalten wurde...

Es war erschütternd sie so zu sehen. Sie war ganz blass und zitterte.

Michael ging zu ihr hinüber, küsste sie und nahm sie in seine Arme. Leise redete er auf sie ein.

Ich blickte die anderen an und alle waren genauso bestürzt wie ich von dem Bild das sich ihnen bot.

"Maria, wo bist Du? Kannst Du uns sagen, wo Du bist?" fragte Michael aufgeregt.

Sie blickte verängstigt und mit verzweifeltem Blick auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist eine Höhle."

Liz trat nun auch an sie heran und legte ihr einen Arm auf die Schulter.

"Kannst Du uns zeigen an was Du Dich erinnerst?" fragte Isabel aufgeregt.

"Ich weiß es nicht..." antwortete Maria erneut und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

"Gib mir Deine Hand." sagte Isabel, "Ich kann es sicher sehen."

Maria streckte ihr eine zitternde Hand entgegen und Isabel nahm sie in die ihre.

Plötzlich erschrak ich, denn ich konnte fühlen, wie kalt Marias Hand war obwohl ich sie nicht berührte... es musste von der Verbindung stammen. Wir alle fühlten das gleiche was Isabel fühlte!

Sie schloss ihre Augen und eine der schwarzen Wände verwandelte sich.

Auf ihr erschienen Bilder:

Ein Sternenhimmel, die Umrisse eines Berges in der Nacht, eine dunkle Höhle, Maria auf einem kleinen Stück Felsboden - um sie herum nur Wasser, Nicholas mit dem Quader.

Dann hörten die Bilder auf.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo ich bin." sagte Maria leise und schwach.

"Was hat Nicholas Dir angetan?" fragte Michael und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

"Er hat mich gezwungen die Verbindung zu Jen herzustellen. Ich glaube, er wollte sehen ob es funktioniert und wo ihr euch befindet. Er kontrolliert mich fast die ganze Zeit. Ich glaube, er will euch eine Falle stellen."

"Hat er Tricium-Verstärker aktiviert?" fragte Max.

"Nein... aber der Quader funktioniert wieder und er hindert mich daran auch nur Versuche mit Jens Kräften anzustellen. Es ist unmöglich. Der Quader entzieht mir nach und nach Jens Energie... ich glaube, er will das mit euch allen so machen. Ich bin nur ein Versuchsobjekt für Nicholas..."

Erschrocken blickte ich Max an. Wenn Nicholas es schaffen würde, Maria meine Energie vollends zu entziehen, würde sie sterben. Und wenn er diese Technik bei uns allen anwenden würde, dann könnte er den Granilith ohne Max, Tess, Isabel und Michael aktivieren.

"Ich werde Dich da raus holen!" sagte Michael bestimmt und umarmte Maria erneut.

"Ihr müsst gehen..." sagte sie dann in Panik. "Er kommt zurück! Ich spüre es!"

Dann brach der Kontakt zwischen uns allen ab und wir standen wieder in Michaels Wohnzimmer.

Jeder blickte erschüttert vor sich und ich fühlte Tränen in mir aufsteigen.

Marias Lage war um so vieles schlimmer als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte!

Michael war der erste, der wieder sprach:

"Wir müssen sofort losfahren. Wir müssen die Höhle suchen! Habt ihr diesen Berg gesehen den Maria uns gezeigt hat? Er hatte eine markante Spitze. Und wenn es noch Nacht war als die Skins sie dorthin brachten, dann kann es nicht weit weg sein. Diesen Berg müssen wir finden!"

"Aber wie Du schon sagtest: es war Nacht als sie Maria dort hin brachten! Wir werden die Umrisse dieses Berges nie im Tageslicht erkennen." sagte Max.

"Wir müssen bis heute Abend warten. Sobald die Sonne untergeht, fahren wir los." schlug Liz vor.

"Was ist, wenn sie bis dahin nicht überlebt? Ihr habt doch gesehen, wie schwach sie war!" entgegnete Michael angespannt.

"Natürlich erkennen wir den Berg im Tageslicht." mischte sich Sean in das Gespräch ein.

Er war die ganze Zeit ruhig gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Erfahrung, die er gerade gemacht hatte zuerst einmal verarbeiten müssen.

"Das war Rose´s Rock.", fuhr er fort. "Etwa 35 Meilen von hier. Unter dem Berg verläuft ein Labyrinth von Gängen und Höhlen."

Wir alle drehten uns zu ihm um und starrten ihn an.

"Woher weißt Du das?" fragte ich.

"Bevor ich ein Krimineller wurde hatte ich davon geträumt, Geologe zu werden.", antwortete er. "Ich kenne die Wüste im Umkreis von 40 Meilen wie meine Westentasche."

Michael lief aufgeregt zu ihm hinüber und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter.

"Du bist soeben mein Held geworden, Sean DeLuca!" sagte er sichtlich erfreut. "Worauf warten wir noch?"

Gleich darauf fuhren wir los.

Max, Liz, Isabel und Alex fuhren im Jeep. Tess, Kyle, Sean, Michael und ich fuhren im Wagen von Kyle.

"Was tun wir eigentlich, wenn wir Maria und Nicholas mit den anderen Skins finden?" fragte Kyle nachdem wir die Stadt hinter uns gelassen hatten.

"Ja - die Sache mit den UV-Strahlen fällt in der Höhle wohl aus." bemerkte Tess.

Michaels verzog sein Gesicht und blickte angespannt aus dem Fenster.

"Wenn wir den Quader in unseren Besitz bringen können, dann wird uns schon eine Möglichkeit einfallen." sagte ich.

"Den Quader bekommen wir aber nicht.", begann Michael. "Nicholas wird ihn bewachen wie seinen Augapfel. Wir können einfach nur hoffen, dass unsere Kraft gegen diesen kleinen Bastard ausreichen wird. Vielleicht, wenn wir vier unsere Kraft vereinen. Was denkst Du, Tess?"

"Wenn uns Zeit dazu bleibt sollten wir das versuchen. Aber wir müssen abwarten. Wir können jetzt noch nichts entscheiden."

Ich blickte zu Sean, der neben mir saß.

"Keine Angst.", flüsterte er. "Wir werden das schaffen."

Ich legte meinen Kopf an seine Schulter. Es war so schön jemanden zu haben, den man einfach festhalten konnte wenn einem danach war...

Als wir uns dem Berg, den Sean als "Rose´s Rock" bezeichnet hatte, näherten, wuchs die Unruhe in unserem Wagen. Man konnte es deutlich spüren.

Max, der vor uns fuhr, hatte die Geschwindigkeit des Jeeps erheblich erhöht.

Einige Hundert Meter vom Berg entfernt hielt er an und wir alle stiegen aus.

"Es ist tatsächlich der Berg den Maria uns gezeigt hat." sagte Isabel.

"Was tun wir jetzt? Hat jeder seinen Tricium-Verstärker dabei?" fragte Alex.

Max, Isabel, Tess und Michael nickten.

"Wir müssen zunächst den Eingang zur Höhle finden." sagte Liz und nahm Max´ Hand.

Gemeinsam liefen sie dem Berg entgegen. Wir anderen folgten ihnen.

"Weißt Du, wo ein Eingang zur Höhle sein könnte?" fragte Kyle Sean.

"Es gibt hier 4 oder 5 verschiedene Höhlengebilde. Alle sind durch Gänge miteinander verbunden. Die Höhle, in der Maria sich befindet enthält Wasser. Deshalb bleiben uns eigentlich nur zwei große Hallen in denen wir suchen müssen. Die Eingänge befinden sich östlich von hier."

"Warum sagst Du so etwas nicht früher?" fragte Tess.

"Keiner hat gefragt - außerdem war das bis jetzt unwichtig." gab Sean knapp zurück.

"Ach ja? Im Wagen hattest Du aber genug Zeit..."

"Er hat recht." unterbrach Max die Diskussion der beiden. "Gehen wir!"

Nach 20 Minuten erreichten wir eine Felsspalte die zunächst nicht vielversprechend aussah. Sie war sehr hoch und schmal.

"Da müssen wir rein?" fragte Kyle.

"Das ist der Eingang." antwortete Sean.

"Warst Du schon mal da drin?" fragte Alex und versuchte, einen Blick hinein zu werfen.

"Nein - ich war schon mal bei einer Führung dabei. Aber damals haben wir die Wasserhöhlen nicht besichtigt. Nur die beiden anderen Hallen mit den Tropfsteinen."

"Klasse..." murmelte Kyle sarkastisch.

"Es bleibt uns keine andere Wahl als uns ins Unbekannte zu stürzen." sagte Liz und zwängte sich durch den Spalt. Einige Sekunden später rief sie:

"Kommt rein. Es ist nur am Anfang eng."

Nach und nach folgten wir ihr.

Als wir den Felsspalt hinter uns gelassen hatten breitete sich ein niedriger Gang vor uns aus. Die Luft roch so ähnlich wie nach einem heftigen Sommergewitter und die Wände waren feucht.

"Schaltet eure Taschenlampen ein." sagte Max und ging voraus.

Geduckt liefen wir den Gang entlang der immer tiefer in den Berg hinein führte.

Nach einigen hundert Metern konnten wir schon fast aufrecht gehen und kurz darauf kamen wir in eine kleine Höhle mit dünnen Tropfsteinen.

"Wo müssen wir jetzt lang?" fragte Michael.

"Wir befinden uns jetzt in der "Bubble Hall" und müssten nach Norden weiter." erklärte Sean.

"Bubble Hall?" fragte Tess.

"Ja. Der Entdecker dieser Höhle hieß George Bubble."

"Alles klar, Professor! Lasst uns weiter gehen." sagte Alex und lief Richtung Norden zwischen zwei Tropfsteinen hindurch.

"Ich bezweifle, dass Nicholas mit Maria auf diesem Weg hier rein gekommen ist." sagte ich, nachdem wir wieder geduckt durch einen niedrigen Gang weiter gingen.

"Wahrscheinlich nahm der den zweiten Eingang. Der ist angenehmer. Aber ich denke, dass wir so mehr Chancen haben unentdeckt zu bleiben und ihn zu überraschen."

"Da hast Du recht." sagte Liz. "Wie weit ist es noch?"

"Nicht mehr weit. Ich schätze, wir werden in etwa 10 Minuten die große Halle erreichen."

"Sollte nicht langsam jemand mit einem Plan rüberkommen?" fragte Kyle.

"Vergiss´ es endlich. Uns bleibt nur der Überraschungseffekt." entgegnete Michael.

Nach weiteren 5 Minuten wurde der Durchgang wieder höher und wir konnten wieder aufrecht laufen. Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess gingen voraus während wir anderen ihnen folgten.

"Gleich sind wir da." sagte Sean leise. "Wir sollten die Taschenlampen abschalten."

Alle taten, was er vorgeschlagen hatte.

Nach einigen Metern konnten wir bereits ein schwaches Licht vor uns erkennen.

Sofort lief Michael schneller. Isabel versuchte, neben ihm Schritt zu halten.

Plötzlich blieben die vier stehen. Sie fassten sich an den Kopf und sanken langsam zu Boden.

"Max!" rief Liz und rannte zu ihm.

Wir anderen folgten ihr Sekunden später.

"Was ist mit euch?" fragte Alex und hielt Isabel fest.

Die vier saßen mit schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern auf dem Boden und rangen nach Luft.

"Unsere Energie, sie wird angezapft." stieß Tess hervor.

"Der Quader!", sagte ich. "Wahrscheinlich ist es das was Maria uns sagte: Er entzieht ihnen die Lebensenergie! Wir sind vielleicht gerade in Reichweite gekommen!"

"Wir müssen sie zurück bringen. Helft mir!" sagte Alex und zog Isabel auf die Beine.

Nachdem wir die vier wieder ein Stück nach hinten in den Gang gebracht hatten, schien es ihnen besser zu gehen.

"Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Liz und blickte verzweifelt zur Höhle.

"Wir fünf müssen alleine gehen." schlug ich vor. "Wir suchen den Quader und sehen zu, dass wir ihn deaktivieren können."

"Das wird niemals funktionieren! Wir Menschen haben keine Chance gegen Nicholas!" sagte Kyle.

"Was sollen wir sonst tun?" fragte Alex. "Wir haben keine andere Wahl."

Er ging voraus. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er fest entschlossen war der ganzen Sache endlich ein Ende zu setzen.

Zitternd und mit pochendem Herzen folgte ich ihm... ich hatte schreckliche Angst ohne Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess und fühlte mich völlig schutzlos. Doch Alex hatte recht - wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Auf keinen Fall würden wir Maria so kurz vor dem Ziel im Stich lassen!

Schritt für Schritt tasteten wir uns vorwärts. Wir bemühten uns, keine lauten Geräusche zu verursachen was auf dem glitschigen Boden aber nicht so einfach war.

"Da drüben ist ein Tisch." flüsterte Liz und zeigte in eine etwas hellere Ecke.

"Niemand zu sehen." sagte Kyle während er sich umsah und ging darauf zu.

"Seid vorsichtig!" warnte Alex leise.

Als wir den Tisch erreichten fiel mein Blick sofort auf vier kleine Quader die scheinbar für Max, Isabel, Michael und Tess entwickelt worden waren.

"Er will wirklich versuchen, den königlichen Vier ihre Macht zu entziehen." flüsterte ich.

"Was ist das denn?" fragte Kyle plötzlich leise und fischte aus einem Haufen anderer Gegenstände ein Schmuckstück heraus.

Als ich erkannte was es war packte ich sein Handgelenk.

"Leg´ den zurück!" sagte ich.

"Was ist los?"

"Leg´ den Armreif wieder hin!"

"Schon gut!" antwortete Kyle und legte ihn auf den Tisch zurück.

Vorsichtig hob ich ihn hoch. Ich hielt ihn in meiner Hand als könnte er jeden Moment zerbrechen.

"Was ist das, Jen?" fragte Liz.

"Der gehörte mir. Früher!" stieß ich hervor während ich den Armreif noch immer fasziniert anstarrte.

Ich konnte es nicht fassen! Er war hier!

"Der ist von Antar? Was für ein Metall ist das?" fragte Alex.

"Das ist kein Metall - das ist Gestein von Dimara. Ich wusste nicht, dass der Armreif sich hier auf der Erde befindet! Er war ein Geschenk von König Alhabor als ich noch ein junges Mädchen war! Er muss sich an Bord des Schiffes befunden haben das mich herbrachte. Oder Nicholas hat ihn gestohlen während er noch auf Antar war."

"Und was nützt uns das Ding?" fragte Sean.

"Seht ihr den Stein der eingearbeitet ist?"

"Ja, er glüht!"

"Er ist ein Bruchstück des "vierten Steins von Dimara"! Dimara, dem dritten Mond! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er hier ist!"

"Enthält er also Energie? Etwas, das uns helfen könnte?" fragte Liz.

"Ja. Ich hoffe, dass die Energie ausreicht um Nicholas auszuschalten. Wir müssen Maria finden. Der Stein wurde meiner DNS angepasst und kann nur durch mich aktiviert werden."

"Dort drüben!" flüsterte Liz, nachdem wir weiter in die Höhle hinein gegangen waren.

Ich blickte nach rechts und sah was sie meinte:

Einige Meter entfernt begann das Wasser und bildete einen kleinen See. In dessen Mitte befand sich ein Felsplateau auf dem "Maria" lag.

Neben ihr stand Nicholas und er hielt den Quader in der Hand.

"Er hat den Quader aktiviert, deshalb konnten die anderen die Höhle nicht betreten." sagte Alex.

Ich nickte.

"Maria geht es genauso wie Max, Izzy, Michael und Tess!" bemerkte Kyle.

Er hatte recht: "Maria" lag am Boden und fasste sich an den Kopf. Mehr konnte man aber nicht erkennen.

"Wir müssen näher ran!" sagte ich und wir setzten uns wieder in Bewegung.

Doch plötzlich blieben wir alle erschrocken stehen da einige Meter vor uns jemand vorbei lief.

Es war "Ralph" -der Techniker oder Wissenschaftler- den Michael im Bunker ausgeschaltet hatte.

"Sir!" rief dieser und Nicholas drehte sich um.

"Was ist?" fragte er gereizt. "Ich bin hier fast fertig!"

"Der Sensor hat vier Tricium-Verstärker geortet! Das Signal kommt vom Osteingang!"

"Sie sind hier? Gut!"

Nicholas deaktivierte den Quader und legte ihn auf den Boden. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand darüber und er fing an, in einem sehr schwachen silbernen Farbton zu glühen.

Dann ging er an den Rand des Felsplateaus und beugte sich hinunter. Er fasste ins Wasser und es verwandelte sich sofort in eine feste Oberfläche.

Schnell überquerte er die Strecke zum Ufer. Im gleichen Moment als er das Ufer erreichte verflüssigte sich die Oberfläche wieder. Nicholas folgte Ralph.

"Er wird die anderen finden!" sagte Liz aufgeregt.

"Wir können ihnen helfen wenn wir erst mal bei "Maria" sind und den Armreif aktiviert haben! Aber zuerst müssen sie erreichen!" antwortete ich aufgeregt.

"Dann lasst uns die Zeit ausnutzen bis Nicholas wieder kommt." schlug Alex vor und stieg ins Wasser.

"Es ist eiskalt!" sagte er dann, nachdem er nicht mehr als 2 Schritte gemacht hatte.

Plötzlich verwandelte sich das Wasser um seine Beine! Es schimmerte blau und bildete Kristalle.

"Alex!" rief Liz und wollte ihm folgen. Doch Sean und Kyle hielten sie zurück.

"Sind das die Kristalle die uns unter der Erde eingeschlossen hatten?" keuchte Alex zitternd.

"Kannst Du wieder raus kommen?" fragte ich, während ich entsetzt auf seine Beine starrte. Das Wasser im Umkreis von etwa 2 Metern hatte sich vollkommen verfestigt.

"Nein!" bibberte er. "Ich kann meine Füße nicht mehr spüren. Sie sind völlig taub."

"Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum Maria nicht längst von dem Plateau geflüchtet ist!" sagte Kyle.

"Das sind keine der Kristalle die sich an Bord des Schiffes von Max und den anderen befanden! Das ist etwas anderes! Ich habe das schon mal gesehen...", begann ich. "Aber wo?"

"Erinnere Dich schnell!" zischte Alex und begann, noch mehr zu zittern.

Verzweifelt versuchte ich eine Lösung zu finden. Ich kannte diese Kristalle - diese Flüssigkeit. Doch sie stammte nicht von Antar.

Dann sah ich es vor mir! Ich hatte eine Vision:

Die Hochebenen von Dorighard, durchzogen von Seen die so klar und rein waren, dass man das Gefühl hatte, durch Glas zu sehen.

Dicke Nebelschwaden durchzogen das Land und die rote Sonne schien monatelang herab ohne an Kraft zu verlieren.

Doch wenn sie 4 Mal im Jahr unterging, verwandelten sich die Seen in undurchdringbares Kristall, tödlich für alle Pflanzen und Tiere die darin lebten. Verursacht wurde dies durch Mikroben die im Wasser lebten und sich verfestigten wenn sie ohne Sonnenstrahlung blieben.

Doch woher hatte Nicholas diese Flüssigkeit? Hatte er sie von Dorighard mitgebracht und in das hier vorhandene Wasser eingeschleust? Konnte er die Mikroben etwa auch kontrollieren?

Dann erinnerte ich mich an eine alte Sage:

Es gab einen Mann der die Gabe besaß, das Wasser wieder flüssig werden zu lassen selbst wenn die Sonne nicht schien. Er konnte sich mit den Mikroben verständigen und man erzählte sich von einem Reim der dies möglich machte. Als Kinder hatten wir diese Geschichte oft gehört und Lieder davon gesungen... doch der Text war so schwierig! Und es war so lange her! Konnte ich mit meinem menschlichen Körper überhaupt die Sprache der Dorighard, den Vorfahren der Antarianer, sprechen?

"Jen!" hörte ich Liz flehende Stimme und die Vision stoppte. "Tu´ etwas!"

Die Kristalle hatten nun bereits Alex´ Hüfte erreicht und er schien Probleme beim Atmen zu bekommen.

"Bewohner der Kristallseen, Bestimmer über alles Leben der Wasser des Hochlandes von Dorighard, hört mich an:" murmelte ich in der alten Sprache und versuchte, mich an den Rest des Reimes zu erinnern. "Wir benötigen euer Elexier des Lebens - so gebt es frei! Gebt es frei!"

Ich blickte gebannt auf die Kristalle - doch es schien nicht zu funktionieren.

"Bitte!" flüsterte ich verzweifelt. "Er darf nicht sterben! Mein Freund Alex darf nicht sterben!"

Eine Träne lief meine Wange hinab und fiel in das Wasser.

Dann geschah es: Die Kristalle leuchteten in einem blau so rein und klar wie der Himmel selbst. Sie schienen so hell, dass sie uns alle blendeten.

Dann erlosch das Glühen und sie wurden wieder flüssig!

Sie gaben Alex wieder frei!

Geschockt lief er aus dem Wasser und versuchte wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

"Was hast Du ihnen nur gesagt? Diese Dinger leben!" rief er.

"Was?" fragte ich.

"Ich empfing Gefühle von diesen Kristallen! Zuerst Feindschaft und Wut. Doch dann Verständnis und Mitleid."

"Dann ist es also doch wahr: Die Mikroben besitzen ein Bewußtsein und der Text ist völlig unwichtig! Sie haben verstanden, dass wir keine Feinde sind." sagte ich. "Alex, wenn wir auf Antar wären, dann wäre Dir der höchste Wissenschaftspreis sicher!"

"Ich bin gar nicht scharf drauf!" entgegnete er angeekelt. "Sag uns lieber, ob wir jetzt ohne Gefahr in das Wasser können!"

"Ich denke schon..." antwortete ich und beschloss, es einfach zu testen.

Ich tauchte vorsichtig meinen linken Fuß in das kalte Wasser und wartete. Doch die Oberfläche veränderte sich nicht.

"Ich glaube, wir können jetzt rüber schwimmen."

Nach und nach wagten sich alle hinein. Als letzter auch Alex. Doch man konnte ihm ansehen wie sehr er sich überwinden musste.

Wir standen nun alle bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser und es wurde immer tiefer.

"Hoffen wir, dass Nicholas nicht zurückkommt und diesen Dingern befiehlt, uns zu zerquetschen!" sagte Alex angespannt.

"Dann sollten wir uns beeilen und Maria erreichen bevor er auftaucht!" gab Sean zurück und begann zu schwimmen.

Endlich erreichten wir das Plateau und stiegen aus dem Wasser.

"Maria!" rief Liz und lief zu ihr hinüber.

Sie lag noch immer am Boden, hatte die Augen geschlossen und zitterte sehr stark als würde sie von Krämpfen geschüttelt.

"Mein Gott!" stieß ich hervor.

Mein Körper sah irgendwie... ausgetrocknet aus. Die Haut war ganz dünn und bläulich.

"Maria!" sagte nun auch Alex und nahm ihre Hand.

"Ich bin wach..." krächzte sie leise.

"Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Liz. "Kannst Du aufstehen?"

"Nein, lasst sie liegen. Sie soll ihre Kraft sparen!" sagte ich und ging zum Quader hinüber.

Ich versuchte ihn aufzuheben - doch er ließ sich nicht bewegen.

"Nein!" rief ich frustriert und zog den Armreif aus meiner Tasche.

"Was ist los?" Sean stand neben mir und sah mir zu.

"Nicholas hat um den Quader ein Kraftfeld errichtet. Darum lässt er sich nicht bewegen und glüht in diesem Farbton. Aber wenn Maria es schaffen kann den Armreif zu aktivieren, dann könnten wir das Kraftfeld vielleicht durchbrechen."

Ich ging wieder hinüber zu "Maria" und nahm ihre Hand.

"Maria, hör mir zu!", begann ich aufgeregt. "Ich werde Dir jetzt einen Armreif umlegen. Er ist von Antar und besitzt große Macht. Er kann Dich heilen wenn Du es schaffst, ihn zu aktivieren. Denkst Du, die Kraft reicht noch dazu? Wie viel Engergie hat er Dir entzogen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete sie sehr leise. "Ich bin sehr schwach. Ich will nur noch schlafen..."

"Nein! Nein! Du darfst jetzt nicht schlafen! Konzentriere Dich auf den Armreif!" redete ich weiter auf sie ein. "Du musst Dir die DNS in meinem Körper vorstellen. Stell´ Dir vor, sie fließt direkt in den Armreif. Hörst Du mich?"

Sie nickte leicht und kniff die Augen zusammen.

Wir alle starrten auf das Schmuckstück. Der Stein glühte noch immer sehr schwach.

"Sie schafft es nicht..." murmelte ich.

Doch dann wurde er auf einmal heller und heller.

"Sie schafft es doch!" rief Liz und lächelte.

Gleich darauf veränderte sich auch das Aussehen von "Maria".

Ihre Haut nahm wieder eine normale Farbe an und sie hörte auf, so schrecklich zu zittern. Dann öffnete sie die Augen, setzte sich auf und sah sich um.

"Maria!" rief Liz und umarmte sie stürmisch.

"Geht es Dir besser?" fragte ich.

Sie nickte und umfasste den Armreif mit ihrer Hand.

"Dieser Stein... er bewirkt Wunder!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Oh ja! Das tut er!" antwortete ich. "Wir müssen versuchen das Kraftfeld um den Quader zu deaktivieren damit wir unsere Körper wieder tauschen können. Wenn ich den Armreif selbst kontrollieren kann wird er uns eine große Hilfe sein, um Nicholas und die restlichen Skins zu besiegen."

"Gut." sagte Maria und stand auf.

"Wo ist Michael? Und wo sind die anderen?" fragte sie dann.

"Nicholas hat ein Kraftfeld um die Höhle errichtet das sie nicht durchdringen konnten. Sie warten draußen." antwortete Alex.

Ich war dankbar, dass er Maria nicht erzählte, dass sie wahrscheinlich bereits schon von Nicholas gefunden worden waren.

Sie nickte erschöpft und ging zum Quader.

"Was soll ich jetzt tun?" fragte sie dann.

"Lege Deine Hand auf die Oberfläche und konzentriere Dich auf das silberne Licht im Innern. Sobald Du die Struktur und die Intervalle erkennst, versuchst Du sie mit Hilfe des Armreifs zu verschieben. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, dann presse sie zusammen!"

"Ich verstehe das alles nicht! Und die Energie in Deinem Körper ist immer noch sehr gering! Der Armreif hat nur das nötigste zur Heilung bereitgestellt!" antwortete sie und starrte den Quader an.

"Du wirst es schaffen! Wenn es soweit ist wirst Du sehen wie es funktioniert. Du kannst alles versuchen - nur darfst Du die Struktur der Kristalle des Quaders nicht zerstören. Okay?"

Sie nickte schnell und legte ihre Hand auf die glatte Oberfläche. Dann schloss sie die Augen.

Mit einem mal erlosch das Glühen im Innern des Quaders.

"Ich glaube, ich habe es geschafft!" rief sie und hob ihn hoch.

"Du hast es geschafft!" sagte ich und umarmte sie.

"Lass´ uns sofort tauschen, Jen! Ich will endlich wieder ich selbst sein!" schlug Maria voller Vorfreude vor.

"Ja!"

Wir berührten den Quader gleichzeitig und stellten uns die gleiche Fragen wie zuvor:

Ich fragte mich wie es wohl wäre, wieder ich selbst zu sein und meine Energie wieder zurück zu haben. Im Gegenzug fragte sich Maria in Gedanken wie es wohl wäre, wieder sie selbst zu sein...

Dann passierte es! Die Bilderflut begann und ich wusste, dass ich gleich wieder ich selbst sein würde!

Nach einem kurzen Moment war es vorbei, ich öffnete die Augen - und blickte in das Gesicht von MARIA!

"Wir sind wieder wir selbst!" rief sie und umarmte nun mich.

Wir drehten uns alle erschrocken um als wir ein Klatschen hinter uns hörten.

Ein Deja-Vu schoss mir durch den Kopf: Lonnie, die klatschte, als Michael und ich in der alten Ziegelfabrik festgehalten worden waren.

Doch dieses Mal war es nicht Lonnie - es war Nicholas der klatschte.

Er stand am anderen Ufer und hinter ihm standen Tess, Michael, Max und Isabel.

Nicholas zog den Sensor aus seiner Hosentasche und fuhr mit der Hand über die Oberfläche.

Sofort wurde der Quader, den ich in meinen Händen hielt, unglaublich heiß und ich ließ ihn fallen.

"Kinder, Kinder! Ihr sollt doch eure Finger von meinem Quader lassen!" rief er.

Dann berührte er mit seinen Fingern das Wasser und es verwandelte sich wieder in die feste Oberfläche.

Er kam auf uns zu.

Max, Isabel, Michael und Tess folgten ihm. Ihre Gesichter waren ausdruckslos und ihre Bewegungen steif, so als würden sie es nicht wagen, eine falsche Bewegung zu machen. Hatte Nicholas ein Kraftfeld um sie herum errichtet?

Als sie das Plateau erreichten, wichen wir alle zurück.

"Wo wollt ihr hin? Es gibt keinen Ausweg!" sagte Nicholas lächelnd. Er hob den Quader auf, der scheinbar wieder erkaltet war und sprach weiter:

"Eure Freundin Maria war ein gutes Versuchsobjekt. Nun weiß ich, wie ich eure Energie im Quader speichern kann. Und es wird nicht länger als 48 Stunden dauern bis ich mit dem Granilith wieder auf Antar ankomme denn Du", er richtete seinen Blick nun auf mich, "wirst die UV-Strahlung in der Granilith-Kammer deaktivieren! Und Kivar wird sich so freuen, Dich wieder zu sehen!"

Das war also sein Plan?

"Jetzt oder nie!" dachte ich und schloss die Augen.

Obwohl ich fühlte, dass mir noch immer ein großer Teil meiner Energie fehlte, aktivierte ich den Stein. Seine Kraft durchströmte mich und mit einem mal fühlte ich mich wie früher - als ich noch Alphard auf Antar gewesen war.

"Dieses Mal wird Dein Versuch scheitern, Elnath!" sagte ich und hob die Hand.

Als er sah, dass ich das Schmuckstück trug riss er die Augen auf und wich zurück.

"Deaktiviere ihn sofort, Alphard! Ich warne Dich! Ich töte die königlichen Vier innerhalb von Sekunden!"

"Das wagst Du nicht! Nicht, solange Du noch ihre Energie brauchst um zurück zu kehren!" antwortete ich.

Nicholas hob seine Hand und ich konnte fühlen, wie er ein Schutzschild vor sich errichtete.

"Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass Du immer noch nicht genug Kraft hast um mich zu besiegen!" rief er.

"Das werden wir gleich sehen!" antwortete ich fest entschlossen. "Schließlich bist Du nicht mehr der Jüngste und hast einige Niederlagen durch uns erleiden müssen..."

"Dein Hochmut wird Dich teuer zu stehen kommen!" antwortete Nicholas zähneknirschend.

Ich richtete die gesamte Kraft des Steins auf ihn und ließ sie frei.

Er stolperte einige Schritte zurück und prallte gegen Michael, der noch immer steif hinter ihm stand.

"Hör auf damit!" schrie er.

"Es scheint, als würde die Kraft vielleicht doch ausreichen, oder?" fragte ich sarkastisch.

"Ich töte die königlichen Vier! Ich meine es ernst!"

"Ich glaube, da liegst Du falsch!"

Ich bewegte meinen Arm durch die Luft und Nicholas wurde vom Boden hochgehoben und an nach rechts an den Rand des Plateaus geschleudert. Dort blieb er bewusstlos liegen.

Max, Isabel, Michael und Tess zuckten zusammen und es kam wieder Leben in ihre Körper.

Das Kraftfeld, das Nicholas scheinbar um sie herum errichtet hatte schien erloschen zu sein.

"Jen?" rief Tess und blickte fragend zwischen mir und Maria hin und her.

"Ja, wir sind wieder wir selbst!" antwortete ich. "Und das ist der Stein von Dimara. Erinnert sich einer von euch daran?"

"Ich." antwortete Tess während sie den Reif anstarrte. "Jetzt verstehe ich, wie Du plötzlich zu so viel Macht kamst."

"Maria, geht es Dir gut?" rief Michael und lief zu ihr hinüber.

"Ja, jetzt geht es mir wieder besser." antwortete sie und umarmte ihn.

"Was hat Nicholas mit euch gemacht?" fragte Alex und sah Isabel prüfend an.

"Er hat mit Hilfe des Sensors unsere Tricium-Verstärker geortet und sie sofort deaktiviert. An alles weitere kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern... ich war wie in Trance." antwortete sie.

"Mir ging es genauso." schaltete sich nun auch Max in das Gespräch ein. "Nicholas hat in den letzten Monaten viele neue Techniken entwickelt. Er ist besessen von dem Gedanken nach Antar zurück zu reisen. Er bemerkt, dass seine Zeit nun endgültig abläuft."

"Und was tun wir jetzt mit ihm? Und wo sind die anderen Skins? Willst Du sie immer noch am Leben lassen?" fragte Tess.

"Ich weiß es nicht..." antwortete Max und starrte auf Nicholas´ leblosen Körper am Rand des Plateaus.

Plötzlich erschienen 3 Skins am anderen Ufer und die Oberfläche des Wassers, die bisher noch fest gewesen war, verflüssigte sich sofort wieder. Ich erkannte Ralph, den Wissenschaftler, und den großen kräftigen Skin der Maria entführt hatte. Der dritte Skin war Robert, den wir bis zum Bunker verfolgt hatten... das waren also die letzten drei Skins die noch bei Nicholas waren.

Maria schrie kurz vor Schreck auf und klammerte sich an Michael.

Die Skins hielten die vier kleinen Quader in der Hand und ehe jemand von uns reagieren konnte, hatten sie sie aktiviert.

Sofort hatte ich ein Gefühl, als würde mir jemand die Luft zum Atmen nehmen und mir wurde schwindlig.

Doch Max, Michael, Tess und Isabel erging es schlimmer. Da die kleinen Quader für sie angefertigt worden waren, zapften sie wohl deren Energie noch heftiger an.

Max und Tess lagen bereits zusammengekrümmt und schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern am Boden. Michael und Isabel, klammerten sich jeweils an Maria und Alex, doch auch ihre Beine gaben langsam unter ihnen nach und sie sanken zu Boden.

"Tu´ etwas!" schrie mich Alex in Panik an.

Vor lauter Schreck hatte ich den Armreif völlig vergessen. Die Energie der Quader schien die Gedanken zu beeinflussen und man war zu keiner vernünftigen Entscheidung mehr fähig.

Mit großer Anstrengung hob ich den Arm mit dem Reif und richtete ihn gegen die Skins am Ufer.

Ich wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich mehr Energie im Stein von Dimara angesammelt hatte und dann entließ ich sie mit einem hellen Lichtblitz zu den Quadern.

Diese wurden von dem Licht erfasst und zersprangen wie Glas unter den Händen der Skins. Auch der große Quader, der einige Meter neben Nicholas auf dem Boden lag, zersplitterte plötzlich.

Ein unglaublicher Schmerz durchfuhr mich im Moment der Zerstörung der Quader und ich krümmte mich zusammen.

Doch dann verging der Schmerz und ich blickte auf: Die Husks der drei Skins zerfiel plötzlich zu Staub und Hautfetzen.

"Oh mein Gott!" dachte ich geschockt und starrte auf die grauen Haufen am Ufer und die durch die Luft wirbelnden Hautfetzen.

"Ich wollte sie nicht töten! Ich wollte nur die Quader zerstören!" rief ich dann und drehte mich zu Liz, Maria, Sean, Kyle und Alex um. Diese blickten ebenfalls geschockt zu Ufer.

Dann sah ich, dass Michael und Isabel noch immer am Boden lagen.

Erneut drehte ich mich um. Auch Max und Tess regten sich nicht.

Schnell rannte ich zu Michael, der am nähesten lag. Ich legte zwei Finger an seinen Hals.

Ein Puls war vorhanden, aber sehr schwach!

Dann legte ich meine Hand auf seinen Bauch. Er atmete sehr flach und stockend.

"Leute!" schrie ich und die fünf zuckten zusammen und schienen das erste Mal wahrzunehmen, dass Max, Michael, Tess und Isabel noch immer nicht zu sich gekommen waren.

"Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen!"

"Max!" schluchzte Liz unter Tränen während sie ihn immer und immer wieder leicht rüttelte.

"Ich hätte die Quader nicht zerstören dürfen während sie mit ihnen Verbunden und aktiviert waren!" schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich war an alle dem Schuld!

Maria riss mich aus meinen Selbstzweifeln indem sie meine Schulter packte.

"Jennifer! Kannst Du nicht etwas mit dem Armreif für sie tun?" fragte sie weinend.

"Ich werde es versuchen!" antwortete ich wie in Trance da ich immer noch darüber nachdachte wie dumm ich doch gewesen war und was dieser Fehler für Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen konnte.

Vorsichtig legte ich meine zitternde Hand auf Michaels Stirn, schloss die Augen und versuchte eine Verbindung zu ihm herzustellen. Hierzu musste ich erneut die Kraft des Steines zu Hilfe nehmen da ich spürte, dass die Energie in meinem Körper gefährlich gering war. Es war wie Maria gesagt hatte: Der Stein hatte nur die nötigste Energie für die Heilung zur Verfügung gestellt.

Dann war die Verbindung da:

Ich sah plötzlich schreckliche Bilder vor mir. Dunkle Wolken, graue abgestorbene Bäume, Ascheregen, Dunkelheit, Leichen...

Was ging nur in Michael und den anderen vor?

"Konzentriere Dich auf die Heilung!" dachte ich dann und stellte mir das Innere des menschlichen Körpers vor. Organe, Knochen, Zellen, Venen, Arterien... irgendwie musste ich es schaffen, Michaels Körper zu "scannen" und die Verletzung zu entdecken!

Dann hörte ich einen schrillen Schrei von Liz und kurz darauf auch von Maria.

Ich erschrak und dadurch wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und drehte mich um - gerade noch früh genug um einen kurzen Blick auf Nicholas, der bereits seine Hand erhoben hatte, zu bekommen und der Gedanke, dass ich zu unachtsam gewesen war durch meinen Kopf schoss bevor ich einen Schlag heftiger, wütender und glühend heißer Energie verspürte und das Bewußtsein verlor.

"Jen! Jennifer!"

Irgend jemand rief meinen Namen immer und immer wieder... doch es klang so weit entfernt. Und ich war so müde! Lieber wollte ich weiter schlafen!

"Jen!" rief es erneut und ich spürte eine Hand auf meinem Kopf.

In dem Moment, als ich mich auf das Gefühl der Berührung konzentrierte, spürte ich daß ich zitterte und konnte nichts dagegen tun... was war los?

Ich hätte doch einfach weiter schlafen sollen...

"Wach´ auf!" rief die Stimme wieder und ich erkannte, dass es die von Liz war.

Liz rief nach mir?

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Augen und schloss sie sofort wieder. Das Licht war so grell!

"So ist es gut! Mach´ die Augen auf!" sagte Liz nun wieder.

Erneut öffnete ich sie und behielt sie dieses Mal blinzelnd offen.

Es dauerte einen Moment bis ich klar sehen konnte.

Liz war über mich gebeugt und hob meinen Kopf etwas an. Sie hatte ein Gefäß in der Hand und führte es an meine Lippen.

Wasser floss in meinen Mund und jetzt erst spürte ich wie durstig ich war und schluckte es schnell hinunter.

"Langsam!" hörte ich nun Alex.

Liz nahm das Gefäß weg und ich blickte in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war.

Er blickte mich mit sorgenvollem Gesicht an.

Erst jetzt nahm ich unsere Umgebung deutlich wahr:

Wir befanden uns immer noch in der Höhle?

Dann erst kam die Erinnerung zurück: Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess die bewusstlos und verletzt am Boden lagen. Und Nicholas, der plötzlich wieder wach geworden war!

"Was ist passiert?" fragte ich leise und meine Stimme klang heiser.

"Nicholas ist wieder aufgewacht als Du versucht hast, Michael zu heilen. Er hat Dich angegriffen und sah, dass Du alle Quader zerstört hattest und dass die anderen Skins tot waren. Er war mehr als wütend und zwang Alex, Sean, Maria, Kyle und mich in diese kleine Höhle hier zu gehen. Dann verschloss er den Ausgang. Es ist ein schweres Eisengitter und Sean sagte, das Schloss sei geschmolzen.

Einige Zeit später kamen auch Max, Michael, Tess und Isabel zu uns. Es geht ihnen besser... aber er hat irgend etwas mit ihnen gemacht. Sie sind wie Zombies!" sagte Liz.

"Dann kontrolliert er sie wieder, wie vorher als er zu uns auf das Felsplateau kam." murmelte ich.

Liz nickte und fing an, wieder zu weinen.

"Die vier brachten auch Dich mit - dann schloss uns Nicholas wieder hier ein und verließ die Höhle."

"Er hat Dir Deinen Armreif weg genommen und sofort darauf bekamst Du hohes Fieber." sagte Alex.

"Es ist wie bei Michael." hörte ich nun Marias Stimme und sie kam in mein Blickfeld.

"Was?" fragte ich. Das Zittern wurde immer stärker und ich konnte mich nicht richtig konzentrieren!

"Michael hatte auch so hohes Fieber nachdem er bei River Dog an einer Zeremonie teilgenommen hatte. River Dog sagte uns, dass dadurch seine "Balance" gestört worden sei. Wir haben ihn mit den Steinen von eurem Planeten wieder geheilt."

Ich nickte.

"Was River Dog sagte ist wahr... wenn der Energiespiegel in unserem Körper sinkt oder durcheinander gerät, dann werden wir krank. Für gewöhnlich regenerieren wir uns aber wieder."

"Er wäre damals fast gestorben." sagte Liz. "Vielleicht ist es mit den menschlichen Körpern anders."

Ich und versuchte, mich aufzusetzen.

Aber ich schaffte es nicht.

"Warte, ich helfe Dir." hörte ich Sean und er kam näher. Er setzte sich neben mich und zog mich dann an sich, so dass ich sitzen konnte. "Wir werden Dir schon irgendwie helfen." flüsterte er in mein Ohr und hielt mich fest.

"Entweder er kontrolliert die anderen mit seiner Kraft oder mit dem Sensor. Ich weiß es nicht... aber gegen die Kraft des Armreifs kann er nichts unternehmen. Wenn wir ihn wieder bekämen..." sagte ich leise und schlief wieder ein.

"Weiß Nicholas denn, dass der Granilith nicht funktioniert?" hörte ich Alex eine Weile später fragen als ich wieder wach wurde.

"Ich glaube nicht." antwortete Maria. "Von mir hat er es jedenfalls nicht erfahren."

"Dann sucht er jetzt sicher nach einer Möglichkeit wie er Max und die anderen dazu bringen kann ihn zu aktivieren oder ihnen ihre Energie wieder zu entziehen."

"Er wird sowieso sterben." sagte Kyle.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er sprach seit ich aufgewacht war. Die ganze Zeit hatte er nachdenklich da gesessen und Max und die anderen, die regungslos in einer Ecke saßen, beobachtet.

"Was meinst Du?" fragte Sean.

"Der Granilith braucht laut Jen mindestens einen Monat bis er sich wieder aufgeladen hat. Ich glaube, dass Nicholas nicht mehr so viel Zeit hat. Rechnet doch mal nach! Seine 50 Jahre sind längst um! Sonst würde er das alles hier nicht riskieren." erklärte er. "Er ist jetzt völlig alleine. Alle anderen Skins sind tot. Seine Quader sind zerstört. Das einzige was er jetzt noch hat sind die Tricium-Verstärker und den Sensor. Mit diesen beiden Dingen kann er zwar verhindern, dass die Antarianer ihre Kräfte einsetzen - aber er weiß auch, dass sie ihn niemals in die Granilith-Kammer gehen lassen würden. Also frage ich mich, warum er es ihnen nicht einfach befiehlt - jetzt, da er sie scheinbar kontrollieren kann."

"Vielleicht kann er das nicht so ganz." sagte Liz. "Wenn dies möglich wäre, dann hätte er sie mit Sicherheit schon zur Kammer gebracht. Vielleicht kann er sie nur innerhalb dieser Höhle kontrollieren?"

"Ihr seid gar nicht so dumm wie ich dachte, ihr Menschen!" hörte man plötzlich Nicholas´ Stimme und wir alle blickten erschrocken zum Gitter.

"Vor allem von Dir, Kyle Valenti, hätte ich so viel Scharfsinn gar nicht erwartet." fuhr er ironisch fort. Er öffnete das Tor und kam zu uns herein.

Sean bemerkte, wie ich mich sofort versteifte und hielt mich noch fester in seinen Armen.

"Wie geht es Dir, Alphard?" fragte er lächelnd. "Ich bin sicher, in etwa 4 bis 5 Stunden kannst Du allen Antarianern die bisher im Krieg gefallen sind "Guten Tag" sagen."

Liz schnappte erschrocken nach Luft. Auch ich zuckte zusammen. 4-5 Stunden? War das die Zeit, die mir noch blieb?

Nicholas lachte und ging zu Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess hinüber.

"Seht sie euch an. Wie Puppen... der Sensor ist im Zusammenhang mit meiner Kraft eine so wunderbare Waffe! Wenn wir sie damals schon auf Antar gehabt hätten, wäre so viel Blutvergießen gar nicht nötig gewesen."

Er schnippte symbolisch mit den Fingern und die vier "wachten" wieder auf.

"Der Granilith funktioniert nicht?" fragte er sie nun kalt ohne abzuwarten bis die vier verstanden, wo sie sich befanden und was geschehen war.

"Woher weißt Du das?" fragte Max und fasste sich an den Kopf.

"Eure Freunde hier haben es mir verraten."

Michaels Blick schoss zu uns herüber und man konnte sehen, dass er wütend war. Als er aber sah, dass ich krank war wurde seine Mine wieder sanfter und er nickte verständnisvoll.

"Und was willst Du jetzt noch von uns?" fragte Isabel angespannt.

"Wie lange wird es dauern, bis er wieder funktioniert? Wirklich einen Monat?" fragte er im Gegenzug.

"Ja." antwortete Tess.

Nicholas starrte kurz vor sich hin und drehte sich dann um. Er kam zu mir herüber.

"Kann der vierte Stein von Dimara den Granilith wieder aufladen?"

"Vielleicht... aber lieber sterbe ich hier als Dich mit dem Granilith nach Antar zu schicken!" antwortete ich wütend.

"Das habe ich mir gedacht." antwortete Nicholas und bewegte seine Hand in die Richtung der königlichen Vier. Sofort schrien sie unter Schmerzen auf.

"Bist Du sicher, dass Du es Dir nicht noch einmal überlegen willst?" fragte er und blickte mich kalt an.

"Hör auf!" schrie ich.

Doch Nicholas machte einfach weiter.

"Vielleicht fange ich auch erst mit Deinen Freunden an..."

Er richtete nun seine Kraft auf Liz, Alex, Kyle, Maria und Sean.

"Hör auf!" schrie ich nun so laut ich konnte und löste mich mit letzter Kraft aus Seans Umarmung, die plötzlich schmerzte.

Ich fiel vornüber auf meine Hände und sah erschöpft zu Nicholas hoch.

"Ich tue alles was Du willst. Aber quäle sie nicht mehr!" sagte ich verzweifelt.

Dann konnte ich mich nicht länger wach halten und versank in einen fiebrigen, traumlosen Schlaf.

Durch einen stechenden Schmerz wurde ich unsanft wieder geweckt.

Nicholas hatte seine Hand auf meinem Kopf liegen und nahm sie nun weg.

"Zeit, zum Geschäftlichen zu kommen!" sagte er.

Ich sah mich um und erkannte, dass wir uns in der Höhle mit den Inkubationskapseln befanden. Alex und Sean waren auch hier. Sie bewegten sich nicht, also nahm ich an, dass Nicholas ein Kraftfeld um sie errichtet hatte. Und wo waren die anderen?

"Ich erkläre Dir jetzt wie das hier abläuft, Alphard." begann Nicholas. "Die beiden da drüben haben Dich hergebracht und sind als eine Art Versicherung für mich hier. Ich werde sie sofort töten wenn Du eine einzige falsche Bewegung machst, okay? Die anderen Deiner Freunde befinden sich an einem euch unbekannten Ort. Ich habe ihn luftdicht abgeriegelt und wenn ich nicht in etwa 3 Stunden zurück komme wird es keine königlichen Vier mehr geben. Hast Du das verstanden?"

"Ja." antwortete ich matt.

Ich blickte zu Alex und Sean hinüber und ihre Miene verriet mir, dass Nicholas nicht scherzte.

"Wenn ich Dir jetzt den Armreif gebe wirst Du die Granilith-Kammer öffnen, das UV-Licht deaktivieren und den Granilith aufladen. Danach gibst Du mir den Armreif zurück." fuhr er fort.

Er gab mir den Reif und ich hielt ihn vorsichtig in den Händen.

"Keine Dummheiten!" sagte er und beobachtete meine Bewegungen genau.

Ich zog ihn an und sofort spürte ich, wie mich die Kraft des Steines durchfloss. Das Zittern hörte auf und mein Kopf wurde wieder klarer.

Der Stein stellte mir gerade so viel Energie zur Verfügung, dass die "Balance" gehalten wurde.

Langsam stand ich auf und öffnete die Tür zur Kammer. Nicholas trat weiter zurück da das Licht im Innern heraus schien.

"Stell´ es ab!" rief er.

Ich hob die Hand und deaktivierte die Lichter. Es dauerte eine Weile, da wir ein Intervall eingestellt hatten das ständig wechselte so dass Nicholas sie nicht hätte selbst abschalten können.

Nun wurde die Kammer blaugrün beleuchtet und der Granilith glühte sehr schwach.

Ich legte meine Hand darauf und ließ die Energie im Stein von Dimara ansteigen. Als sie ihr höchstes Level erreicht hatte entließ ich sie in den Granilith.

Sofort begann er, weiß und lila zu leuchten.

"Ist er jetzt wieder funktionsfähig?" fragte Nicholas gierig.

"Ich glaube schon." antwortete ich.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich keine Ahnung. Aber ich wollte etwas versuchen...

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, erneut einen Zeitsprung zu unternehmen - dann könnte ich das alles vielleicht doch noch verhindern.

Doch es tat sich rein gar nichts. Also funktionierte der Granilith noch nicht... die Kraft des vierten Steins von Dimara hatte nicht ausgereicht. Ich schätzte, dass er nun nur noch 1 oder 2 Tage brauchen würde bis er wieder vollständig aufgeladen war. Doch es war besser wenn Nicholas das nicht wusste...

"Das reicht jetzt!" rief er. "Gib mir den Armreif zurück!"

Zögernd streifte ich ihn ab und fühlte sofort wie seine Energie aus meinem Körper strömte.

Ich sackte zu Boden und er fiel mir aus den Händen.

Nicholas kam näher und hob ihn auf.

Dann verließ er die Höhle mit den Inkubationskapseln.

Er verschloss sie von außen und ließ mich mit Sean und Alex alleine zurück.

Im gleichen Moment als die Höhle verschlossen war schien das Kraftfeld um Sean und Alex zu erlöschen und die beiden kamen herüber gelaufen.

"Ich konnte nichts anderes tun!" sagte ich total erschöpft bevor einer von den beiden etwas sagte.

"Ist schon gut!" antwortete Alex.

"Hör´ mir zu: Die Steine von Antar sind hier in der Höhle versteckt. Isabel hat es mir einmal erzählt. Glaubst Du, wir können etwas für Dich tun?" sagte er hastig.

"Die Healing Stones sind hier?"

"Was sind die Healing Stones?" fragte Sean.

"Das sind Steine von ihrem Planeten und damit haben wir damals Michael geheilt."

"Wie lange hat es gedauert bis wir hier her kamen?" fragte ich dann.

"Fast 2 Stunden."

"Dann bleiben höchstens noch 2 oder 3 Stunden bis..."

"Nein! Sag´ so etwas nicht! Ich werde die Steine finden und dann werden wir Dir helfen!" unterbrach mich Alex und begann zu suchen.

"Glaubst Du, dass wir es schaffen werden die Steine zu aktivieren?" fragte Sean während auch er die Höhle durchsuchte.

"Wenn River Dog es konnte und Nasedo alleine heilte, dann werdet ihr es auch schaffen. Da bin ich sicher." antwortete ich leise.

Ich fühlte mich so schrecklich.

Das Zittern hatte nun aufgehört und ich konnte mich fast gar nicht mehr bewegen. Um mich herum entstanden langsam Fäden die sich um meinen gesamten Körper legten und mich einsponnen. Alex erzählte mir, dass es auch bei Michael so gewesen war.

"Wo sind nur diese verdammten Steine? Isabel hat gesagt, sie wären hier!" schimpfte Alex eine Weile später.

Die Zeit wurde langsam knapp und Sean und er hatten jede Ecke der Höhle durchsucht.

Jede - bis auf: Die Kapseln!

Ich konnte ihnen jedoch nicht mehr sagen, dass sie dort suchen sollten da ich mich inzwischen gar nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Ich konnte einfach nur halb wach, halb schlafend daliegen und warten.

"Sehen wir mal in den komischen Zellen hier nach!" rief Sean und kletterte in die erste Inkubationskapsel.

"Nichts!" sagte er dann.

Alex kletterte in die oberen Zellen.

"Hier ist etwas!" hörte ich ihn dann rufen.

Er und Sean kamen zu mir herüber gelaufen und Alex hatte ein kleines braunes Päckchen in der Hand.

"Siehst Du, das sind sie! Ganz bestimmt!" sagte er aufgeregt und wickelte das Papier ab.

Darin befanden sich tatsächlich die Steine!

"Das sind sie?" fragte Sean ungläubig und nahm einen der gelben, glasigen Brocken in die Hand.

"Lass´ uns anfangen! Schnell!"

Jeder von den beiden nahm einen Stein in die Hand und sie stellten sich um mich herum.

"Sean, wir müssen jetzt irgendwie eine gemeinsame Basis herstellen. Als wir das Ritual bei Michael durchgeführt haben, tranken wir alle aus einer Schüssel Wasser. River Dog sagte uns, dass man so die Verbindung beginnen könne. Doch wir haben kein Wasser..."

"Dann muss es eben so klappen." sagte Sean.

"Wenn Du meinst... Wir schließen jetzt unsere Augen und konzentrieren uns nur auf die Steine. Unsere Energie soll sie aktivieren." erklärte Alex.

Einen Moment später begann der Stein in Alex´ Händen zu glühen. Kurz darauf erleuchtete auch der von Sean.

Sofort spürte ich, wie die Energie der Steine mich durchfloss und schloss die Augen.

Dann hatte ich eine Vision:

Ich sah Zan und Vilandra auf Antar als sie noch kleine Kinder waren. Und dann sah ich mich, wie ich ihnen beibrachte, ihre Kräfte zu benutzen um kleine Kunstwerke aus dem Gestein von Dimara zu erschaffen... damals war alles noch so friedlich gewesen. Zan und Vilandras Augen strahlten als sie ihre ersten selbst geformten Skulpturen in die Hände nahmen und umarmten mich.

Dann sah ich auch Ava und die Hochzeit von Zan mit ihr und die Verlobungsfeier zwischen Rath und Vilandra.

Sie alle strahlten vor Glück - auch wenn ich heute wusste, dass Vilandra niemals wirklich glücklich gewesen war und ihr Herz für Kivar, der sie so schändlich ausgenutzt und betrogen hatte, geschlagen hatte.

Das Bild der königlichen Vier wandelte sich um und zeigte jetzt Max, Tess, Michael und Isabel. Sie alle kamen auf mich zu und umarmten mich. Dann erschienen auch Alex, Sean, Kyle, Liz und Maria. Auch sie zeigten mir ihre Freundschaft.

Danach endete die Vision und ich öffnete wieder die Augen.

Alex und Sean hatten es geschafft! Die Balance war wieder hergestellt und ich fühlte mich sogar richtig gut!

Schnell setzte ich mich auf und entfernte diese ekligen Fäden von meinem Gesicht.

Dann stand ich auf und umarmte Alex.

"Ich danke Dir!" sagte ich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Danach ging ich zu Sean und umarmte auch ihn. Ich blickte ihm in die Augen.

"Findest Du mich jetzt abstoßend nach dem was Du gerade alles gesehen hast?" fragte ich dann.

"Niemals." antwortete Sean. "Ich wollte schon immer Spiderwoman als meine Freundin haben!"

Er lächelte und dann küssten wir uns. Das Gefühl war wundervoll und ich wollte ganz und gar darin versinken.

"Ähm, Leute..." hörten wir dann Alex. "Wir haben noch was anderes vor, oder?"

"Entschuldige!" sagte ich schnell und löste mich aus Seans Umarmung.

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung wo Nicholas die anderen hin gebracht hat?" fragte ich dann.

"Nein. Aber Du solltest versuchen mit ihnen Verbindung aufzunehmen. Und dann müssen wir hier raus kommen."

Ich nickte, schloss meine Augen und versuchte eine Verbindung zu Max, Tess, Isabel und Michael herzustellen. Doch durch irgend etwas wurde ich abgeblockt.

"Ich kann sie nicht finden." sagte ich.

"Mist!" entfuhr es Alex.

Ich ging hinüber zum Ausgang der Höhle und fuhr mit der Hand über die Stelle, an der sich der Abdruck zum Öffnen befand. Doch es geschah nichts. Verwundert betrachtete ich meine Handfläche. Aber es war doch Energie entwichen!?

"Was ist los?" fragte Alex nun.

"Meine Kräfte funktionieren - aber die Tür lässt sich nicht öffnen."

"Dann hat Nicholas sie von außen verriegelt." sagte Sean. "Vielleicht hat er euren Öffnungsmechanismus zerstört."

"Dann werde ich versuchen, sie anders zu öffnen." sagte ich und konzentrierte mich auf den Felsen, der den Ausgang versperrte.

Wieder und wieder versuchte ich den Ausgang zu öffnen - so lange bis ich nicht mehr konnte.

"Es geht nicht." sagte ich.

"Schon gut." antwortete Alex enttäuscht. "Du hast es versucht."

"Nun bleibt uns wohl nichts mehr anderes übrig als zu warten..." murmelte Sean und setzte sich auf den Boden.

Etwa eine Stunde später öffnete sich der Eingang zur Höhle.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte ich die UV-Lichter in der Granilith-Kammer wieder aktiviert und die Tür verschlossen.

Ganz so einfach wollten wir es Nicholas doch nicht machen...

Als erstes traten Max, Isabel, Michael und Tess durch die Öffnung und waren sichtlich verwundert Alex, Sean und mich zu erblicken. Aber sie sagten nichts sondern blickten uns nur angespannt an.

Dann kam Nicholas mit dem Sensor herein.

"Oh, wer ist denn da wieder auf den Beinen?" fragte er mich ohne jegliche Gefühlsregung in seinem Tonfall. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass Du inzwischen von uns gegangen wärst."

"Da hast Du falsch gedacht." antwortete ich.

"Naja - dem können wir immer noch nachhelfen, nicht wahr?"

Er verschloss die Öffnung wieder und wandte sich an Max und die anderen.

"Ihr wisst, dass Liz, Maria und Kyle sterben werden wenn ihr nicht genau tut was ich euch sage."

Er ging zur Tür der Granilith-Kammer und öffnete sie. Sofort fiel das UV-Licht auf ihn und er stolperte zurück.

"Du!" rief er wütend und richtete seine Kraft gegen mich. "Was soll das? Ich dachte ich hätte mich klar und deutlich ausgedrückt!"

Dann sandte er einen Energiestoß gegen Sean und Alex aus der beide zu Boden warf. Dort blieben sie liegen.

"Nein!" rief ich erschrocken.

"Das ist ganz alleine Deine Schuld." antwortete Nicholas gelassen. Er stand genau vor mir und blickte an mir hoch.

Mein Inneres war so aufgewühlt und ich war so wütend wie ich es noch nie in meinem Leben zuvor gewesen war. Er würde uns sowieso alle töten. Vielleicht waren Alex und Sean schon tot? Wieso also das alles?

Ich packte ihn bei den Schultern und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft die ich aufwenden konnte durch die Tür in die Granilith-Kammer.

Dann verschloss ich diese und stemmte mich dagegen.

Drinnen hörte man Nicholas schreien und ich fühlte, wie er versuchte die Tür mit seiner Kraft aufzudrücken. Doch durch das UV-Licht schwand seine Kraft stetig und wurde immer schwächer.

"Helft mir!" schrie ich.

Max, Isabel und Tess reagierten nicht. Sie starrten mich einfach nur fassungslos an.

Doch Michael kam herüber und half mir. Gemeinsam schafften wir es, die Tür verschlossen zu halten bis von drinnen keine Reaktion mehr kam.

"Was hast Du getan?" schrie Tess plötzlich und zerrte mich weg. "Bist Du verrückt geworden? Wie sollen wir denn die anderen finden?"

Michael packte Tess´ Arm und zog sie von mir weg.

"Es gab keinen anderen Ausweg!" sagte er.

"Ach ja, und ihr zwei seid wohl so was wie Hellseher die einfach ihre Entscheidungen über alle anderen stellen?" fauchte sie ihn an.

"Wir werden die anderen finden!" antwortete ich völlig durcheinander.

Ich hatte heute 4 Skins getötet... Und obwohl sie unsere Feinde waren fühlte ich mich furchtbar. Wie konnte ich jemals wieder in einen Spiegel sehen?

"Hey, Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen." sagte Michael aufrichtig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Nein...

"Geht da rein und schaltet den Sensor ab!" hörten wir dann Max´ Stimme.

Wir drehten uns um und sahen, dass er und Isabel über Alex und Sean gebeugt waren.

"Schnell! Sie atmen nicht mehr!" rief nun Isabel.

Michael öffnete die Tür zum Granilith und ich ging mit ihm in die brütend heiße Kammer. Drinnen roch es nun verbrannt und neben der Tür entdeckte ich einen Haufen Asche.

Erschrocken spang ich zurück und drehte mich um.

Einen Moment später spürte ich Michaels Arm um meinen Schultern.

"Komm´, ich habe den Sensor. Lass uns hier raus gehen." sagte er und führte mich hinaus.

Wir gingen zu Max und den anderen hinüber und Michael versuchte den Sensor zu deaktivieren.

Nach einigen Versuchen erlosch er und Max konnte endlich beginnen Alex und Sean zu heilen.

Ich beobachtete alles wie durch einen Schleier und sah immer wieder nur den kleinen Haufen Asche vor mir.

"Ich weiß, wie Du Dich fühlst." hörte ich dann wieder Michaels Stimme.

"Nein - das kannst Du nicht verstehen."

"Ich habe damals Agent Pierce getötet. Und außerdem habe ich Dir gerade geholfen Nicholas zu besiegen, oder?" redete er weiter.

"Ich fühle mich so schrecklich!" stieß ich aus und fing an zu weinen.

Er nahm mich in seine Arme.

Alex und Sean kamen in der Zwischenzeit wieder zu sich. Isabel umarmte Alex und war überglücklich ihn wieder wohlauf zu sehen.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Sean verwirrt.

"Nicholas wollte euch töten." antwortete Max.

"Wo ist Nicholas?"

Sean stand langsam auf und "löste" Michael ab indem nun er mich in seine Arme nahm.

"Ich habe ihn getötet." sagte ich schluchzend.

"Was? Wie?" fragte nun Alex.

"Jen und ich haben ihn in der Granilith-Kammer eingesperrt." antwortete Michael.

"Was sehr dumm von euch war!" mischte sich nun Tess wieder ein.

"Nein, das war es nicht!" entgegnete Michael genervt. "Ich weiß wo die anderen sind!"

"Aber - wieso hast Du das vorher nicht gesagt?" fragte Tess nun.

"Weil ich noch keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte! Nicholas hat uns die ganze Zeit belauscht! Ich wusste nicht wo er uns als erstes eingeschlossen hatte, als er mit Alex, Jen und Sean hier her ging. Aber ich weiß, wohin der Maria und die anderen danach gebracht hat."

"Und wohin?" fragte Max.

"In die alte Ziegelfabrik in der Jen und ich schon mal festsaßen."

"Woher weißt Du das so genau?"

"Nicholas war unvorsichtig: Auf seinen Schuhen und seinen Hosen befand sich roter Staub als er zurück kam. Und glaubt mir - ich werde diese Farbe nie wieder aus meinem Kopf bekommen. Oder, Jen?"

"Du meinst den ganzen roten Staub der in der großen Halle den Boden bedeckte?" fragte ich.

"Ja."

"Wenn das stimmt, dann müssen sie dort sein. Der Staub war ganz Dunkelrot von den zerschnittenen und zerbrochenen Ziegeln die dort noch herum lagen. Solchen Staub oder Sand gibt es in der Wüste nicht."

"Dann lasst uns sofort gehen. Wir wissen nicht, wieviel Zeit die anderen noch haben."

Wir liefen schnell zum Ausgang der Höhle und Max legte seine Hand auf die Fläche, die den Öffnungsmechanismus aktivieren sollte.

Doch wie zuvor geschah nichts.

"Oh nein!" stieß ich hervor. "Ich konnte die Tür auch nicht öffnen."

"Dann müssen wir etwas anderes versuchen." sagte Max und trat einige Schritte zurück. "Du hast es vorhin schon versucht?"

"Ja. Meine Kraft hat nicht ausgereicht um den Felsen zu bewegen."

"Dann werden wir unsere Kräfte kombinieren." schlug Tess vor.

Michael und Isabel kamen zu uns herüber und wir fassten uns an den Händen.

"Es wäre besser, wenn ihr beiden einige Schritte zurück geht." sagte Isabel zu Alex und Sean. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie viel Energie wir aufbauen können."

Die beiden nickten und liefen in die hintere Ecke der Höhle.

"Also gut. Wir versuchen, so viel Kraft wie möglich zu bündeln und dann dem Felsen entgegen zu schicken. Glaubt ihr, wir schaffen das?" fragte Tess.

"Versuchen wir es." antwortete Michael und schloss seine Augen.

Einige Sekunden später hatten wir eine Verbindung zueinander hergestellt. Nachdem die ersten Eindrücke, Bilder und Gedanken an uns vorüber gezogen waren konzentrierten wir uns auf den Felsen.

Es war nun wieder, als wären wir "eins" - ein und dieselbe Person zur gleichen Zeit die das selbe Ziel verfolgte.

Spannung lag in der Luft und ich konnte spüren, wie sich meine Nackenhaare aufrichteten.

Gleichzeitig fühlte ich, wie es auch den anderen so erging und wir wussten, dass es gleich soweit sein würde, die Energie zu entladen.

"Wartet noch!" sandte Max in Gedanken an uns aus und die Kraft stieg immer weiter und weiter an. Ich befürchtete, dass wir jeden Moment die Kontrolle über sie verlieren würden.

"Wir werden die Kontrolle nicht verlieren!" antwortete Max erneut in Gedanken auf die ungestellte Frage - er spürte meine Unsicherheit.

"Ich zähle bis 3 und dann geht es los!"

Und dann passierte es:

Wir ließen die Energie frei und öffneten die Augen. Ein blendend weißer Lichtball raste gegen den Felsen und es gab einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall.

Das Gestein zerfiel in tausende kleine Stücke und fiel einfach zu Boden.

Vor uns befand sich eine Öffnung, die genau ausreichte um hindurch zu klettern.

Wir alle fielen atemlos auf die Knie und versuchten zuerst einmal, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen.

"Wow!" hörten wir Sean hinter uns rufen.

"Mann! Das war anstrengend!" presste Tess hervor.

"Wir müssen los!" sagte Max geschwächt und erhob sich schwankend.

Vor der Höhle stand ein weißer Lieferwagen.

Das gleiche Modell, in dem Nicholas damals Michael und mich zur Ziegelfabrik und später zur Höhle gebracht hatte.

Nicholas hatte ihn wohl benutzt, um die königlichen Vier hierher zu bringen.

Alex beschloss, uns zur Fabrik zu fahren. Dadurch hatten wir Antarianer die Gelegenheit, uns noch etwas zu erholen.

Als wir einige Zeit später an der Fabrik ankamen ging es uns schon wieder besser.

Der Anblick des alten Gebäudes rief böse Erinnerungen in mir wach und ich ließ meinen Blick zu Michael hinüber schweifen.

Auch er blickte die Fabrik argwöhnisch an, lief dann aber schnell darauf zu.

Wir betraten die große Halle und sahen uns um.

"Wo könnten sie sein?" fragte Isabel und hustete. Überall in der Luft lag nun der rote Staub der durch unsere Schritte aufgewirbelt wurde.

"Suchen wir hinter dieser Tür!" antwortete Michael und startete in die Richtung in der die Räume lagen wo man uns damals eingesperrt hatte.

Gemeinsam öffneten wir Tür um Tür - keine war verschlossen.

"Hier sind sie nicht!" rief Alex.

"Aber sie müssen sich irgendwo hier befinden!" sagte ich verzweifelt.

Was, wenn Michael und ich unrecht hatten? Wenn es doch noch irgendwo anders diesen roten Staub und Sand gab? Was, wenn die anderen längst erstickt waren?

"Wir haben ja noch gar nicht alles durchsucht!" rief Isabel und rannte wieder zurück in die große Halle. "Dort drüben gibt es eine weitere Tür!"

Sie lief darauf zu und rüttelte daran. "Diese ist verschlossen."

Mit ihren Kräften öffnete sie sie. Dahinter befand sich ein großer Büroraum mit vielen Schränken - aber sonst war niemand zu sehen.

Verzweifelt sah ich mich um. Hier standen nur noch jede Menge Maschinen herum... die anderen Räume hatten wir durchsucht. Das Büro war auch leer. Aber das konnte doch nicht alles gewesen sein!

Ich blickte nach oben. Es gab ein oberes Stockwerk - aber keine Treppe! Wo war die Treppe?

"Vielleicht sind sie oben!" sagte ich und betrat den Büroraum. "Hier muss es irgendwo einen Aufgang geben! Vielleicht hat Nicholas ihn getarnt?"

Wir begannen, alle Schränke zu öffnen. Wir suchten sogar nach Öffnungen in der Decke.

"Ich sehe draußen nach! Vielleicht gibt es eine Feuertreppe." rief Alex und lief hinaus.

"Vielleicht gibt es auch eine Tür, die einfach nur verborgen ist." sagte Michael und begann, einen Schrank nach dem anderen mit seinen Kräften umzukippen.

Max half ihm und tat das Gleiche. Nach und nach fiel Schrank um Schrank.

Bei einem aber rührte sich nichts.

Michael stand davor und zog angestrengt die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Der Schrank lässt sich nicht bewegen." sagte er dann.

"Das ist es! Dahinter muss sich der Aufgang befinden!" rief Sean und rannte hinüber. Er versuchte, ihn mit aller Kraft weg zu stemmen.

"Glaubst Du, dass Du mehr Kraft als wir hast?" fragte Michael trocken und lief auch zu dem Schrank.

"Einen Versuch war es wert." antwortete Sean.

Nun standen wir alle vor dem Schrank und es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu bewegen.

Wir hatten versucht, unsere Kräfte erneut zu kombinieren und ihn so genau wie den Felsen zu beseitigen - doch selbst das klappte nicht.

Alex kam zurück und sagte: "Keine Feuertreppe. Noch nicht mal ein Fenster da oben!"

"Und jetzt?" fragte ich.

"Der Sensor!" rief Tess plötzlich. "Wie konnten wir den vergessen?"

Max fasste in seine Hosentasche und zog den dreieckigen Gegenstand heraus. In seinem Innern zuckten nun blaue und lila Blitze. Seine vordere Spitze leuchtete in einem satten Grün.

"Ich hatte den Sensor doch deaktiviert!" sagte Michael und nahm ihn Max aus der Hand.

"Dann ist das vielleicht in gutes Zeichen, dass er zum Öffnen dieses Durchgangs benötigt wird." sagte Isabel.

"Und wenn wir einen Fehler machen? Wir wissen nicht genau, wie das Ding zu bedienen ist!" sagte ich.

"Wir müssen es einfach versuchen!" antwortete Michael und fuhr mit dem Finger über die grüne Stelle. Der Sensor gab ein brummendes Geräusch von sich und Michael flog plötzlich nach hinten durch die Luft und prallte gegen die Wand.

Wir alle erschraken und liefen zu ihm hinüber.

"Falsche Taste!" presste er hervor und hielt sich den schmerzenden Brustkorb.

"Gib ihn mir mal." sagte Tess und nahm ihn in die Hand.

Sie betrachtete den Sensor einen Moment und ließ ihren Zeigefinger nun über die blau und lila zuckenden Lichtfäden gleiten - es geschah gar nichts.

"Wie hast Du ihn deaktiviert?" fragte ich dann.

"Auf die Seiten gedrückt. Irgendwie..." antwortete er und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. Als er die Hand weg nahm befand sich etwas Blut daran.

Isabel drehte ihn sofort zu sich um und durchsuchte vorsichtig seine Haare.

"Es ist nur eine kleine Platzwunde." sagte sie dann und atmete auf. "Max?"

"Lass nur! Es ist nicht so schlimm! Der Sensor ist jetzt wichtiger!" sagte Michael und nahm ihn erneut.

"Ich habe alle drei Seiten mit den Fingern berührt und dann die Mitte..." murmelte er und versuchte dies.

Plötzlich hörten wir ein Knacken und der große Schrank bewegte sich zur Seite.

"Du hast es geschafft!" rief Max und lief auf die nun freiliegende Tür zu.

Diese ließ sich ohne Probleme öffnen und dahinter befand sich tatsächlich eine Treppe.

Schnell rannten wir diese hinauf und gelangten in einen weiteren großen Raum.

An dessen hinterem Ende war eine weitere Tür.

Während wir auf diese zuliefen spürte ich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte.

"Oh, wartet!" sagte ich und blieb stehen.

"Was ist?" fragte Alex.

"Etwas stimmt hier nicht... meine Kräfte sind weg."

Ich blickte mich um und sah in der Ecke neben der Tür einen dieser neuartigen Tricium-Verstärker liegen.

Ich lief darauf zu und wollte ihn aufheben.

Doch kurz bevor ich ihn berührte, sandte er einen Stoß ringförmiger Energie aus die mich zurück warf.

Ich landete auf dem Rücken und rang nach Luft.

"Jen! Alles okay?" rief Sean und kam zu mir herüber.

"Deshalb... hat er... neue..." presste ich hervor.

"Deshalb hat er neue Verstärker anfertigen lassen!" beendete Tess meinen Satz. "Wir können sie nicht mehr deaktivieren weil wir sie erst gar nicht berühren können!"

"Dann müssen wir diese Tür irgendwie anders öffnen!" sagte Michael und begann daran zu rütteln und zu ziehen.

"Das Schloss ist geschmolzen." bemerkte Sean und steckte seinen Dietrich, den er schon in den Händen hielt, wieder ein.

"Liz! Bist Du da drin?" rief Max so laut er konnte und hämmerte gegen die Tür.

Als Antwort kam ein leises Klopfgeräusch von drinnen nach einigen Sekunden zurück.

"Sie sind da drin!" sagte er nun und es zerriss ihm sichtlich das Herz, dass er nichts tun konnte. Er hämmerte erneut dagegen.

Alex hatte inzwischen den Tricium-Verstärker in der Hand und versuchte die ganze Zeit, ihn abzuschalten.

"Wie funktioniert das blöde Ding nur?" rief er wütend und warf es auf den Boden. "Ich bin jetzt echt sauer!"

Er stampfte immer und immer wieder mit dem Fuß darauf und nach einiger Zeit erlosch er tatsächlich!

"Ja!" rief ich und umarmte den außer Atem gekommenen Alex.

"Gegen rohe Gewalt ist manchmal gar nichts einzuwenden." sagte er und grinste.

Max, Michael, Isabel und Tess hatten in der Zwischenzeit schon die Hände gehoben und setzten ihre Kraft gegen die Tür ein.

Mit einem klickenden Geräusch öffnete sie sich einige Zentimeter.

Wir alle atmeten erleichert auf und Max lief schnell darauf zu und zog sie auf.

Dahinter saßen Liz, Maria und Kyle auf dem Boden und rangen erst mal nach Luft.

"Liz!" rief Max und küsste sie auf die Wange. Er ließ ihr erst mal Zeit, zu Atem zu kommen.

Auch Michael umarmte Maria und hielt sie fest in seinen Armen.

Tess lief zu Kyle und kümmerte sich um ihn.

"Seid ihr okay?" fragte Isabel.

"Ihr wart spät dran!" antwortete Kyle noch immer nach Luft schnappend.

"Was ist passiert?" fragte Liz einige Minuten später.

"Nicholas ist besiegt. Und dann sind wir sofort hierher gefahren und haben euch gesucht." erklärte Isabel.

Maria nickte. "Er hat uns hierher gebracht und uns gesagt, dass wir genug Luft für einige Stunden hätten. Aber wir merkten schon nach etwa einer halben Stunde, wie sie langsam knapp wurde."

"Ist er tot?" fragte Kyle.

"Ja." antwortete ich und erneut plagte mich mein Gewissen.

"Gut! Sehr gut!" stieß er hervor. "Das geschieht ihm recht! Und wisst ihr was? Wir haben hier was gefunden!"

Er stand auf und lief zu einem kleinen Schrank der in der Ecke stand. Er öffnete dessen Türen und in den oberen Fächern lagen viele Dollar-Bündel.

"Wow!" rief Michael und ging hinüber. "Das muss alles Geld von den Skins sein."

Er zog einige Bündel heraus und dahinter kam plötzlich eine Schachtel zum Vorschein.

"Was ist das?" fragte ich und ging zu ihm und Kyle hinüber.

Michael öffnete sie vorsichtig und zog einen silbernen Stab heraus. Er war etwa 10 cm lang und seine Oberfläche war matt. Am oberen Ende war ein Symbol eingraviert.

"Kivar!" sagte ich. "Das ist das Symbol von Kivars Truppen!"

Das Symbol zeigte eine Handfläche mit vier Fingern und drei Strichen, die diese durchzogen.

"Skins haben nur vier Finger?" fragte Kyle.

Ich nickte. "In Wirklichkeit schon..."

"Und was ist das?" fragte Max.

"Ich glaube, es ist ein Kommunikator... ich weiß, dass alle Soldaten von Kivar diese Stäbe trugen. An ihrem Gürtel."

"So blieb Nicholas also immer mit ihm in Kontakt." sagte Isabel und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand.

"Wir sollten ihn hier lassen. Wenn wir ihn aus Versehen aktivieren oder Kivar ihn orten kann, dann könnte ihn dieses Ding zu uns führen." sagte Max. "Genau wie der Sensor."

"Dann lassen wir diese Dinge also hier zurück und verriegeln die Tür. Und dann stellen wir die Schränke unten wieder auf. Niemand wird das Zeug je finden." schlug Tess vor.

"Und das Geld?" fragte Michael.

"Ich habe eine Idee..." begann Sean und lächelte.

"Oje, was kommt jetzt schon wieder?" fragte Maria vorwurfsvoll.

"Wir sollten das Geld spenden. Aber: Vorher sollten wir das machen, was das Schicksal uns für Silvester eigentlich vorbestimmt hatte! Maria hätte doch eigentlich diese Reise gewonnen. Und wir sollten jetzt einfach für den Rest eurer Ferien nach Aspen fahren und uns von all´ dem hier erholen!"

Ich fing an zu lachen. Doch ich lachte ihn nicht aus - ich lachte einfach nur, weil es erleichernd war endlich alles überstanden zu haben und auch wieder an andere Dinge denken zu können!

Nach und nach stimmten alle mit ein.

"Was ist?" fragte Sean überrascht.

"Nichts! Das ist eine tolle Idee!" rief ich und umarmte ihn.

Ich gab ihm einen langen Kuss und flüsterte: "Bringst Du mir auch bei wie man Snowboard fährt?"

ENDE


End file.
